An Encounter of Chance
by S.RAYN
Summary: Yuu's a sophomore in high school with his current obsession being martial arts, dating was the last thing on his mind until a certain blonde, with a soft spot for feistiness, decided Yuu was his perfect target and a little experimentation never hurt anyone.
1. First Contact

So, just an FYI, this story will have an underage Yuu and likely some mild sexual content in the later chapters, but pretty vanilla though.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Contact

* * *

"Here ya go," Lacus puts down the tray of Starbucks drinks on their study table and Mikaela eagerly grabs one, taking a swallow and sighing. "Slow down, I'm not getting you water if you burn your mouth."

Mikaela glances at him over the rim of the cup, "Thanks Lacus."

"No problem," he replies, stretching. "I wanted a break from studying. I was fusing to this seat. Mikaela rolls his eyes at Lacus' exaggeration, although the other boy does have a point. They've been studying for hours, but college is college and they have a massive amount of information to memorize. Rene's the only one who seems unperturbed, methodically highlighting important parts of his book without a single complaint.

Lacus' wildly flailing arms catch his attention, "Who are you waving at?" He questions turning to look behind him, then immediately turning back around, face morphing into a scowl.

"You're not over that yet? I thought you'd settled it," Lacus teases.

"He _cheated_ on me."

"Yeah, like a year ago, back in your young naive days plus you took care of it."

"I'm only 21 Lacus," he states flatly, "and that doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Well, maybe next time you should date someone you could actually work out with," Rene inputs calmly.

"Huh?"

"I think he's referring to your ill fated attempt to change your personality."

"I am."

"There was nothing wrong with that. It's called compromise!"

"No, Mika, that's not 'compromise.' You liked him so much you pretended to be this sweet submissive thing so he would date you because you _knew_ he wasn't anything but a top and so are you."

"I was willing to make sacrifices."

"Even if he hadn't cheated, there was no way you guys would have worked out long term. You don't even like bottoming!" Lacus laughs.

"Well now we'll never know cause he _cheated._ "

Lacus sighs, "I still remember when you found out and went to confront him. He seriously thought some sorrys, kisses, and a few pet names would make you forgive him when you caught them together!"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes! Oh my god, it made everything worse, then your true colors came out! They were so shocked when you kicked both their asses. After what you did to their faces, it wasn't long until the whole campus knew what you'd done!" Lacus' eyes squeeze shut with laughter and Mikaela gives him a disgusted look. "For all his 'feistiness,' he sure didn't put up much of a fight."

"Mika does like the feisty type."

He glares at both of them, it's not like he didn't know pretending to be someone different wasn't a good idea, but he'd really liked the guy and there was no way he would be a submissive, so Mikaela had done it. Lacus was right, he hadn't particularly liked someone having that much control over him and it may have been part of the reason their relationship failed. He was always hesitant to have sex, completely avoiding it if he could and it might have led to some frustrations, but still! There's no excuse for cheating. Needless to say, he still hasn't forgiven him.

"Consider it a lesson learned, lies in a relationship don't work," Rene says, bringing him back to the conversation.

Mikaela nods curtly, "Thanks, better get back to studying," he says pointedly over Lacus' laughter.

"Touchy. Touchy."

It isn't much longer after that they finally stop studying, only because of practice at the dojo, something he always looks forward to. It's a great stress reliever and an easy way to take his frustration out. It requires a single minded focus where everything else has to be pushed out. He practiced _a lot_ after his breakup. For the most part he's over it, but that doesn't mean he appreciates Lacus bringing it up or the reminder of what happened. It's something he prefers to stay in the past, he's not going to be anything other than himself.

"Are you participating in the tournament?"

Mikaela glances over to Rene, "Nah, I haven't had enough time to practice for it. I'll probably go just to watch though."

"Same, though I think Lacus is."

"Of course he is, he wouldn't miss a chance to show off his _amazing_ talent."

"And why should I? I worked hard, I can let people appreciate me."

"That's not what it's about. It's about strength and discipline."

"Tell that to your ex."

"Will you shut up about him?!"

"Then you appreciate it your way and I'll appreciate it my way."

"Let's spar."

His eyes focus on Lacus in position across from him and he steps forward meeting him in hand to hand combat. Lacus really has improved, but Mikaela's got skills and more years of experience on his side. Lacus goes down without too much resistance and Mikaela grins down at him, but he takes his loss with grace, moving on to another partner. And so it continues for the next two hours, Mikaela practicing with the intermediate levels, sometimes winning and sometimes purposely losing with just enough effort to give them a challenge. It's a nice reprieve from studying.

They're heading out for the day when they see a group of high school kids in front of the dojo talking about the upcoming tournament. The black haired one in particular catches Mikaela's eye. He's slightly tan, can't be more than 18, and has a _lot_ of energy. Mika watches the green eyed boy's excitement as he cajoles his friends into coming to the festival this weekend and ends with near impossible claims. One word comes to mind... _feisty._

~~~~~  
Shinoa popped the top on her lipstick closed and grinned down at her handiwork. She had to say, a little color made Yuu look a lot better, especially since it hid the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Mitsuba nudged her shoulder and gave Yuu's face a once over. "He's gonna kill you, ya know?"

"Nah, it's a much needed improvement. He'll thank me if anything. "

"You drew all over his face with a bunch of lipstick," she replies, rolling her eyes. "The last thing he'll do is thank you."

Shinoa uses her thumb to smooth out a few thicker spots on his cheeks, "Maybe he shouldn't stay up all night watching anime or whatever the hell it is."

" _Martial arts,_ Shinoa."

"Same difference," she responds blithely.

"...You do remember we're going with him to that dojo after class, right?"

"What? What for?!"

"He wants information on the tournament they're having."

"I never agreed to go. I have plans."

"We all did," Mitsuba exclaims in exasperation.

"What's the point? It's not like he has the skills to participate." Mitsuba shrugs. "We all know he just wants to check out sweaty guys," she continues.

"Probably, but we agreed."

"We shouldn't _all_ have to suffer for Yuu's perversions, riiiight?" Shinoa questions, shifting so she's pressed closer to her blonde friend.

"But-"

Shinoa dances her fingers up Mitsuba's arm, " _Should_ we?"

Mitsuba smacks her hand away, "Stop being weird."

"My point remains."

"I don't know, maybe…"

"Exactly! So, since we're in agreement, we'll skip and have some time to ourselves," Shinoa encourages with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"NO! You already agreed, you can't bail!" Yuu interrupts, tired of feigning sleep.

"Oh Yuu-san," she looks at him dispassionately. "When'd you wake up?"

He scowls, "About the time you were calling me a pervert."

"Is that so?" She smirks, "Well I have to call it like I see it."

"Shinoa, I'm going to see their _skills_ -"

"And their sweaty muscles! Come on, Yuu, we _all_ know what you like."

"The only perv here is you! My interest is purely academic." Shinoa and Mitsuba glance at each other before bursting out in bouts of laughter. Yuu's about to tell them exactly what he thinks of their opinion when he notices Kimizuki and Yoichi have entered the classroom, the former giving him a look of disgust. "What are you looking at, four eyes?"

"Your face, just when I thought it couldn't get any uglier…"

" _Maybe_ you need thicker glasses! Any worse and you'll be blind."

"Ah Yuu-san," Yoichi interrupts, but is swiftly cut off by Shinoa.

"So, the dojo thing?"

"Don't interrupt Yoichi, Shinoa," Yuu scolds.

"Ah, he doesn't have anything to say, do you Yoichi?" Shinoa gives him a warning look, hidden from everyone else.

He stutters as everyone looks at him expectantly. "U-um..no..I-I just...you look very nice Yuu-san."

Kimizuki snorts and mutters something about idiots before taking his seat. "I guess we'll go with you to the dojo," she smiles sweetly. "I'm sure they'll _love_ you there."

Yuu narrows his eyes in suspicion, Shinoa is _never_ that nice. She's almost guaranteed to have something up her sleeve, he opens his mouth to interrogate her and the bell chimes, signaling the end of head back to their respective seats, but Yuu doesn't miss the amused looks people send back and forth between him and Shinoa's smirking face. He brushes it off though, figuring they're just as suspicious of Shinoa as he is.

It's not until they're deep into the next lesson and he uses his hand to prop himself up that he feels his hand slide across his face. Yuu glances down at the tinted smudges on his hand and freezes his shock. He has the fleeting thought that his skin is melting off before whipping out his phone to check his reflection. His face has several different colored shapes drawn on it, pink hearts, a tan stickman, and most noticeably what looks suspiciously like a red ball sack near his mouth.

Someone kicks his chair and he turns to see a classmate gesturing to Shinoa with his head. Shinoa's waving several tubes at him with a grin and it finally dawns on him what she did. "Shinoa! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Amane-san, out!" Yuu gapes at his teacher in surprise, but she steadfastly points at the door. "And wash your face too," she orders as he heads towards the exit. He makes sure to take a kick at Shinoa's desk on the way out, sending her phone clattering to the ground. "Amane-san!"

He holds up his hands placatingly, "Sorry!" But he smirks as he hears the teacher confiscate her phone, payback.

~~~~~  
"Thanks a lot, Yuu-san!" Shinoa greets him with a kick to the shin after class.

"You drew a ball sack on my face!"

" _So?_ You like dick, don't you?"

"You don't see me drawing a vagina on your face!"

"That's your choice, I wouldn't care."

Yuu makes a sound of frustration and Kimizuki cuts them both off. "Yo idiots, I don't have all damn afternoon. If we don't go now, I'm leaving."

"Don't leave, Kimizuki! We promised Yuu-san we'd go. I'm sure he'd be sad if you backed out, right Yuu-san?" He questions with a small smile in his direction.

Kimizuki glances at Yoichi and frowns, "Fine," he mutters.

"Then let's go!" Yuu yells, running ahead. "Hurry up, slowbros!"

A short train ride and some walking later, they're standing in front of the dojo and Yuu can barely contain his glee at the sign. "It's this weekend, guys!"

"Yes, we see that," Kimizuki states flatly.

"You guys are coming, right?!"

"No," Shinoa answers at the same time Yoichi says "Yes."

"Why _not?"_

"Yuu, we get you have a thing for martial arts right now, but what exactly is the purpose of going?"

"To watch them! And learn their skills, duh."

"That won't do you any good without lessons," Mitsuba reasons.

"I see all those chick flicks you and Shinoa like," Yuu points out.

"And you complain the whole time!"

"Well complain then, but come! I don't wanna be there all day alone."

Mitsuba sighs and looks around at the rest of their group, "Guys?"

"If Yuu promises to actually talk to one of the fighters, I'll come," Shinoa compromises.

"Deal!"

"Then I guess I'll go."

They look at Kimizuki, "If Yoichi does, I will."

"Consider yourself lucky you have such _amazing_ friends."

"Suck it Shinoa, I do plenty for you guys. Just wait and see, I'm going to get strong enough to take them all out!" He shoots a look at Kimizuki, "Then I'll flatten you like a pancake! I'm just identifying my competition first."

"Oooh 'identifying,' that's a big word, though I doubt you even rank as 'competition' for anyone at that festival. So don't get your hopes up."

Yuu whirls around to see who the interloper is and spies three guys, one with black hair and one with purple, but his eyes narrow on the blonde one wearing the smirk. He has no doubt that's who insulted him. "I can! I'm almost a black belt, I can take you on right now!"

The blonde gives him a once over and laughs, "Don't get in over your head, kid."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, Yuu-san," Yoichi whispers, tugging on his arm.

Yuu shakes him off and says louder over the sound of the interloper and his friends laughter, "I'm not a kid, I'm 18!"

"Not. A. Chance. I can still see the baby fat."

"Oh yeah? Let's go then! You scared?"

"Nope, I just don't wanna embarrass you in front of your friends. Why don't you go back to the sandbox?" His eyes fill with mirth as he watches the younger boy inflate with anger, green eyes glinting. He looks ready for a challenge, unfortunately it'd be too easy and he can't go around beating the shit out of kids right in front of his dojo.

Kimizuki grabs Yuu's arm before he can take another step, "I'm not carrying you home," he hisses.

"I can take him!"

He pats Yuu's head, "Listen to your friends." Yuu lunges and Kimizuki grabs his other arm.

"Alright Mika, stop harassing the kid."

"Do you have to take all my fun, Rene?"

"Yeah, let them fight," Lacus chimes in gleefully.

"Nah Rene is right," he admits, giving Yuu another once over, "We should get going. See ya."

"That's right, run away!"

Kimizuki smacks him in the back once they're out of sight, "Yuu, grow up!"

"What?"

"Stop antagonizing people!"

Yuu stares at him in disbelief, "Did we just see the same thing?! He started it!"

"Yeah, but-"

"He was pretty cute though," Shinoa comments, breaking up what could easily become a full blown fight.

"Shinoa, you can't like _him!"_

"I didn't say I _liked_ him, I said he was pretty cute, which you would have noticed if you weren't so busy trying to fight him."

"I didn't want to notice!"

"Um...Shinoa, I think he was a bit too old for you," Yoichi comments.

Mitsuba agrees, "Yeah, he didn't look like he was in high school. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Calm down guys! I said he was cute, not that I was interested!" A glint appears in her eyes, "Don't tell me...are you _jealous_ , Mitsuba?"

"I-I am not! I just.."

"Were you _worried_ about me?"

"Stop saying everything like that!"

"Like _what?_ "

Yuu gags and looks down when his phone chimes with a new youtube alert. "If you guys are gonna flirt, do it somewhere else. I'm heading home."

"Hah! You wouldn't know flirting to save your life!"

"Clearly, I just did."

"No, you're repeating what you heard Kimizuki say. You have no clue."

"But Shinoa, isn't everything learned from someone else?"

"Thank you Yoichi!"

He smiles warmly, "No problem Yuu-san."

"Oblivious!"

Yuu frowns at the purple haired girl, he doesn't have a clue what she's talking about, it's not like people flirt all the time, just her. He shrugs the confusion away and points at all of them, "Don't forget, this saturday!" He reminds before darting off, he's got a new video to watch.


	2. Tournament

Chapter 2: Tournament

* * *

Yuu comes downstairs, freezing at the savory smell in the air and the unfamiliar pale blonde head bobbing through their kitchen. He's slowly backing away when Guren comes through the doorway, shoving him aside, and telling him not to block the entry.

"Guren, who is that?" Yuu questions, moving closer now that he knows it's safe.

"Shinya."

The man in question turns around and greets him with a smile, "Nice to meet you. Guren didn't mention he had a son."

"I don't have to tell you anything," he mutters in response.

"But _who_ is he?"

"I just told you," Guren says in irritation, "Shinya."

"Yea, but like where did he come from?"

"From-"

"Well, you know when a man and a woman love each other, sometimes, the-"

"Shinya!" Guren gives the blonde man a solid smack on the back as Shinya grins at Yuu's look of disgust. "He's the new hire at the agency. I'm helping him get used to the ropes."

"I'm his new partner!"

"No he isn't. He's been there a few weeks, but now we're having an increase in cases, he hasn't gotten caught up on everything yet and I'm helping him. That's all. He's making lunch as thanks for me wasting my time on him."

Shinya nods, "And once I'm trained in the particular way this detective agency works, then we'll be partners."

"I thought you didn't do partners?"

"I don't, he's lying."

"We'll come back to that. Are you staying for lunch…?"

"It's Yuu and no I'm not. I'm meeting my friends at the martial arts tournament, I'll probably get food there."

"You train?" Shinya asks curiously.

"Not _yet,"_ Yuu answers with a pointed look at Guren.

"And not anytime soon unless you spend your allowance on it."

"My allowance doesn't cover that!"

"Tough."

"Gurennn!"

"Yuu, we have a guest, show some respect."

"Sorry Guren's guest."

"He's not my guest."

He sends Guren a look of annoyance, "Make up your mind."

"Alright," Shinya cuts in, "I'll put some back for you in case you get hungry later."

Yuu nods his thanks and slips out the door to their bickering. Even with his annoyance at the other male, he thinks it's surprising that Guren is actually tolerating Shinya's presence. He seems to have the exact personality that Guren despises, yet despite their arguing, the fact that Guren let Shinya into their home speaks volumes. If they really do end up as partners, he has a feeling Shinya will be around a lot more often.

It doesn't take him long to meet up with his friends and he hurries them along, intent on not missing a single round of the competition. They arrive shortly after the start of the tournamentl and grab a few snacks before settling into a spot with a clear view of the arena.

When the first round starts, he's riveted. The beginners aren't as good as the people in the youtube videos or the martial arts movies he watches, but he guesses everyone has to start somewhere and they're still leagues better than he is.

It's about halfway through the match when they're taking a quick break that he notices someone staring at him intently from across the circle. He turns his head slowly and when their eyes meet, he scowls. It's that blonde menace from a few days ago, what's _he_ doing here?

"What the hell are you making that face for?" Kimizuki questions. "You wanted to come here."

"I know that! It's nothing, I'm gonna go get a drink."

"You have a drink right there."

"Well I want another, lay off."

Kimizuki shrugs and looks at him suspiciously, but moves over anyway to let him by. Yuu stomps towards the snack area, debating on if he can get his friends to move to different seats, that blonde guy is ruining his day already. What's his deal anyway? Does he get off on bullying people, Yuu wonders as he buys a melon soda, because that would make a lot of sense.

"Do you really need more sugar? Don't you have enough energy?"

Yuu starts and blinks when he realizes his soda's been taken. His fists clench reflexively and he gazes up at amused blue eyes. Okay...Shinoa was right, he _is_ attractive, really _really_ attractive. But, that's not the point, Yuu rips his eyes away from brilliant blue eyes and golden blonde curls, focusing instead on the hand currently holding his soda. "Hand it over."

"I really do think you have enough energy."

"Just give it here."

"I'm only looking out for your best interests."

Yuu lunges for the bottle, but doesn't see the small child waddling in front of him, he attempts to do some kind of half step dodge that he can't recover his balance from and only the other boy's arm behind his back keeps him from hitting the ground. "I'm not going to thank you."

"I didn't expect you to. I'll just keep your soda as payment." Yuu opens his mouth to make a furious retort, but he's cut off, "Are you sure you want to make a scene? It'd be a shame if you got kicked out the tournament you wanted to come to so badly."

He makes a good point and it _is_ just a soda. Alright the other boy can win this round, Yuu thinks, abandoning his soda, there'll be plenty more. He walks away, even if the chuckles from behind him make him want to turn around and punch the blonde silent.

"Where's your drink, Yuu?"

"I lied, I just wanted to talk a quick walk." The look Kimizuki's throwing at him says he's not fooling him, but he honestly couldn't care less. He's here to enjoy the fighting.

That turns out to be easier said than done because even though the area is a good size, he runs into what he's come to think of as his stalker more times than he cares to think about. In fact, almost anytime he leaves the safety of his friends, the blonde pops up with a grin and more goading remarks. He's actually proud of his self restraint at this point.

Still, he can't help but to look around cautiously for him when he finally approaches the brown haired fighter Shinoa pestered him to talk with in order to keep up his end of the deal. There's awkward silence as they stare each other before Yuu blurts out, "Do you have any tips?"

The man's face relaxes and he sticks out a hand, "Sure kid, I'm Narumi."

"Yuuichirou."

"What level are you?"

"Uhh….beginner?"

"...Have you ever taken a class?"

"No…"

He sighs, "There's not much I can tell you if you don't know anything. My tip is to take a class to at least get some basics."

" _Nothing_?"

"Well...there are some beginner poses I could show you."

"Great!" Yuu starts excitedly, "Thanks!"

"No problem." Narumi moves into the first position and Yuu looks on in awe as he seamlessly switches to the second, his movements both strong and fluid. He watches in envy, that's the level of expertise he hopes to one day achieve no matter how hard he has to work.

"Hey Yuu, don't distract the fighters, they don't have time to waste on you." And just like that, everything is ruined, even Narumi seems to freeze and tense up.

Yuu flips around and scowls at the annoying blonde from earlier, "Yeah they do! He was glad to! And how do you know my name anyway?"

"Feeling insecure if people aren't worshipping you, Mikaela?" Narumi counters, now ignoring Yuu to focus on Mikaela, much to his ire.

"Not at all. I just thought you'd need all the practice you can get. I was helping you."

Narumi's glare intensifies, "Fuck off."

"Hey," he shrugs, "I wasn't talking to you anyway."

Yuu watches Narumi stalk away and flips around to glare at the interloper. That guy was actually giving him some good tips until 'Mikaela' showed up to ruin everything. He frowns at Mikaela, "You really have a way of pissing people off, don't you?"

"Nah, that guy just has a chip on his shoulder."

Yuu squints up at him skeptically, taking in the sour look on his face, "So my stalker's name is...Mikaela?"

He grins down at Yuu, mood doing a complete 180, "It is! But, _you_ pipsqueak, can call me Mika," he says with a ruffle to Yuu's hair.

Yuu shoves his hand away and pats down his hair with furrowed eyebrows, "I'm not a pipsqueak and I'd rather not call you anything...especially not your girly name."

Mikaela takes the insult with grace and shrugs it off with a grin, "Suit yourself...Yuu-chan."

"Don't call me that! Man, I see even more why that guy hates you."

"How's flattening your friend like a pancake going?"

"Great!"

Mikaela laughs, "Yeah right. The only thing flat is your skill level." He dodges Yuu's swing easily, "Never gonna make it anywhere with that weak swing. Narumi was fighting a lost cause!"

"Get out of here! I'm trying to observe the fighters and you're distracting me!"

"I'm here enjoying the tournament, just like you."

"No, you've been bothering me!" Yuu glances around and spots his friends a bit farther away. Without a backward glance, he heads in their direction, back to safety in numbers.

"You're not even going to say bye?"

"I didn't even want to talk to you," Yuu calls back. He shuffles closer to his friends, sulking, he barely got any help before they were interrupted. Shinoa notices his approach and annoyed face with a knowing look.

"He wasn't willing to talk to a noob?"

"Yes he was...we just got interrupted by that jerk!"

Shinoa cocks her head curiously, "What jerk?"

"Mikaela!"

"Who?"

"The blonde guy from the dojo."

"Ohhh, he's still following you around?"

"I guess? He said he was here for the tournament too."

"Did you provoke him again?"

Yuu turns to Kimizuki, "No, asshole. I was minding my own business."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true," Yuu insists. "I was just talking to Narumi and he came over and insulted me!"

"Narumi?"

"Keep up Shinoa. That's the fighter you sent me to talk to with the brown ponytail."

"Well if nothing else, you're making a lot of friends today."

"I have enough friends. I want skills."

"Yuu, we all know you're going to give this up in a few months," Kimizuki interrupts. "Stop being so intense."

"I just can't wait to crush you."

He snorts, "The day that happens is the day I'll-"

"Confess to your crush," Shinoa finishes.

"...What?"

"Kimizuki has a crush?! Who?! That four eyes has a heart?"

"Shut _up_ Yuu," he grits out.

"It's quite obvious who he has a crush on, unfortunately he's just wallowing in his feelings like the lonely boy he is."

"I'm not lonely."

"You could use a little love."

"I'm not talking about this."

"Well, who is it?" Yuu asks impatiently.

"It's you!" Shinoa exclaims cheerfully.

"...What? Gross!"

"There is no fucking way I would like Yuu."

"Huh? Is that true, Shinoa?" Yoichi questions with a look of trepidation.

"Shinoa's lying everyone," Mistuba answers. "Kimizuki does like someone, but it's not Yuu."

"Then-"

"And we're _not_ going to talk about it. Kimizuki can confess when he's ready."

"Mitsuba, the voice of reason. You should learn to tease a little, get out of that tense shell."

"No, thank you. The last thing I wanna do is be like you. One of you is enough."

Yuu frowns, Shinoa calls him oblivious, but he swears he's never seen Kimizuki even show a passing amount of interest in anyone other than them. He may not recognize flirting, but he would notice if the pink haired boy was talking to someone else often. He's close to Yoichi, but Shinoa's never teased them about flirting, so he can't be him. Is he really that clueless? ….Or is Shinoa lying? But, Mitsuba said it too...

"Don't fry your brain so soon, Yuu," Shinoa teases, shoving him towards the exit. "You still have years of life left."

"Haha."

"Did you have fun, Yuu-san?"

"Yeah, it was fun. We should all go again sometime."

"Uh no."

"Minus Kimizuki."

"Fine by me."

Yuu gives an exaggerated sigh, sometimes he still has to wonder what ever possessed them to befriend Kimizuki.

~~~~~  
"Mika, let's go! I don't want to miss my check in time!" Lacus yells from the doorway.

"You and I both know Ferid would let you participate anyway."

"Only because he likes _you_."

"Doesn't change the fact."

"You're not even going to deny it?"

"What for? He does."

"Ya know, this is one of the reasons Narumi hates you. You could at least pretend to deny it."

He shrugs, "It's not a bad thing, he just does. Why make a big deal out of it? Let's go, Rene's already at the station."

"I was waiting on _you_."

Mikaela nods, shoving him out the door, and locking it. They actually do have time, Lacus is just eager to show off. Although, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it as well despite not participating. There's a certain green eyed boy that he wouldn't mind seeing again. If he really is eighteen, that'd be _perfect,_ but if he turns out to be underage, well...he can work with that too.

They arrive and Lacus immediately bolts to the sign-in table while he and Rene wander through the stalls. They still have a little time until Lacus' match and he's on the lookout for someone anyway. It doesn't take long to spot him and he chuckles quietly when Yuu leaves his group of misfits. Is he really going to try and ignore him?

Mikaela excuses himself from Rene to follow after him, succeeding partially in provoking Yuu before meeting back with Rene for Lacus' match. "Don't think I didn't see where you went."

"What are you talking about?" Mikaela questions sweetly.

"You following after the kid that almost beat you up a few days ago."

Mikaela looked at him incredulously, "That is _not_ what happened."

"You really think you would have been able to hit him?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you weren't picking on him, you were trying to get a feel for him which only means one thing."

"Oh yeah?"

"You're interested."

"And if I am?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about having to bottom."

Mikaela laughs, trust Rene to have the priorities. Honestly, despite their insanely different personalities, they're all really supportive of each other's quirks. Maybe the lack of judgement is why they all get along so well. "I just think he's cute."

"And loud."

"Yeah, that too. But, it's a nice loud, you know?"

"No," Rene answers in monotone.

"Whatever," Mikaela retorts with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not doing anything yet, I'm just curious." He doesn't respond and Mikaela leans back on him arms from his spot on the ground to watch as Lacus has his first competition of the day. This is one of the few times, the purple haired boy is absolutely serious. For all his talk, the tense line of his mouth and the furrow between his eyebrows screams nervousness. Although he shouldn't be, his opponent isn't too advanced and Lacus defeats him with little effort, sending a quick smile at Mikaela's enthusiastic cheering.

Throughout the day, whenever he's not with Rene or watching Lacus' fight, he makes it a point to interact with Yuu, much to the other boy's displeasure.

At one point, he saw Yuu making star struck eyes at Narumi and he had to step in even if it annoyed Yuu. He doubts Narumi is interested, but the dislike between them is mutual and seeing Yuu fawning over him was putting him in a sour mood. Narumi's always acted so self righteous ever since he began taking classes at the dojo when he started college. The fact that Narumi has yet to ever beat him coupled with Narumi technically being his senior, but his know it all attitude not inspiring any respect from Mikaela probably doesn't help their relationship. The brown haired male doesn't trust him at at all and honestly he's right not to, he would figuratively stab him in the back at the first chance if he could get away with it. But, he left Yuu and that's really all that mattered.

Lacus ends up taking fourth place and even though he's disappointed, he's not surprised. He knows he still has a ways to go. Mikaela buys him a few taiyaki with a variety of fillings to make him feel better and he accepts eagerly, practically inhaling them.

By the end of the day, the sun has started to set and he still hasn't figured out if Yuu honestly hates the attention or not. But when his eyes fall on Yuu trailing behind his friends towards the festival exit, he has one last chance to find out and Mikaela grins before grabbing his shoulder and flipping him around. "Hey Yuu-chan, you're leaving without saying anything?"

"We're not friends!" He proclaims indignantly.

"We talked all day."

"No," Yuu shakes his head slowly, "You were a jerk to me all day."

"Was I supposed to be nice to you? You did try to fight me a few days ago."

"Is that what this is about? Alright, let's go, I'll fight you right now!"

"Once again I don't want to embarrass you." Yuu narrows his eyes and throws a punch which Mikaela deflects with a movement of his arm, he then places his hands on both sides of Yuu's face and squeezes. "You missed," he states calmly, staring into irritated emerald eyes. "Are you really eighteen?" Hi's eyes sweep over Yuu's sun-kissed skin, messy black hair, and settle on the full lips of his mouth, perfect for kissing.

"Y-yeah."

"Hmm," Mikaela leans closer, fingers beginning to dig into raven locks and Yuu starts to panic, futilely trying to pull Mikaela's hands off his face.

"Hey you! Stop messing with him!" Yuu recognizes that voice and he sags in relief.

Mikaela looks up curiously, "And you are?"

"I'm his friend...for now."

"Gee thanks Kimizuki," Yuu mutters sarcastically.

"Maybe he should stop threatening me and I'd leave him alone, did you ever think of that?" Mikaela questions, tightening his grip on Yuu's head and pulling him closer, ignoring his protests.

"We're getting ready to leave, so just let him go and we'll be out of your way."

Mikaela looks down at Yuu and notes his flushed face, wondering if it's from embarrassment or from the proximity, maybe a mixture of both. Though the way Yuu's eyes flick away every time their gazes meet makes him think it's more of the latter, _interesting._ He glances back up at Kimizuki, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, why?"

"I knew it!"

"Kimizuki!" Yuu hisses.

"What? _You_ lied, that had nothing to do with me.

Mikaela releases him abruptly, "Can't hurt a kid," he answers, shoving Yuu away from him and towards Yoichi who immediately pulls him closer. "Guess you got lucky this time."

"I could take you anyday!"

"It won't be today," Yoichi murmurs, tightening his grip on Yuu.

Mikaela looks at them one last time and with a flippant 'stay safe kids' heads off to find Lacus and Rene. So he's... _sixteen_ , but he wasn't completely unresponsive, just a little thickheaded. However if he's as serious about learning martial arts as he claims, Mikaela's pretty sure they'll run into each other again.

Sixteen isn't that young and a little experimentation never hurt anyone. Hey, if they run into each other again, clearly there's a reason, he'll just wait and let Yuu come to him.


	3. KO

Chapter 3: K.O.

* * *

"Guren please let me take classes!" Yuu begs, throwing himself across the kitchen table.

"Sure go ahead."

"Seriously?" Yuu sits up in excitement, then narrows his eyes at the older male, "You're paying, right?"

"What? They aren't free?"

"Guren!"

"You asked for permission and I gave it."

Yuu sighs, "Can you please pay for judo classes?"

"Huh….no," he responds, turning back to the stove.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't stick with anything. What happened to kendo?"

"Well," Yuu chuckles bashfully, pulling out a chair, "No one else had a sword so what fun was that? Everyone has a body."

"Archery."

"Yoichi made that look a lot easier than it was."

"Drums?"

"It got boring, but anyway that's all in the past when I was younger!"

"Hah!"

"It is," he insists. "I'll really stick with this. I went to the tournament last weekend and I think I'd be _really_ good at it."

Guren places a plate of fried eggs and sausage next to a small bowl of white rice in front of Yuu. "Get the tea."

Yuu obeys and takes his seat opposite, staring him down with a pleading look. Guren starts on his breakfast, steadfastly ignoring him. " _Guren_."

"Eat." Yuu sighs and picks up his fork, realizing his guardian won't answer until he feels like it and badgering him will almost guarantee the answer being no. He _knows_ he could stick with this though, despite what his friends think, he's not unrealistic. He gets he won't start off immediately being able to perform flying kicks and all those advanced skills, but he's willing to work.

Everyone at the dojo seemed really skilled and friendly, his mind flashes to blonde hair. Well, _almost_ everyone, but Mikaela doesn't count since he's only there to support his purple haired friend. He makes a weird noise in his throat, remembering how close he was to the blonde male yesterday and the way he couldn't hold eye contact any time those blue eyes looked at him. It was annoying to say the least, how right Shinoa was. He'd rather go back to not noticing Mikaela's looks rather than getting flustered like some teenage girl. Someone, namely Mikaela, might get the wrong idea.

And even if he did think he was attractive, that doesn't mean he's _interested._ He just can't help but notice looks when someone is constantly picking on him, that's all. He definitely didn't wonder what Mikaela's hair would feel like under his fingers or how it would feel if he had pulled him a little bit closer yesterday, absolutely not.

"Ask me again in three months."

"Huh?" Yuu blinks at his guardian blankly, confused at being pulled from his thoughts.

"Ask me again in three months for judo lessons."

Yuu continues to stare blankly until he finally comprehends what Guren is saying, then he's full of aggravation. " _Three_ months? That's way too long!"

"Too long for what? You'll still like judo then, right?"

"Yeah, but think how many skills I could develop in those three months!"

"Three months to prove you'll stick with it. You must not care too much, you'd already forgotten what we were talking about."

"I was thinking!"

"About?"

Yuu opens his mouth and pauses, rapidly trying to come up with a believable lie, "Food?"

Guren looks at him skeptically, "Food? You're eating right now."

"Y-yeah, I was thinking about how good it was."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "I know you don't expect me to believe that."

"Why not?"

"How much are the classes?"

"I don't know."

"Yep three months is just long enough." Guren stands up from the table, "You've got clean up, I'll see you this evening."

"Yeah..."

Yuu gathers the breakfast dishes to put away and grabs his bag before heading to school which doesn't turn out to be much of a distraction either. His mind revolves around three things the whole day: getting Guren to shorten the three month wait, Mikaela, and keeping anyone from knowing he's thinking about Mikaela which isn't an easy task. Every time he starts to drift off, his mind conjures up the blonde and 50% of him wants to punch his lights out and the other 50% wants to get close to him. That part he has to continuously shut down because if Mikaela treats him like a kid, most likely he's over 18 and there's not much chance he'll be interested in him. It's easier to avoid going down that unfamiliar path altogether and to focus on what he knows, namely showing him who's stronger. If nothing else, he'll get respect.

Lunch comes and he manages to keep Shinoa from questioning him too deeply by directing all his responses back towards her to keep her talking. Shinoa doesn't seem to notice his evasion, but the other three catch on fairly quickly, though they leave it alone. Even Kimizuki, likely because he doesn't want the subject of his own crush brought up which Yuu still has no clue who it is, but he's _going_ to find out.

By the time the bell rings signaling the end of the day, he''s relieved he can finally stop by the dojo to get prices, then head home. It's exhausting trying to keep his face clear of the stupid look that Kimizuki says he gets when he's daydreaming. He's also thought a little _too_ much about Mikaela and it's making him antsy to say the least. The sooner he gets home, the better.

~~~~~  
Mikaela easily deflects Lacus' attempts to hit him and continues defending as the other boy grunts with the effort of trying to land a hit. "Mika," he complains, "You're not even trying!"

"I'm still giving you a challenge, aren't I?"

"It's insulting when you just stand there with that blank look on your face like this isn't even worth your time."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About your newfound interest in jailbait?"

"It's funny you should talk, don't you have a thing for little boys?"

"Not for _fucking,_ Mika!"

"Ah, that's right. It's so much more _noble_ just to enjoy making them cry, huh?"

Lacus gives him a shove into Rene who's walking by, "Don't judge. I can't help myself."

"I'm not judging you, so don't assume I'm trying to fuck Yuu."

"Oh _come on_! We all know where it's going to lead. You're going to be _friends_ with him?"

"Maybe."

Rene lets go of him and raises an eyebrow, "You forget we've been there every time you've talked to him. We see the way you look at him. If you get him alone, there's no way it won't eventually lead to sex."

"Unless he turns out to be less feisty and more obnoxious.," Lacus adds and Rene concedes.

"We're having a _class_ , can you three at least _try_ to practice?" A smooth voice cuts into their conversation. They bow quickly and murmur apologies. "It's fine, but split up so actual practice takes place. Lacus and Rene, you two together. Mikaela, you're with me."

Mikaela wrinkles his nose, but follows their instructor's swinging silver ponytail to a separate area of the mat. He already knows how this is going to end, but politeness dictates he obey his superior especially when surrounded by other people. Ferid's harmless for the most part and he can take care of himself, but that doesn't mean he enjoys being on the receiving end of his subtle flirtations.

He faces Ferid who's giving him _that_ grin again and braces for the onslaught. His instructor doesn't disappoint, Ferid comes after him fast with an uninterrupted flurry of jabs and punches that he has no choice but to block until his instructor exhausts himself. His movements are fluid and instinctual and Mikaela is so focused on defending that he can't go on the offensive. It's relentless until he trips on the edge of the mat and goes down.

Ferid doesn't waste a second, pouncing on him and immediately pinning his arms above his head, smirking as he accomplishes his goal. Mikaela glares up at him through his bangs, "You just love to get me under you, don't you?"

His smirks widens, "I have to take any opportunity I can get since you're so adamant about it not happening again."

"You're supposed to be a _professional_."

"Mikaela, we're both adults, there's nothing wrong here," he replies, squeezing Mikaela's hips a little tighter with his knees.

His eyes narrow and he brings up a knee to place a foot on the older male's chest and aggressively kicks him aside, "Alright, class is over." Mikaela stands up and brings them all together to end the class, ignoring Narumi's scowl. "Everyone did great. Lacus, you could use some work."

"Hey!"

"But, overall everyone seems to be improving, I'm sure we'll all place even higher at the next tournament."

"Yes, see you all next week," Ferid adds, finally pulling himself off the ground to place a hand on Mikaela's shoulder.

He shrugs him off and with a slight bow of his head, dismisses the class.

"If you keep doing my job, they'll start to respect you more than me," Ferid pouts.

"As they should. _Goodbye_ ," he says with a pointed look in his direction.

"So cold!"

Mikaela ignores him and catches up to Lacus and Rene. "Well if that kid doesn't work out, you'll always have Ferid," Lacus comments.

"Not interested."

"Really?"

"Wouldn't even consider it."

"Mmm...Ferid...more…" Lacus mimics and Mikaela's eyes widen before he roundhouse kicks him off the training mat, immediately jumping on Lacus and pummeling him with his fists.

"You shouldn't have let him suck your dick, Mika. You only have yourself to blame," Rene states, watching them calmly.

"Lacus needs to stop bringing up the past! It was one time and I was _drunk!_ "

"Yeah, uh huh, so drunk you let him lead you right to the backroom and pull your pants down without resisting in the slightest."

"It was _a lot_ of alcohol," he protests.

"Fortunately for you," he gestures at Rene and himself. "You have amazing friends who dragged you out of there before you did something really stupid."

"That wouldn't have happened."

"In any case you owe us, now get up."

Mikaela frowns before standing up and offering a hand down to Lacus who gladly takes it. "I can't wait until you fuck up, then I'll drag you through the dirt every time you open your mouth."

Rene snorts, "Good luck with that. I haven't even caught him yet."

"And there's a good reason for that," Lacus winks. "See ya Mika!" They wave and leave as he heads to the changing room to grab his stuff. Lacus has a point, he really does need to be more careful. It was careless of him to almost bed his instructor, he's had some close calls with alcohol before too. Maybe he should pay more attention to who's around when he drinks… Not that he's had much time for it anyway, classes have been keeping him pretty busy.

In fact he should probably get to bed on time tonight, he's got an early start tomorrow. He's careful to avoid Ferid's office as he leaves the building, not that he doesn't trust himself, but he'd rather not deal with the man with no one around.

"Why are _you_ here?!"

Mikaela glances around in confusion when he hears someone yelling and his eyes fall on Yuu, eyes narrowed in resentment. If anyone, _he_ should be questioning why Yuu's always around here, he doesn't even attend. " _Me_? Why are _you_ here, you don't take classes or know anyone here."

"Yet!"

"Yes, _yet_ and it doesn't look like that's changing anytime soon," Mikaela mocks.

"I don't need classes to kick your ass!"

Yuu braces himself and Mikaela gives him a look of confusion, "I'm not going to fight you."

"Then I guess you'll just kick your ass kicked even worse." Yuu puts his head down and charges towards Mikaela who sidesteps him in bewilderment.

"Yuu-chan…?"

"Don't call me that!" He jumps on Mikaela and sends them both tumbling to the ground where Yuu attempts to get him in a headlock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mikaela exclaims, struggling to get from under Yuu without hurting him, settling for flipping him over his shoulder to the ground before hastily standing up and backing away.

It seems he's finally set the younger boy off because Yuu gets up with fire in his eyes, starting back towards him and….Mikaela punches him in the stomach, delivering a solid hit to his solar plexus. He watches curiously as emerald eyes fill with pain and Yuu hunches in on himself, gasping for breath. He falls to his knees, still trying to say something until his eyes cross and he hits the ground. Mikaela looks down at him in surprise, he didn't expect the younger boy to take the punch _that_ badly. He glances around and debates on leaving Yuu there, but in the end his conscience wins out and he hefts Yuu up to take him home.


	4. Attraction

Chapter 4: Attraction

* * *

Yuu wakes up with a gasp, blinking in confusion. _Where the hell am I? Why's it so dark and why's my stomach hurting?_ He shakes his head to clear away the dream he had, he doesn't remember the full details, but it was graphic enough for him to wake up with the erection he's been bordering on all afternoon. It's when he's reaching towards his boxers that he feels the presence of someone next to him and with slowly dawning horror realizes he's not alone.

He pulls his hand back and scoots away enough to try to get a glimpse of whoever's sleeping next to him, that's when it hits him he's not in his room or his own bed either. Yuu curses quietly and begins shimmying towards the edge until an arm clamps around his waist and he stops breathing, praying that whoever kidnapped him won't wake up.

"I'm awake, you can breathe, Yuu-chan."

He recognizes that voice and his body goes weak with relief before he remembers the situation he's in and his body tenses once more.

"How did I…" he begins questioning, sitting up which causes Mikaela's arm to slide over his crotch and he freezes in shock.

"How did you get hard? I don't know," Mikaela answers, pressing his arm firmly down.

"N-no, that's not...what I m-meant."

"You need help?" He questions, rubbing his arm back and forth over the bulge in Yuu's boxers.

His eyes squeeze shut, even as his hips subtly push forward. "N-no!"

"You sure?"

Yuu feels Mikaela's fingers plucking at the top of his boxers before his hand slides back down to squeeze lightly at his crotch which does nothing to lessen the aching. "Um…"

Mikaela slides him back down until he's laying on his back, "I can't see your face, so you'll have to speak up."

"I don't…"

"Why are you so silent now?" He teases. "Usually you're yelling about this or that. I wonder how long you'll be able to stay quiet?"

Yuu shivers at the double meaning in Mikaela's words, he's not sure why he can't seem to get a single sentence out now. He's never been in this type of situation before, but it's _Mikaela,_ the jerk who keeps picking on him. The very attractive jerk who he's been thinking about all day, but still, he should be telling him exactly where he could fuck off to, the words just won't seem to come. "Fuck...off...home," Yuu mutters weakly.

The blonde laughs at him, "I'm already home, Yuu-chan. You're in my bed." He slips a hand up through one of the legs of his boxers and Yuu gasps. Mikaela takes that as a good sign, tugging Yuu's boxers down to his thighs. He groans quietly as his erection begins to throb for more contact. Mikaela wraps a hand around his cock, thumbing the top, and Yuu goes rigid. He adjusts their position so that Yuu is cradled into his side before running his hand from base to end, massaging lightly. "Is this okay?"

"Y-yeah." Mika hums lightly and reaches under his pillow for a small bottle of lube. "What's that?" He questions when he hears the cap unscrewing.

"Lube."

" _You keep that under your pillow?!_ "

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a healthy male with a dick, aren't you?"

"I..uh..yeah, I mean no! I mean yes I have one..."

"You can admit you jerk off, Yuu-chan."

"Shut up!" His face is burning and now he's actually glad for the darkness of the room, less Mikaela see how red his face is.

"We can stop?" Not that he wants to, he's interested to see how vocal Yuu becomes when aroused.

"No!" Yuu protests, pushing his hardened cock against Mikaela and burying his face near the crook of his neck in embarrassment.

"If you say so," he chuckles. Even Yuu's embarrassment couldn't stop him from aggressively denying what he didn't want, Mikaela thinks in amusement. He feels Yuu's breath hitch against his neck as he begins stroking along his lube covered length, careful to go just fast enough to make Yuu feel good, but not enough to let him reach completion.

Yuu's breathing becomes heavy as Mikaela's larger hand strokes faster up and down his length. He can't hold his moans in as he tosses a leg over Mika's waist to press further into him, the heat building in his core making him tense with anticipation as he's brought to the edge and his body pleads for the release Mikaela's pace is keeping just out of reach. "Mikaela…."

"Hmm?"

"I...mm..."

"What's wrong?"

"You...faster."

"Why should I?" He questions teasingly, knowing he's keeping Yuu right on the edge purposely. He's young, if Mikaela actually wanted him to finish, he wouldn't last more than a minute. "Full sentences this time."

"I need...it."

"What's 'it?'"

"Mikaela!" He whines out.

"I like it when you call my name." Yuu groans when Mikaela slows down and he begins thrusting his hips to make up for it and he laughs. "Fine, if you're that eager to finish." Mikaela increases his pumping again and Yuu's hips jerk forward while he presses his face harder into Mikaela's neck as he comes close to climaxing.

"I'm...really...Mikaela…ngh...STOP!"

Mikaela can't contain his laughter at Yuu's outburst of anger. He can just imagine the angry shade of red Yuu's face turned when he squeezed his fingers against the glands right below the head of Yuu's dick, effectively blocking his orgasm right when he was about to finish. "What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" He asks through his laughter.

"You're an asshole!" Yuu shoves Mikaela's hand away and grabs hold of himself, intent on reaching the release he's been denied.

"Alright, alright, I'll take care of you," he says while batting Yuu's hands away.

"No, I can do it myself!"

"I promise I won't do that again." Yuu frowns but slowly moves his hand away to let Mikaela's take it's place. "Sorry Yuu-chan, you're just too funny."

" _Faster,_ " his muffled voice comes from Mikaela's neck. He's too irritated and frustrated to stay on the edge much longer. With a quick hard stroke from Mikaela, Yuu feels himself reach his climax and he bites down on the other male's neck with a groan, not letting go until he's ridden the high out to completion and his seed is smeared all over Mikaela's stomach.

"I guess I deserved that," he mumbles, rubbing the now sore spot on his neck.

"Yeah you did," Yuu replies, relaxing against him and breathing out softly against his neck.

Mikaela reaches up to brush his fingers through Yuu's raven locks, smiling to himself as Yuu lets out a noise of contentment. Once he got over his embarrassment, Yuu was just as vocal and feisty as he was outside the bed. And if what just happened was any indication, he's definitely not _uninterested._ He just might take a few nudges.

Yuu yawns and enjoys the warmth of Mikaela's body pressed against him as he feels himself starting to drift back off. He's snuggling back into Mikaela and getting comfortable when everything hits him all at once. Yuu pushes away from him quickly, thoughts whirling a mile a minute. _How did this happen?! Where am I?! What?!_

"What am I doing here?!"

"Well I couldn't leave you lying in the street after you passed out from... _a single punch._ " Mikaela laughs at the embarrassment he can feel radiating off the younger boy, "So I brought you home with me, but you can get out now."

"Aren't you generous," he mutters sarcastically.

"Hey, I could've left you for dead! Be thankful!"

"You weren't going to wake me up?"

"Nah, it had been hours and I have class tomorrow, so I just came in here to sleep too."

Yuu glances at the window, "It's the middle of the night…"

"Yep, you slept a while, but I guess you were having a good dream," he teases.

"No, I wasn't!"

" _Uh huh."_ Yuu leans forward and shoves Mikaela backwards, disappointed when he doesn't fall off the bed. "Is that how you want to be?"

"Yeah!" Mikaela narrows his eyes before easily wrestling Yuu into a cocoon of bedding, despite his flailing limbs, and perches on top of him. He switches on a lamp and grins down at him, the only thing peeking out of the comforter being Yuu's head. "You're smothering me!"

"You started it."

"What are you, _five_?"

"That would make you a baby, which I guess sounds about right."

"Let me out," he huffs out in annoyance.

Mikaela scans him, taking in his ruffled hair and annoyed green eyes as his grin softens, "You're kind of cute, glad I didn't hit you in the face."

Yuu flushes and looks away, "You're heavy."

He places a light kiss on Yuu's forehead before falling to the side and untangling Yuu, so he can slip under the covers for bed. "Goodnight Yuu-chan."

"I'm not staying here."

"Either way, I'm going to sleep."

Yuu yanks his boxers up, "Where are we anyway?"

"In my bed, clearly."

"No, jerk. I meant where do you live?"

"Near Yokohama."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That's almost two hours away by train! They'll have stopped running before I can get home!"

"Not my problem, next time think before you pass out in the street."

"You punched me!"

Mikaela shrugs and pulls the blankets up, "And now I'm going to sleep. Lock the door on your way out."

"Hell no! I hope you get kidnapped, like you did to me."

"If you really felt kidnapped, I can't believe you didn't want me to stop."

"Shut up!"

"Kind of kinky, aren't you?"

"No! God you're so annoying. Where are my pants?"

"In the desk chair."

Yuu quickly pulls his pants on, makes sure everything is in his bag, and runs out the door, being sure _not_ to lock it. If he's going to have to call Guren, he may as well try to get as close to home as possible. He whips out his phone to find the closest train station and discovers the bastard lied to him, he's only about 30 minutes from his house by train. He's both annoyed and relieved.

He hugs his bag tight when he takes a seat on the train, the lack of people leaving many open spots, and stares out the opposite window. He's not sure what to make of what just happened. Yeah, he had thought Mikaela was attractive, ignoring his irritating personality, and he doesn't regret what happened, but he feels odd about it. Like he made a mistake by leaving, part of him feels disappointed about it, but he had to get home.

He's not even sure what possessed him to let an almost complete stranger give him a hand job, but at the time he was only using one head to think and it wasn't the one with a brain. His cheeks color when he remembers how shamelessly he tried to finish himself with Mikaela right next to him laughing, what an _ass_. Yuu sighs in frustration, he doesn't know anything about Mikaela, age, school, nothing, but if he hadn't had to go home, he would have been content to go back to sleep right there with him and he almost did. Shinoa would never let him forget if she found out about that, especially if she knew how fast he went down from a punch after trying to fight Mikaela numerous times.

But she'll never have to find out, he thinks, opening his door to quietly sneak into his bedroom. Guren's texts had stopped around eleven, so if he doesn't get caught, he can pretend he was home and in bed before midnight. Yuu flips on his bedroom light and curses, Guren's laying in his bed and he blinks awake in the sudden light.

Guren sits up, glances at the cell phone in his hand, and narrows his eyes at Yuu. "You're grounded. Two weeks."

"You didn't even ask me why!"

"If you felt it was important, you would have sent a text or called." Guren gives him a once over, "Your hands look fine to me."

"Yeah, but…"

"Yuu, it's close to one thirty in the morning on a school night. I'm not in the mood to hear excuses." Guren shoves him aside, "Go to bed." He pauses on the way out the door, "Oh and martial arts lessons are off the table."

" _What?!_ If I had lessons, I would've been home on time!" A shut door is Guren's only response.

Yuu curses Mikaela again. That asshole's one lucky punch just cost him classes for the foreseeable future. When he sees him again, Mikaela won't be thanking him for avoiding _his_ face.


	5. Uncertainty

Chapter 5: Uncertainty

* * *

Rene orders them a final round of drinks and Mikaela eats one last piece of sushi. Their 90 minute time limit for nomihoudai at the izakaya is almost up and the the girls, Horn and Chess, are eager to do karaoke. After 90 minutes of unlimited drinks, he would think they'd want a break, but they picked a karaoke place that also offered unlimited drinks. Honestly, he's already feeling a little unsteady which never leads to good things, but he can't bail halfway through the night.

Lacus leans into him, "Still holding your alcohol?"

"Of course, though I don't see why we need to go to _another_ all you can drink place."

"It's what they picked, but you don't _have_ to drink, you can just fall asleep like you usually do after drinking too much, ya light weight."

"You gonna carry me home?"

"Not a chance," Lacus scoffs."You just better make sure you wake up when it's time to go."

"What great friends I have," he retorts, accepting his last drink. He tries to sip it slowly, but everyone else finishes up quickly and he's forced to chug the last half of the glass before they lose patience. "Alright, I'm done."

"Let's go then," Chess yells excitedly.

Rene links an arm with his to keep him with the group as they head out into the night. He must look a lot drunker than he feels if the other boy is already concerned about him getting separated from them. Granted, after chugging that last drink, he'd love nothing more than to sit down forever somewhere nice and cool, but he's pretty sure there's at least two hours of karaoke coming up.

They opt for a larger karaoke room meant for more people than they actually have in their party and the first thing he does when they get their room is to curl up in a corner of one of the couches. He dozes off and on for about four songs until Chess grabs his hands and demands they sing the next song together.

One song somehow turns into half an hour of slurred singing and it's a good thing he already knows most of the words because focusing on the lyrics displayed across the screen is out of his capabilities at the moment.

When he's deemed his participation good enough, he finally relinquishes the microphone to Rene and drops onto one of the couches with his head in Horn's lap, sighing in relief at the soft comfort of her thighs. His eyes close as she and Chess begin singing a classic Disney song and he's halfway to bliss when he feels someone poking him in the cheek.

He stares up at Lacus smirking down at him, "I knew you'd be asleep."

"Then let me!"

"First, tell me did you give up on the kid," he replies, brushing Mikaela's bangs back from his forehead.

"No..."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mentioned him and you started grinning. You've seen him."

"Not for two weeks."

"Spit it out already."

"Well that day at the dojo after you pissed me off, he tried to fight me and I punched him."

"You _punched_ him?"

"Not _hard_ , well okay I mean kind of hard. He blacked out."

"Mika, what the hell?! You can't go around knocking people out!"

"I didn't! It was his stomach!"

"Well? Did you leave him there?"

"No," Mikaela then tells him what happened much to Lacus' amusement.

"Well you work fast, don't you?"

"I can't control his body."

"So, now what?"

"Now, I see if I scared him off or if he comes back."

"Didn't sound like he was scared to me. Bring him next time, let's see how well he holds his own," Lacus says, standing up and taking the microphone from Horn. "I love this song." Mikaela watches Lacus and Chess sing the next song and he wants to get up and join, but he's so warm and comfortable, sleeping comes much easier.

When he wakes up next, Chess, Horn, and Lacus are still singing their drunk hearts out and Rene has taken Lacus' spot on the couch, his head against Horn's shoulder, looks like Rene has hit his limit too. He's the second most light weight out of all of them, unlike the two purple haired members of their party. Lacus and Chess can go all night and still be fine in the morning. He's feeling a little lonely, he always gets like this after being drunk for a while. Mikaela reaches over to tug at Rene's shirt, "Kiss me."

Rene raises an eyebrow at him, but complies, leaning down to kiss him. It's warm, a little rough from their slightly chapped lips, and tastes heavily of alcohol, but that's fine, it's the affection he likes more than the actual act. He opens his mouth, content to keep sleepily kissing Rene until Lacus shoves a hand between them, "You are the most affectionate drunk I've ever met." He yanks Mikaela up, "Let's go, they're about to close. Can you make it home?"

"Yeah, I'm sober," he mumbles as they head towards the exit. Chess and Horn stumbling off together. He'd be more worried for them if he wasn't already aware they could take care of themselves.

"No, you're not. Text when you get home, so we know not to come hunt you down."

"Fine."

"And don't forget we're coming over tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters, waving a dismissive hand, "Bring food." Lacus salutes him with two fingers and turns away, leaving Mikaela to make his way home alone. The other two live near each other, their dorms are the opposite direction of his and a little farther away, so all three of them rarely end up commuting together unless they're already in the same place. He shakes his head and buys a bottle of water from a nearby vending machine before checking the time. 3 a.m. Hmm, by the time he wakes up it'll be afternoon, he muses as he begins the walk home.

~~~~~  
"So idiotic," Shinya murmurs in annoyance, glaring at Guren.

Yuu stands next to them holding the first aid kit as Shinya patches up a long gash down Guren's arm. Yuu had suggested they go to the hospital, but Shinya had reassured him that it wasn't deep enough to pose too much of a problem.

"I told you to wait! Why didn't you listen?" He demands to know, pulling the bandage tighter around Guren's arm.

"Ow, careful! Yuu, come finish this."

"I've got it!"

"You're hurting me more than this scrape right now."

"You deserve it!"

"Shinya, it's just a scrape. I had him, there was no point waiting."

"I'm your partner! You should at least _try_ listening to me!"

"You're not my partner," Guren responds blankly.

"I am! We've been assigned together, you can't just run off on your own like that."

"I took care of myself before you came and I still can."

Shinya ties off the bandage and smacks the wound hard, looking pleased when Guren can't hold in his flinch. "Oh, did that hurt?"

Guren glares back at him, opening his mouth to argue with Shinya, and Yuu sighs as he listens to them bicker. He frowns at Guren, he doesn't get why he's resisting Shinya's partnership so hard. Having a partner would be nice, someone you could always rely on to have your back and to be there for you no matter what. He has his friends and they're great mostly, but it's different from having a bond with one person through thick and thin.

Guren has his whole detective agency as friends, Mito, Goshi, Sayuri, and Shigure, they're all close, but none of them would qualify as his partner. All of them are content to let Guren fly solo and do his own thing. Shinya seems to be the only one trying to form a different kind of bond with Guren, but he's fighting an uphill battle. Guren is content with his circle of friends and doing things his way, honestly he wouldn't be surprised if Shinya gave up sooner rather than later.

Yuu sets the kit down now that he knows his adopted parent is fine and walks out the door to meet up with his friends. They're meeting at the arcade to celebrate the end of his two week grounding. He didn't tell them the full details of what happened, just that the fight ended badly and he missed curfew, he refused to elaborate any more than that. Yuu picks up the pace, he's so restless and has been the past two weeks.

Since he's been grounded, he's been either at school or stuck at home. Although, it has given him a lot of time to practice his fighting stances. He's spent some time every day for the last two weeks copying the beginner youtube videos, so he's made some progress there and hopefully he's convincing Guren he's serious about gaining fighting skills.

But, going somewhere else and getting out of the house would finally get rid of his need to _do something._ He arrives at the arcade and heads up to the rhythm floor where Yoichi and Shinoa are having a dance off.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Mitsuba and Kimizuki reply, the other two too busy concentrating on the game to answer.

"You guys been here long?"

"Just long enough for Shinoa and Yoichi to go head to head."

Shinoa jumps off the machine with a jeer in Yoichi's direction and a cheer in Yuu's. "He never stood a chance! What took you so long?"

"Guren got hurt stalking some guy and the new guy was patching him up."

"The one Guren refuses to acknowledge?"

"Yep."

She nods, "You're up. This may be the only thing you can actually crush Kimizuki in."

Kimizuki scoffs, "I'd like to see him try."

"You're on." He's excellent at this game and he knows Kimizuki's weakness is songs that require a lot of jumping, which is of course what he picks. By the third round, Yuu's almost as out of breath as his opponent. He's about to secure his win when he catches a flash of blonde hair, Yuu whips his head around just in time to see a girl disappear around the corner and he's filled with disappointment as he tries to recover from his blunder, but he's completely out of sync now and he gives up, letting Kimizuki win.

"Yuu, what the hell was that?"

"I got distracted."

"Yeah by that blonde girl with the bouncing boobs, better watch out Mitsuba, Yuu's taste might be changing."

"I don't think he was distracted by her, Shinoa." Yoichi inputs quickly. "Were you?"

"I was," he answers simply, leaving it at that. There's no way he'll admit to hoping it was Mikaela, that would lead to a new round of questioning that he doesn't want to bother with.

Yoichi's eyebrows furrow, "You were?"

"Your turn Mitsuba."

As Shinoa and Mitsuba battle it out, Yuu wanders over to one of the other games, now that he's here he doesn't actually feel like doing much and he's not feeling very social anymore. It sucks to say, but he'd rather be at home right now, at least there he wouldn't be glancing around every five seconds on the zero percent chance Mikaela might show up.

"Yuu-san, do you want to race against me?"

"Sure," he answers Yoichi halfheartedly. He can count on Yoichi not badgering him with questions. He follows the brunette to the other side of the floor where he uses Mario Kart to take his mind off what he really wants.

They go from racing, back to rhythm games to the crane machines, and finally finish in the new photobooth Mitsuba insists they try out because of the added features. It proves to be a long three hours at the arcade. It's a blessing when they finally leave to the crepe shop.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've had that stupid look on your face ever since you messed up on DDR," Kimizuki states.

"Didn't you want to come out with us to celebrate?" Yoichi questions.

He takes a bite of his chocolate banana crepe, "I did, guess I didn't realize how tired I was. Didn't realize I had a _stupid_ look on my face either though, so thanks for that."

"No problem."

Yuu debates throwing his crepe at Kimizuki, but decides it's too good to waste on him, he turns to Yoichi instead. "Guren still hasn't put martial arts lessons back on the table, not even if I wait three months. He says I have no discipline…"

He hums thoughtfully, "Yuu-san...what _did_ happen when you fought that guy?"

Yuu struggles and fails to fight down the blush his memories bring up, "I lost, that's all."

"Yeah, but _how_ did that make you miss your curfew?" Mitsuba looks at him in confusion.

"Uh...I got hit so hard, I was confused and couldn't find my way home."

They all stare at him with nonplussed looks until Kimizuki breaks the awkward silence with a direct, "You're lying."

"I'm not," he says around a mouthful of crepe.

"There is _no_ way you wandered around for hours without calling for help or you know using your _phone._ I call bullshit."

"You are bullshit," he mutters back.

Shinoa snatches the rest of his crepe, "Spill or the crepe gets it!"

"Shinoa!" Yuu frowns in disgust as she mimes licking his crepe. He debates between lying again or telling the truth, settling for somewhere in the middle. "I put him in a headlock, but he pulled a dirty move and punched me in the stomach. I woke up near the dojo close to midnight."

"He _left_ you?"

"You passed out from _one_ punch? I told you to leave that guy alone! Why are you so stupid?" Kimizuki exclaims in frustration.

"Hey, I was winning until he did that!"

"He left you unconscious! What part of that do you not understand?!"

"I'm _fine."_

"Yuu, I don't say this enough, but seriously be careful. That could have ended really badly."

"Believe me, I know, Shinoa." She shakes her head and they all give him concerned looks. "Seriously it wasn't that big a deal, I survived and made it home, now I'll just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I think it's a good idea Guren cancelled your martial arts classes," Yoichi begins. "Imagine if you were running into him all the time."

"Wrong! If I took classes, I would've known to block. But, more importantly, Shinoa give me back my crepe!"

She pops the last of it into her mouth, "For being an idiot and lying to us about it."

Yuu feels his frustration grow, all he wanted was the crepe, not a lecture about misbehaving from _Shinoa_ of all people. He shoves back his chair, "It's been fun, but I've gotta get home. Thanks for coming out guys."

"So what? Now you're going to go home and sulk?"

"No," Yuu shoots the pink haired boy a dirty look, "We're done right? You were about to leave too."

"Don't get mad at us because you got your ass kicked."

"See ya!" He pushes his chair in and makes a break for it. This outing didn't help at all, just made him even more annoyed. He's heading for his platform when he pauses, Guren may still be at home arguing with Shinya and he doesn't feel like holeing back up in his room. Yuu sighs and turns away, letting his feet take the lead. When he looks up, he already knows what to expect. He's walked right back to Mikaela's apartment, where he's wanted to go all day.

He steps back after pressing the doorbell, half of him desperately hoping Mikaela isn't home and the other half hoping he is. The door unlocks and Mikaela appears, looking like he just rolled out of bed with messy hair and wrinkled sweat pants. His eyes, however, look wide awake as he grins down at him. "Hmm, look who came back."


	6. Embarrassment

Chapter 6: Embarrassment

* * *

Mikaela leans against the doorframe with folded arms, "Hmm look who came back." Yuu stares at the ground, unable to meet Mikaela's eyes until he reaches out a hand to lift Yuu's chin. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"So, you came all the way over here and rang my doorbell for 'nothing,' Yuu-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later," he lets go of Yuu's chin to shut the door.

"No, wait!" Yuu yells, shoving the door back open. Mikaela looks at him expectantly. "Just let me stay a while."

"Why should I?"

"Because you punched me! _And_ you kidnapped me! You owe me."

"You left my door unlocked and I could've been kidnapped so I think we're even." Yuu makes an annoyed sound and shoves past Mikaela, toeing off his shoes, and standing in the hallway. "If you wanna come in that bad…" He shuts the door and grabs Yuu by the wrist, leading him to the living room and dropping down on the couch.

Yuu hesitates before joining him on the couch and slyly taking in Mikaela's rumpled appearance. It's almost mid-afternoon yet he looks like he just woke up, he guesses that's what happens when you don't have parents to wake you up. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he doesn't actually know if he lives here alone.

He glances around the living room, it's modest. There's the sofa they're on, an armchair next to it, a wide coffee table, then an entertainment system with a console and a variety of games, your typical living room.

His eyes drift back to Mikaela who looks to be dozing against the couch, he's just as attractive sleeping as he is awake, his sleep tousled hair framing the subtle lines of his face. Yuu resists the urge to brush a few strands away from his full cheeks and questions him instead. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Blue eyes open slowly and peer at him sleepily, "I'm still tired, I haven't been up long. I was out late. Besides I don't have to do anything in my own home."

"Do you live here alone?"

"Mmm."

Yuu grunts when he feels a remote hit him in the stomach and glares back at the blonde, but he's already shut his eyes. He settles back against the couch, flipping idly through the channels, and thinking hard. So, he lives alone, meaning Mikaela's probably far older than him and that leaves him with a feeling of disappointment.

He'd been avoiding thinking about Mikaela's age, but what are the chances of a seventeen year old, maybe eighteen year old living alone. Yuu supposes he could just ask, but honestly he doesn't really want to know for sure. Besides if he turns out to be _too_ old, he shouldn't stay here and he's not ready to leave yet. He pulls his legs up onto the couch and focuses on the TV, sneaking the occasional glance at Mikaela which is how he notices his neck doesn't have a single bruise on it.

"The bite mark is gone…"

"It's been two weeks," he responds without opening his eyes.

"Yeah…" Yuu turns back to the TV, this is getting awkward. He doesn't know what to say or if he should even be talking right now. He gives up, just thankful he hasn't been kicked out yet.

It's about halfway through the show, Yuu notices Mikaela has fallen completely asleep and he slowly begins to scoot closer, Mikaela's warmth exuding a magnetic pull towards him. If he's going to be kicked out, he might as well satisfy his curiosity first. Yuu holds his breath until he's right next to him, hoping he won't wake up and say anything. It must be his lucky day because Mikaela simply loops an arm around him, smirking as his fingers trail up Yuu's sides. Yuu relaxes and breathes out once the other boy doesn't comment on his closeness.

He's getting comfortable and finally starting to get into the show when Mikaela speaks, "You're not sneaky at all, I hope you know that."

"I wasn't trying to be," he retorts.

"Is that why you were holding your breath," he teases.

"No! I just...do it for practice sometimes...for swimming."

"Swimming?" He questions skeptically.

"Yes, _swimming_ , you know where you have to hold your breath underwater!"

"Whatever you say."

Yuu frowns as the blonde goes back to sleep. Aren't they going to talk at all? What's the point of staying then? He can watch TV at home. Yuu glances back over at him, using his eyes to trace the relaxed line of his mouth, and frowns. It's not fair that Mikaela's right here, but off limits. Yuu glances up and flinches when he realizes he's being watched.

"Do you want to kiss me, Yuu-chan?" Mikaela asks curiously.

"No!" His eyes flick to Mikaela's mouth and he winces, okay maybe that was a lie. He definitely wouldn't mind. The other boy gives him a knowing look and pats his lap for Yuu to sit, he quickly shakes his head and scoots away until Mikaela grabs him and drags him over.

"I already know you want to."

"I was thinking how much I _didn't_ want to kiss you!"

Mikaela releases him, "Last chance, if you don't tell me now, you'll never have another opportunity."

"Maybe a little," he mutters. He _is_ curious plus once he leaves today, it'll never happen again, so once can't hurt.

"What was that?" Mikaela questions loudly.

"I said maybe a little!" He pats his thighs and Yuu sighs before moving over to straddle his lap, cheeks flushed and ignoring Mikaela's amused gaze.

"You have to look at me, Yuu-chan."

No I don't," he responds quickly, "people do this with their eyes closed."

He rolls his eyes and grabs hold of Yuu's chin to meet his lips halfway. It starts off soft and Yuu is surprised at how pleasant it feels and how gentle Mikaela is being, he's quick to kiss back with the same pressure Mikaela's using as he balances his hands on the other boy's shoulder.

Mikaela takes it as Yuu's comfortable enough with him and slips his tongue between Yuu's easily parted lips...that's when it becomes messy. Yuu's all over the place and clearly doesn't have a clue what he's doing. Mikaela pulls back laughing and Yuu's eyes widen in horror.

"What?! Why're you laughing?!"

"You're a terrible kisser."

Yuu feels his body heating up as he shifts himself as far back as he can go without falling off Mikaela's lap. He can't even look him in the eye anymore, "W-well I mean, it's not like I do this often!"

"You never kissed anyone before?"

"A girl...once, but not like that."

"For someone who runs their mouth so much, I would think you'd be better as using it!" He teases goodnaturedly.

"S-shut up," Yuu shoves him, quickly standing up. He's embarrassed enough right now, he doesn't need Mikaela teasing him about it.

Mikaela snags his wrist, "It's okay, I'll teach you."

"You're an ass."

He doesn't bother to respond, simply pulling Yuu back into his lap instead. "Go slow and follow me...it's not like eating ice cream."

" _Shut up!_ "

Mikaela kisses him again, gently opening Yuu's mouth and slowly bringing his tongue to meet his. He sets the pace, slow and languid, Yuu follows, doing his best to keep up without going overboard. He jumps when Mikaela's hands slip down to his ass and squeeze before pulling him closer. Yuu makes a sound of annoyance when he feels Mikaela smirking, then follows the other boy's lead, moving his hands from shoulders to bury them in blonde hair. If Mikaela can touch wherever he wants, then so can he. His fingers gently stroke through the strands eliciting a soft noise of appreciation from the blonde, Yuu marvels at how soft and thick the other boys hair is, perfect for grabbing onto.

He sighs as he lets Mikaela deepen the kiss further, he really likes this, he could do it for hours, how warm his mouth is along with how the other boy knows how to use his tongue perfectly...which could only come from lots of experience. Yuu frowns for a second before quickly shaking it off and kissing back harder, it's not like he expected anything different.

It's about five minutes later while Mikaela's hands are gently massaging down his back that he realizes he's enjoying their kiss a lot more than he thought if the throbbing in his pants is anything to go by. That leads him to his dilemma, Mikaela's still pulling him closer and if he stays in this position, his erection will definitely become noticeable and the last thing he wants is Mikaela to find out and tease him about it.

"You okay, Yuu-chan?" Mikaela questions, breaking the kiss, much to Yuu's relief and disappointment.

"Y-yeah...um...I need to the use the bathroom."

"What a mood killer."

"Sorry."

Mikaela looks at him curiously before nodding at a door a little farther back, "It's right there."

Yuu nods, then quickly hops up and hurries into the bathroom, thankful that the TV is still on. He pulls down his pants and prays that his problem will disappear without him having to take care of it, but the exact opposite happens. Having his boxers down in Mikaela's apartment and running the risk of being caught makes his cock stand up farther.

If he stays in here too long, it'll be suspicious and his mind doesn't look like it's going to cooperate with him right now. He groans quietly, it looks like there's no way out of this. With a quick glance at the door, he squeezes some lotion in his hand, and tries to take care of his problem as quietly and quickly as possible.

~~~~~  
Mikaela leans back on the couch, waiting for Yuu to come out of the bathroom, Yuu's been in there a while and he's starting to get concerned. Although part of him would be lying if he said he wasn't eager to pick up where they left out. How could he not be? The little sounds of pleasure Yuu unknowingly made coupled with his perfectly squeezable ass, of course he'd be eager to touch him again. If he hadn't run off, Mikaela's almost positive he would have had Yuu on his back, their bodies pressed close together within a few minutes at most. His hand slides over his crotch, well so much for that.

Although, even though Yuu _seemed_ to be enjoying it, maybe he wasn't. He has been gone a long time, unless...Mikaela jumps up and quietly presses his ear to the bathroom door. A smirk breaks out across his face when he hears Yuu's light gasps from inside. He steps back, unable to fight down his amusement, seems like Yuu enjoyed the kiss far more than he'd thought. No wonder he'd actually wanted to stop in the middle for a _bathroom break_ of all things.

He gives a few short knocks on the door, "Yuu-chan? What are you doing? You've been in there a while."

"N-nothing! I'll be out in a second."

"Do you need a laxative? I can go buy you one."

"No! Just shut up and go away!"

Mikaela wiggles the doorknob experimentally, "Are you okay?"

He's rewarded with Yuu's panicked voice, "Y-yeah! Don't come in!"

His grin widens, there's no chance of that happening. Mikaela throws open the door and his eyes fall on Yuu in the middle of the bathroom, eyes wide open, hand frozen in mid stroke around his erect cock, and his mouth hanging open in shock. "Are you _masturbating_ in my apartment?!"

"No!"

"You are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You should learn to lock the door, Yuu-chan."

"I wasn't!" Mikaela watches as a red faced Yuu yanks up his pants and runs past him out of the bathroom. He doesn't miss the flinch as the younger boy's pants come up and he chases him down, pinning him on his hands and knees. "Mikaela get off!"

"Why should I?" He responds, grinding his lower body into Yuu's ass.

"B-because," Yuu gasps out, trying to wiggle away.

"Nah." He pushes his quickly hardening erection into Yuu again, slipping a hand into the younger boy's pants as he involuntarily pushes back against him.

"M-Mikaela…"

"Hmm?" Mikaela wraps a hand around him and he can tell Yuu's close, he must've been almost done when he was interrupted. Yuu's panting heavily, still trying to move away as Mikaela strokes him when they both hear the sound of someone approaching the door. Mikaela curses quietly as he holds Yuu down from getting away, he's not going to stop now. Yuu must be able to tell he won't because he cries out a 'Mikaela no!' that's cut off in a groan as one firm jerk does him in.

Yuu cries out his orgasm just as the door opens and Mikaela feels Yuu's pants go damp around his hand as he rubs Yuu through his climax. "Mikaela gross!" He glances up to see Lacus and Rene standing in the doorway. "Cover your eyes, Rene! Mika goes to jail alone, we didn't see anything!" He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Yuu who is trembling beneath him. He gently kisses the back of Yuu's neck as he massages his now flaccid member. "Mika! Stop! My eyes! They burn!"

"Hey! You came into _my_ apartment!"

"Next time lock the door!" They both step around them, placing drinks on the table, and taking seats on the couch. "I hope the couch is safe at least."

"Shut up Lacus." He glances down at Yuu now sitting there in his soiled pants giving him a furious look. "You okay, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu yanks Mikaela's hand from his pants, " _I hate you so much_."

~~~~~  
Yuu sits curled into a ball in Mikaela's lap, silently fuming. He can't believe he ever wanted to stay here and he can't forget Lacus' look of horror or his own embarrassment at having two complete strangers witness his orgasm. Just thinking about how Mikaela didn't stop when they heard someone coming makes him mad all over again and he pinches the arm wrapped around his waist until Mikaela responds by grabbing a handful of his ass. "Don't do that!"

"You pinched me first."

"You deserved it."

He shrugs, resting his head on Yuu's shoulder, and Yuu frowns harder. After recovering from his humiliation, Mikaela had dragged him off to the bathroom to clean him up. He had tried to pull his pants down, but Yuu had resisted, insisting he could clean himself. Mikaela had let him be and returned with a change of clothes while his were being washed. So now, he's being held against his will in Mikaela's lap, squeezed tighter every time he tries to get up.

He'd be happier if they all just ignored him and let him in wallow in misery, but Mikaela won't let him go and every few minutes Lacus looks at him and makes increasingly disgusted faces. "Would you cut that out?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how this happened. Why are you here?"

"He came to visit, he missed me."

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh really? So...why _are_ you here?"

Yuu feels his face warm when everyone turns to him expectantly, but he refuses to admit that Mikaela is actually right. He breathes a sigh of relief at the sound of the doorbell ringing and their attention immediately switches to the pizza delivery.

He uses the distraction to finally tumble out of Mikaela's lap and make a break for it. "Yuu-chan, where are you going?" Mikaela questions in amusement. "You're not hungry?"

He pauses, _well now that you mention it… "_ A little," he admits.

"Then come sit down, I don't bite."

"You grab."

Mikaela rolls his eyes, "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

"You better," he mutters, coming back to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"He's a kid, Mika," Rene comments.

"It's _fine."_

He shrugs and flips open the pizza boxes, "Pick what you want."

Yuu grabs a slice of three meat and chews it to occupy his mouth before he says something he'll regret. He _knows_ he's young and doesn't have a chance with Mikaela, he's not sure he even wants to anymore, but Rene doesn't have to point it out.

Besides he's not _that_ much older...right? He tunes into their conversation and they're discussing exams, college exams. Maybe they're freshmen. "You guys are freshmen?"

There's a pause in eating until Rene breaks it, "Juniors."

Yuu winces, "Sooo you're how old?"

"Mika's 27."

"What?!" _Fuck! That's as old as Guren! He's gonna kill me if he finds out about this._ Yuu's face morphs into panic as he stands quickly, wondering if his clothes are dry yet and how fast he can get out of here.

"Calm down Yuu-chan," Mikaela says, tugging his already loose shorts hard enough he has to grab them to keep them from falling. "I'm only 21."

"Oh." That's still older than he hoped, but five years is much better than eleven.

"Problem?"

"I don't know," he admits. If they're just friends, 21 isn't a big deal, but they've already crossed the bounds of what a 'friend' would do. He still finds Mika stupidly attractive and his body definitely agrees, yet he's still unsure…

"Don't think so hard, Yuu-chan." Mikaela presses a kiss into his stomach, "Just take things for what they are."

Yuu stares down into blue eyes peering earnestly up into his own and reaches down to run fingers through blonde hair, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he let himself fall just a little.


	7. Violation

Chapter 7: Violation

* * *

Yuu slides further down in his seat behind Guren and Shinya, not that it really matters, they're oblivious to him anyway. Guren's driving and if he's understanding correctly, Shinya's overtly flirting with him, not even trying to hide it. Guren for his part seems to be content pretending everything Shinya's saying is normal and avoiding rising to the bait.

"I wonder which way you'll choose," Shinya muses as they approach a split in the highway. "Bottom or top?"

"I prefer bottom."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, less busy down here."

Shinya snickers and Yuu rolls his eyes, even he got that one. "You know I'm back here, right?"

"Ah, sorry Yuu. You were so quiet I forgot actually."

"What was I supposed to do when you were making all those weird comments to Guren?"

"What weird comments?" Guren questions, his eyes flicking to Yuu in the rearview mirror."

"You _know._ "

"Can't say I do. "

Yuu sits back with a frown, they're not dragging him into their weird conversation. He only came along to help them because Guren said he'd pay him. Yuu shoves open the door when they park and waits for them impatiently on the sidewalk.

"Slow down there speedy, there's no rush." Guren glances to Shinya, "You sure he's the one?"

"Maybe, but it's fine if he isn't."

"What? No it isn't."

"Sure it is. If he's the wrong guy, we'll keep investigating until we find him and we will because...one truth prevails!" Guren stares at him blankly and Yuu rolls his eyes. "You guys didn't get that?! Seriously? Guren?"

"Oh I got it alright. I'm just in shock you actually thought it was a good idea."

"You guys are no fun."

" _I'm_ fun, but I don't know about Guren."

"I'm fun too...Shinya's not."

Shinya sighs, "Let's just get this over with."

"You're up, Yuu."

"Huh? You can't use your son!"

"Why not? He does this all the time, Yuu can take care of himself."

"Seriously, it's fine Shinya. I know how to get away if things go wrong."

"Yeah, Yuu's done this long enough to know what to do."

"It's about morals!"

Guren scoffs, "I'm pretty sure Yuu distracting the guy we're investigating is in no way morally ambiguous."

"No wonder you don't have a partner," Shinya mutters.

"Finally, he gets it."

"Yet, according to everyone at the agency you value close ties and friendship."

"Maybe I just don't like you."

"Perhaps."

Guren abruptly turns his back to Shinya, "Enough talking, Yuu go."

He nods and darts off to distract the man they're investigating. He's a middle aged man with glasses dressed in casual clothes; he's about to get in his car when Yuu cuts him off. "Excuse me sir, I think you dropped something back there."

"Huh?"

"That woman was trying to get your attention, but you didn't respond so I think she went into that store down there to turn it in."

The man pats his pockets, "What was it?"

"Sorry, I didn't see."

He glances at his watch and flips through his wallet uncertainly before murmuring a quick thanks and running towards the store. Yuu follows after him, standing guard while Shinya and Guren rifle through his unlocked car.

It's illegal, but Guren says as long as you don't get caught, it's fine. Although, he's pretty sure Shinya wasn't aware and he can only imagine how much grief he's giving Guren at the moment. He peers through the window watching the man argue with the sales clerk as she vehemently denies his claims. Yuu ducks away as the man turns towards the entrance with anger in his eyes, he quickly blows a whistle, their sign time is up, before hurrying around the corner to meet back up at Guren's car.

By Shinya's annoyed expression, Yuu figures he was right about Guren neglecting to tell the ash blonde man what was going to happen, but Guren looks triumphant as he waves a stack of papers. "We got him."

"We broke the law," Shinya states flatly.

"Not if no one finds out, I don't see any of us telling."

"You're going to end up in jail."

"It's my _partner's_ job to have my back," Guren smirks with a pat to Shinya's back. "I expect you to do your part."

Shinya purses his lips before turning away, "I'm hungry, your treat."

"You coming Yuu?"

He studies them for a second, he has a feeling Shinya's not going to drop their illegal break in easily and he's just as stubborn as Guren, so dinner would likely be full of passive aggressive comments until one of them exploded. "Nope, I'll just take my pay and find something. Have fun on your date."

"It's not a date," Guren growls, handing him a few bills, and disappearing down the street with Shinya. He's pretty sure he dodged a bullet there, but now he's stuck eating alone which he hates. Rather than deal with that, he heads towards home deciding to pick something quick up at the convenience store to eat on the way.

Yuu nearly jumps a foot when he feels hands wrap around his waist and a voice speak lowly in his ear, "Haven't seen you around in a while."

He flips around to see amused blue eyes looking down at him and he punches Mika in the arm. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"Sorry," he laughs, "didn't realize you were so jumpy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was studying with Lacus and Rene," he answers, tugging on his bag strap. "Although seriously, I _haven't_ seen you in a while. Did I scare you off?"

"No!"

"Hmm, haven't heard from you either, thought you might still be mad about last time."

"Even _if_ I wanted to talk to you, I don't have your number anyway."

"Do you want it?" Mikaela asks curiously.

"Nah, I don't have anything to say to you." He may still be a _little_ annoyed about last time.

"I want yours. I didn't know it or where you lived, so I couldn't ask if you were still upset with me," he replies sadly.

 _Is he serious?_ "Fine, you can have it."

"Awesome!" Mikaela's face brightens, "Wanna come over?"

"Right now?"

"Sure, you're not doing anything are you? And I'm done studying, so why not?"

"I was about to get dinner and it's kind of late…"

"It's the weekend! Just stay the night then."

Yuu hesitates, there's _so_ many ways that could go wrong. Yeah, they've been alone together before, but staying the night makes him nervous for some reason. His thoughts must be written on his face because Mikaela smiles at him knowingly, "I won't try anything funny."

"...Let me text Guren."

"Great." When he shoves his phone back in his pocket, the blonde reaches out a hand to him and Yuu looks at him suspiciously before cautiously taking it. "See? I'm already sticking to my word, can't grab if you're holding my hand," he teases.

"Haha."

"So where do you wanna eat?" Mikaela questions, swinging their joined hands.

"Uh...kaiten zushi!"

"You're such a kid."

"I am not! It's just conveyor belt sushi, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I bet you just wanna go so you can special order and the _little car_ can speed out your order just for you."

"..."

"I knew it!"

"Shut up," he scowls. "Sweets Paradise then."

"Kaiten zushi it is."

"I thought you didn't want to go there!"

"At least they have actual food."

"So does Sweets Paradise."

"It's all cake and pie, I'll pass."

"You're so picky," Yuu frowns.

"Cheer up," Mika responds with a squeeze to his hand, "I'll take you there one day when I haven't spent hours studying."

Yuu shrugs and pulls him by the hand to the closest location.

~~~~~  
Mikaela sips his green tea and watches in amusement as Yuu finishes another plate of sushi. He'd finished eating a few plates ago, but Yuu's still going, apparently all that energy requires a huge appetite if the stack beside him is any indication. In between bites, he's actually gotten to know Yuu somewhat. He's learned Yuu's a second year, he lives with his adopted father, his friends are nowhere near as chill as Lacus and Rene, and that he _really_ wants to take karate which is why he's been hanging around the dojo, but his guardian isn't convinced he'll stick with it. All in all, he's pretty innocent, just a bit hot headed and competitive sometimes.

He smiles in remembrance of how Yuu had pointedly avoided ordering from the menu and just picked plates off the conveyor belt until he had taken pity on Yuu and special ordered something, after which Yuu had gleefully ordered right after him. In fact, in the time they'd been here, he had special ordered three times and Mikaela had seen his excitement each time the car came out, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Are you done yet?"

" _No._ "

"Well hurry up."

" _You_ said it was the weekend."

"And you've eaten like ten plates."

"I'm a healthy growing male!"

"Well maybe this healthy growing male will learn how to take a punch."

Yuu squeezes his chopsticks tighter, "That was a fluke."

"Uh huh."

"It _was!_ My stomach was malfunctioning!"

"Was your dick malfunctioning too?"

Mikaela watches in delight as Yuu tries and fails to fight down the flush creeping up his neck, stabbing his sushi and looking anywhere but back at him. He waves for the waitress and leans forward to catch Yuu's lips in a quick kiss, "It's okay, Yuu-chan, my dick 'malfunctions' when you're around too. Let's go."

~~~~~  
"Mika, I can't beat this level."

He glances up from his laptop, "Guess that means you suck."

"Just help me."

Mikaela takes the controller from the younger boy and sneaks a quick look at his guest's semi annoyed face. Other than his protests that he could pay for himself at the restaurant, this is the most he's said since they left. It almost makes him regret his last comment at the table. Maybe it was something Yuu was trying not to think about, in which case they can't move forward if he's not comfortable with what happened. Although, that begs the question of why he even agreed to come back over.

"Can I eat this?" Yuu questions from the kitchen, holding up a packet of melon bread.

"You just ate," he responds without looking away from the tv screen.

"So?"

"I don't care."

"Thanks!" Yuu grabs two packs and rips them open, flopping back next to him on the couch.

"I didn't say you could eat them all!"

"You didn't say I couldn't." Mika reaches a hand over for one and Yuu quickly knocks it away, stuffing half of the bread into his mouth and grinning.

"Gross. Gimme one."

Yuu responds by shoving a handful of bread into Mika's mouth with a smirk, "Happy?"

His eyebrow twitches and he shoves Yuu off the couch, "Get out."

"Hey!" He protests, "You said I could stay!"

"I changed my mind when you shoved half a pack of bread in my mouth."

"But I might get kidnapped-"

"And the world would be better off."

"By some weird college guy who might take me home and violate me."

There's a pause and Mikaela turns slowly to look at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..?"

"That could happen right here too."

Yuu jumps off the couch and laughs nervously, holding up his hands in a peace offering, "I didn't mean it!"

"Sure you didn't," Mika replies, looking at him with cool eyes. "Just remember you came back to that weird college guy's apartment. I'd be careful when I went to bed if I were you." If that's how Yuu wants to think things happened, he can certainly make that true.

"Stop smirking Mika, you're freaking me out! Seriously cut it out."

Eventually after many reassurances to him that he didn't _really_ mean that, Yuu gravitates back to his side, sliding under his arm, and dozing off and on. It's one in the morning and blatantly obvious Yuu's exhausted, but Mikaela has the suspicion Yuu took his threats seriously and he's too scared to actually go to sleep.

"Go to bed Yuu-chan."

"M' not tired."

"Yeah you are, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"I'm nooot."

"If you fall asleep on me, you're going to wake up on the balcony," Mikaela tells him point blank.

"Fine," he mutters grouchily, "I'm going to bed."

"Alright."

A few minutes later, he stretches and turns off the TV, deciding to head to bed too. Mikaela strips off his clothes before joining Yuu in bed. He feels Yuu roll over towards him, pressing against him briefly, before jumping away with a sound of shock.

"You're naked!"

"So?"

"I'm here too!"

" _So?_ "

"So put some clothes on!"

"Nope, my apartment, my bed, my body. If you don't like it, sleep on the couch or leave."

"I'm the guest!"

"The guest who's close to sleeping on the balcony."

Yuu turns over with an unintelligible mumble and shoves a pillow between them causing him to laugh. Really, what would a pillow do? However he'll let Yuu believe that'll actually protect him for now as he lies awake scrolling endlessly through his news feed until the younger boy falls asleep.

Once he's been asleep a while, Mikaela cautiously reaches under his pillow until his hand hits the familiar little bottle and from there he quickly rubs a liberal amount down his length before removing the pillow and wiggling his hips experimentally to see if Yuu responds, but the younger boy's breathing remains the same.

Mikaela smiles slightly and carefully pulls Yuu's boxers down before moving back to his position pressed against the raven haired teen. Part of him feels a little guilty for this and the other part thinks it's not hurting anything, besides Yuu was asking for it with his comment and if all else fails he can just say his dick 'malfunctioned.' Mikaela chuckles quietly to himself, he still can't believe Yuu used that as an excuse, but honestly he shouldn't even be surprised any more.

Focusing, Mika fits his length between Yuu's butt cheeks, pulling him closer by the waist, and slowly grinding into him, he has to be careful to keep Yuu from waking up if he wants to finish. The younger boy is warm around him as he wraps an around his waist, making sure to only move the lower half of his body.

Mikaela buries his face into the pillow to smother his groans as he rocks his hips repeatedly into the warm tautness of Yuu's ass. He gives another quick check to make sure he's still asleep before shifting more of his body weight onto Yuu and speeding up a bit. He kisses down the curve of Yuu's neck, pushing down his shirt and sucking a mark near his shoulder, only freezing when he feels the black haired boy shift underneath him and grumble something incoherent.

He pulls back, thinking he's probably pushing his luck if he keeps this up for much longer. Keeping a cautious eye on Yuu, he reaches down and uses his hand to quickly finish himself off, biting his lip to mumble any noise as he comes against Yuu's back.

Mikaela is almost positive Yuu's gonna hate him for this in the morning, but for now he just makes a bigger mess as he presses himself closer before falling asleep.

~~~~~  
Yuu wakes in confusion, wondering why the sun is shining in his face when his bed faces the opposite direction before remembering that he stayed the night with Mikaela yesterday against his better judgement. He reaches for his phone, then freezes when he feels Mika's nude body pressed against him, specifically a certain part of his anatomy pressed into his ass. His breathing becomes shallow when he realizes his boxers are around his ankles and he has no clue how that happened. Yuu shifts to the edge of the bed, shivering as he feels the other boy's dick slide from between his butt cheeks.

He immediately yanks his boxers up and his hands brush against something dry against his back and he pauses, praying it's not what he thinks it is. A quick run to the bathroom mirror confirms it's dried cum all over his back and he returns to the bedroom where Mika's waking up with a sleepy smile.

" _What did you do to me last night?_!"

"Huh?"

" _Why's there stuff all over my back!?_ "

"Oh." He glances away, "You said a weird college guy might violate you. I was just helping you out."

"You're a perverted ass!"

" _I'm_ the pervert? Did you forget who jerked off in my bathroom?"

" _One time!_ "

"I wouldn't be surprised if you've gotten caught other places too, seems like the hormones really hit you hard."

Yuu jumps on him with a noise of fury and attempts to smother him with a pillow. This guy may be attractive, but his personality is the _worst_. He can't help feeling betrayed by his own body that no matter what the jerk does, he still gravitates to him. _It can't be healthy to like someone who causes him so much stress_ , he thinks as he switches to smacking Mikaela with the pillow using as much force as he can.

"Yuu-chan!" Mikaela tosses the pillow aside and grabs his wrist to stop the attack. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have!"

Mikaela sits up and pulls Yuu into a tight hug letting his hands rub small circles into Yuu's back while placing light kisses to the top of his head. "I should respect your boundaries."

"Yeah…" He agrees, melting into Mikaela's touch. Yuu tilts his face up for a kiss and the blonde obliges, kissing him thoroughly enough that he calms down for the moment, despite his reluctance to actually let Mikaela get away with it.

"You forgive me?"

He averts his vision from intense blue eyes and nods once. This is what's hard about dealing with Mikaela, he does something wrong, but knows exactly what to do to make it better. It makes it difficult to stay mad at him when he decides to be sweet, it's kind of a pain actually. Yuu lets him get away with far too much and he only has his own weakness towards Mikaela to blame.

"Good, now get off me. You're dirty."

And just like that, he's angry again.


	8. Uninhibited

Chapter 8: Uninhibited

* * *

"What time are we supposed to be there?" Mikaela questions the two boys in his entryway. "I thought it was later."

"We never set a time. You just want to eat and don't want us to blame you for being late."

"I'm trying to be _responsible._ It takes longer for alcohol to kick in on a full stomach."

"You're a lightweight, no matter how much you eat, you'll pass out by the end of the night."

Mikaela glares back at Lacus with a frown. He really has been trying to do better, it's not _his_ fault his body's tolerance is so low. It's also not his fault he's an affectionate drunk, but the club will be mostly full of strangers, so there's little chance he'll get carried away anyway.

He's going to keep it under control tonight, three drinks max and he'd still be sober enough to make it back home without having to listen to Lacus' chastise him with an 'I told you so.'

A buzz at the doorbell surprises them all and they turn to him curiously, but he has no clue who it is. Rene presses the button on the camera panel and Lacus groans as he swings open the door, "Mika! Jail bait is here!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? It's what you are."

"Yuu-chan?" Mikaela questions, peeking around the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"You said I could come over anytime," Yuu accuses.

"Whoa, calm down. It's fine, we were just about to leave, but...you can come too if you want."

"Mika, he's too young." Rene cuts in.

I'll watch him."

"You can barely watch yourself."

"That's what I have you two for," he responds cheekily.

"Where are you guys going?" Yuu questions, stepping into the entryway.

"Our friends Chess and Horn know a guy who runs a club, we're going there tonight."

"Will I be allowed in?"

"Sure, if you're with us, I don't think he'd care. Rene?"

"It should be fine, if you _insist._ "

"See? Come on," he grabs Yuu's hand. "It'll be fun."

To stay on the safe side and to make sure they don't get separated, he keeps a tight grip on Yuu's hand throughout the entire trip, from his apartment, onto the train until they reach the inconspicuous four story building near the edge of the entertainment district.

It's nondescript, but that's how Crowley likes it **,** this area isn't right in the center of the action, so the more discretion used the better. The outside blends in with the other buildings, displaying no neon signs, only a plaque near the entrance that's currently hidden by the long line of people waiting to get in.

The inside has soundproofing in the walls to lessen the disturbance to the surrounding businesses and for the most part Crowley low tolerance for bullshit keeps the crowd from getting out of control and everything operates smoothly.

They skip right to the front where one of Crowley's employees recognizes them and lets them in, only pausing when his eyes fall on Yuu. He doesn't stop them, just gives Mikaela a warning glare that's understood loud and clear. No trouble.

He nods and tugs Yuu inside after them before the employee gets a good look at him and reconsiders. Once they're inside, Yuu squeezes his hand in excitement, eyes roaming over every inch of the tightly packed dance floor, sitting area, and up to the less crowded second floor visible from the lack of roof in the middle.

"This place is awesome!" Yuu yells over the thumping music. "There's a ton of people!"

Mikaela glances around at the multicolored lights highlighting everything in turn and the crowd of people hanging around the bar, "Yeah, it's not usually _this_ busy, maybe Crowley's been advertising more." It is pretty packed, but Crowley's a businessman, of course he'd want to eventually increase his customer base, more people more money. "Want a drink?"

"Like soda?"

"Umm...no?"

"Oh."

"It's fine, I'll pick something for you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rene questions with a sweeping look across the building.

"If they let him in, they already knew he was going to drink and no one stopped him."

Mikaela hands over his card to start a tab, ordering himself a vodka mixed with coke and for Yuu something easier, coconut rum and orange juice. They take seats in one of the empty booths in Crowley's reserved section and Chess and Horn find them a minute later, delivering the drinks and joining them.

"Guys, this is Yuu. Yuu, Lacus' twin is Chess and the blonde lady is Horn."

"Nice to meet you," he mumbles.

"Ooooh, he's a cutie, Mikaela!" Chess exclaims, leaning across the table to pinch one of Yuu's cheeks. "Where'd you find him?"

"Outside the dojo," he responds, removing her hand from Yuu's cheek to pull him closer. "And he's all mine, so hands off."

Chess sits back with a laugh, "Possessive, aren't we? Don't worry he's a little _young_ for me."

Mikaela makes a face at her and turns away, "Good."

"So, is this who you've been up to?" Horn questions curiously. "Lacus mentioned that you'd been spending time with someone else lately, but he didn't give any details…" She trails off as she studies Yuu critically. "Mikaela...is he…?"

"Ah!" He waves his hands to clear away her words, "We're just _friends_. Don't worry! Yuu wanted to hang out and we were already coming here, so we just brought him along."

He pointedly avoids meeting Yuu's gaze as everyone stares at him skeptically, the air growing awkward until Chess breaks it with an exclamation, "What Mikaela does is his own business, let's drink to that!" She raises her glass and Mikaela quickly matches her, the other three reluctantly joining in.

Mikaela quickly downs a quarter of his drink and looks to Yuu, "Well how is it?"

"Sweet? But still kind of strong…"

"Yeah, they do make them stronger here to encourage more people to come. Wanna try mine?"

"Sure." Yuu accepts his glass and takes a two quick swallows before gagging.

"Careful! I just told you they were strong!"

"And disgusting! I'll stick to mine."

"You do that," he replies with a chuckle.

He takes another swallow of his drink and grimaces at the mixed taste on his tongue, putting his own aside until he's had enough water to clear his mouth. "So, is this what you do when I'm not around?"

"Sometimes. But, I also have a hobby that takes up a good amount of time." He smirks lightly to himself.

"What's that face for? What is it?"

"I can't tell you, though I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"It's not... _weird_ , is it?"

"Huh? No. It's nothing shady I promise, what kind of person do you think I am? Nevermind, don't answer that."

"Alright," Yuu laughs, "You wouldn't like the answer anyway."

"Don't be mean, Yuu-chan."

"Oh? This is mean? I'm learning from you," he grins back.

"He's gotta point, Mika," Lacus adds. "He's going to pick up your bad habits."

"I'm wholesome."

Rene snorts around his glass, "Uh huh."

"No one asked for _your_ opinion," he scowls.

"Well, let's ask Yuu what he thinks."

"Leave me out of it. I'm just enjoying my drink."

Mikaela glances at his glass and frowns, noticing that Yuu's almost finished it. "You should be careful with that, Yuu-chan. It might not taste like it, but there's a lot in it."

"I'm fine," he dismisses with a wave of his hand, "One glass isn't too much for me."

"Bad habits," Lacus smirks and Mikaela curls a lip towards him in distaste. He wants to counter, but he doesn't want Lacus running his mouth in front of Yuu right now.

"Hey, none of you bothered to come say hi, even though I let all of you in without a cover charge?" A newcomer questions with a raised eyebrow.

Mikaela looks up with a smile, grateful for the distraction, when the red haired man finally makes an appearance, carrying their second round of drinks. "Hey Crowley, nice of you to stop by."

"You know where my office is. Besides," he continues, focusing his eyes directly on Mikaela. "I had to come by when I heard we had a special guest joining us tonight." Crowley shoots him another warning look that doesn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

"Lighten up," Lacus tugs at the braid trailing down his back, "We're here to have a good time." Crowley snatches his wrist up in a painful hold and Lacus flinches, "Fine ya jerk! I'll let go!"

Lacus lets go and Crowley turns to Mikaela once again. "Don't worry! I wouldn't betray your trust like that."

"If you do, it'll be your last night here. Drink up," he adds before disappearing off just as fast as he arrived.

"It'll be fine," Lacus mocks. "Riiight."

"It was fine," he protests. "Crowley just meant to keep an eye on him and clearly I am, he's right here beside me!"

"Uh huh."

"Aaaaanyway you guys….plus cradle robber," Chess interjects. "We've got to get back to work. You know where we are if you need something."

"It was nice to meet you, Yuu." Horn says politely and with an incline of her head towards everyone else, she follows after Chess.

They start on the second round and begin to get comfortable for the night. Yuu's attention is constantly caught by everything, the people dancing on stage, the dj, the lighting effects. His fascination with everything makes it noticeable to everyone there that it's his first time at a club.

Mikaela reaches out and turns Yuu's face back towards them, "Don't make it so obvious," he murmurs. The last thing he wants is someone thinking Yuu's an easy target.

"Fresh meat," Rene comments.

" _No._ I won't let anything like that happen."

Yuu frowns, but doesn't push it, picking at one of the appetizers they ordered earlier and leaning into him. His drinks must be starting to hit him if the way Yuu's begun pressing against him is any indication. He's almost positive the younger boy doesn't even he realize he's doing it, but Yuu's subtly pushing his body firmly into his own and nuzzling his head into Mika's shoulder, almost as if he's trying to merge them into one. He reaches a hand over to place a hand on Yuu's thigh and uses a thumb to rub the inside gently, "You okay?"

"Mmm."

He cracks a grin and leans down to press a kiss to Yuu's forehead. Yuu tilts his head up to give him a hazy grin back and Mikaela can't help but chuckle. Even with Yuu's tanned skin, the red creeping up his neck and spreading to his face is blatantly obvious. He considers himself lucky he didn't inherit the so-called 'Asian flush.' In any case, he thinks they should probably move before Yuu falls asleep here.

"Dance with me, Yuu-chan."

"Yes!" He answers, perking up immediately.

Mikaela looks at him in amusement, "Can you dance?"

"Ehh...sure! Let's find out!"

He tugs Mikaela from the table, urging him onto the dance floor, and squeezing them right into the middle of the pulsing crowd. Mikaela smiles down at his raven haired companion's excitement, catching the sparkle of emerald irises every time the lights flash in their direction.

Yuu gives him a happy grin, this one full of a bit more energy as he begins to dance to the music, and Mikaela can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, wrapping arms around him and moving with the crowd surrounding them.

Neither of them are the most amazing dancers, but he doesn't care so long as Yuu is happy and here with him. Yuu doesn't seem to mind either, just grabbing onto Mikaela's arms every time he stumbles and flashing him a sunny smile whenever their eyes meet.

He's not sure how long they're on the dance floor, but after a while Yuu starts to lose some of his energy, his body getting heavier as he leans into Mikaela, passively letting the crowd move them. He has no idea how Yuu can be falling asleep with all the people and noise, but he's starting to. Mikaela brings a hand up to slowly stroke his thumb across Yuu's cheek and down to the edge of his sleepy smile. He's leaning down to kiss him when a cheer goes through the crowd and Yuu's eyes fly open, wide with confusion.

"It's just the fog machine," he leans down to speak into his ear.

" _Fog machine!?_ " Mikaela nods. "Where?!" He pushes away to look around curiously, seemingly wide awake again.

"There," he points up to several machines attached to the bottom of the second floor.

" _Awesome!"_

Yuu's fingers dig into his arms when streams of thick fog shoot out, engulfing the entire dance floor, blinding them and encouraging everyone to cheer louder, the floor becoming controlled chaos with the additional effects added in.

When the fog clears, he looks back to Yuu and can read the delight in his eyes. Mikaela's eyes take in Yuu's matted hair sticking to his forehead and red dusted cheeks, and he's overcome with a rush of affection for him.

Yuu reaches up a hand to feel his cheeks, "Your face is flushed, are you drunk?"

"Some, not as much as you though."

He grimaces and Mikaela responds with a laugh, sliding fingers around Yuu's waist to pull him in tighter and finish his interrupted kiss. Mikaela slowly slips his tongue into Yuu's mouth, tasting the sweetness of his drink as Yuu gleefully reciprocates.

Mikaela trails his tongue down the younger boy's own and Yuu groans before suddenly surging upward and fisting his hands in Mikaela's hair. Their dancing changes from carefree to sensual in an instant.

He slides a leg between Yuu's own and rocks their bodies together, sliding his hands to Yuu's ass to press Yuu flush against him, uncaring of where they are.

For once Yuu doesn't protest, instead squeezing his legs around Mikaela's and grinding down, gasping out a barely heard sound of pleasure. Mikaela can't hide his surprise and pulls back slightly, but Yuu's arms tighten and yank him back, forcing their bodies back together.

He smiles in response, how unexpected that Yuu would turn out to be a horny drunk of all things. He was expecting an aggressive drunk if anything. Yuu drops a hand to one of his and takes it from his ass, slowly bringing it to rest on his crotch without breaking the kiss. Mikaela gives a light squeeze and he's rewarded with a muffled groan. He's not surprised Yuu's hard already, it doesn't take much to get him aroused especially when they're pressed this close together.

Yuu brings his attention back by pressing his hand firmly down, not hiding what he wants and normally Mikaela would be happy to take care of him, even more so since Yuu is willing. But, right here in the middle of a crowd of people isn't the best place for it and he's almost positive that afterwards when Yuu was sticky and thinking clearly, he would regret it almost immediately, not to mention if Crowley found out, he might even kick them out.

With that thought, he breaks the kiss and steps back. Yuu opens his eyes and his expression immediately changes from lust to surprise, then to annoyance as he reaches for Mikaela who pushes his hand down. Yep, definitely a horny drunk.

He silences Yuu's protests with a quick kiss to his lips, then threads their fingers together to drag a reluctant Yuu from the dance floor.

Mikaela leads him into a room with far less people, all in various states of intoxication, and pushes him down onto a couch near the back. Fingers dance lightly over his crotch as Mikaela's hand forces him onto his back. "What are you doing?" Yuu questions suspiciously.

"What does it look like?" He chuckles in response.

Yuu glances around at the people in the room, they don't seem to be paying attention to them, but despite the growing fog in his head, he becomes aware enough to remember exactly where they are and to know he _doesn't_ want people to see him again. "Mikaela? Maybe you shouldn't...I think I'm okay now."

Mikaela gazes back at him with eyes at half mast, "No, you're not. You think it's not obvious you're hard?"

"I don't…"

"Uh huh." Yuu's eyes widen in shock when Mikaela begins clumsily unfastening his pants. "Stop that!"

"I can't touch you if you're covered up."

"Maybe I don't want you to anymore!"

"You _always_ want me to touch you."

"No, I-" Yuu's hands fly down to his crotch, desperately trying to yank his shirt down, when Mikaela tugs his pants and boxers down in one movement. " _Mikaela!_ "

"Move your hands."

"No!"

Mikaela rolls his eyes and yanks Yuu's hands away, eyeing his erect cock with interest. He's gotten Yuu off several times, but weirdly enough this is his first time actually getting a good look at the younger boy's bare lower body. His length is the same lightly tanned color as the rest of him and nowhere near as long or thick as his own, not that he expected any different though. The way Yuu's erection is straining upwards towards his stomach and starting to leak under his gaze catches Yuu in his blatant lie. "You're not hard, huh?"

"Shut up," he murmurs, looking away and squeezing his eyes shut. Mikaela leans down and gives an experimental lick to the tip and he thinks Yuu responds wonderfully, eyes flying open and breath hitching in a barely concealed noise. "Mikaela, wait! There's people around."

"They don't care."

"But I do!"

"It'll be fine," he comforts him.

Yuu groans in pleasure when Mikaela's mouth covers the tip, licking it clean before taking Yuu further into his mouth. His fists clench and his chest rises and falls rapidly as he looks around wildly at the people milling about, doing his best not to make noise. "M-mika stop!"

Mikaela either doesn't hear him or doesn't care, letting his tongue slide firmly around Yuu's shaft. Yuu bites his lip after a particularly loud moan, forcing his hips up, even as he tries to shove Mikaela's head away when people start to look in their direction curiously. Mikaela pins his hands down and takes him in all the way to the hilt, sucking the whole way.

Yuu watches his cock shiny with spit slide between Mikaela's lips in fascination, only fueling his arousal if the additional precum Mikaela keeps licking off is any indication. He glances up to see two people standing beside him watching Mikaela with interest and he immediately presses his lips together to cut off all noises and attempts to cross his legs. Mikaela's blue eyes fix him with a glare, but he refuses to make a sound or open his legs when people are watching.

Mikaela pulls off and replaces his mouth around Yuu's cock with his hand, "If you keep doing that, I won't finish."

"Fine then, don't! There are people watching!"

"So? What do you care if they hear you? They've already seen your dick, what's it matter?"

Yuu flushes further when he glances down and remembers Mikaela's right, he's out in the open for everybody to see. He grabs for his pants, but Mikaela smacks his hand away and forces his legs open wider, hiding nothing from view. "I get it! Stop!"

"You started it." He takes his hand away to cover one of his fingers in saliva before deep throating Yuu while simultaneously pressing a finger into his entrance.

"Mika! Ah! _What the-!_ " Yuu cries out, bucking his hips and squeezing down on Mikaela's finger in shock at the intrusion. He tries to lift his hips, but Mikaela's finger only follows, pushing farther in and stroking inside of his ass. Yuu can practically read the smirk in Mikaela's eyes as he tries and fails to hold in every sound Mikaela pulls from his body. He can hear people talking beside him and tries to cover himself and his mouth until Mikaela sucks harder and Yuu feels pleasure course through when Mikaela touches something inside with his finger.

By now, his dick aches for release and he wants it to be over too, if only so he can cover himself from prying eyes. " _Ah...Fuck!"_ Yuu gets his wish when Mikaela jabs his finger inside again and his eyes involuntarily shut as his hips thrust up and he comes hard, climax hitting him fast. He comes to, to a smattering of applause in the room and Mikaela sitting above him looking pleased with himself.

When his breathing evens out, he sits up and someone actually thanks him for the entertainment with several people actually agreeing. He sends a furious look at Mika, "You said no one would care!"

"And they didn't," he shrugs. "They enjoyed the show, just like me."

Yuu glances down to see his bottoms around his ankles, lower body soft and damp, but worst of all is his cum all over his stomach, "How did..?"

"I didn't feel like swallowing. Wouldn't mix well with my drink." Yuu stares at him in disbelief, he doesn't have the words to describe how he feels right now, a mixture of shame, embarrassment, anger, and disgust. "You good?"

"What?"

"Good to go back out there?"

"No! You jerk!"

" _Fine._ You can stay in here and come find me when you are."

Yuu watches Mikaela wander off and he's kind of upset. Not just because Mikaela left him, but because this more than anything solidifies that the blonde sees him as an object of enjoyment rather than a person which makes him wonder why he sticks around, but really he knows. In case there's the chance that Mikaela might reciprocate his feelings even in the slightest, he can't believe he's allowed himself to fall this far. He pulls his clothes back up and pushes his way back onto the dance floor, maybe he can convince Rene to walk him to the train station because there's no way he's walking by himself at midnight in this foreign area full of wasted people.

~~~~~  
Mikaela squeezes through the crowd back to dance with Lacus and Rene, well more so Lacus because the most Rene does is sway to the music. He enjoys the freedom of dancing and even more that the pounding music doesn't give him the chance to think about Yuu who he's pretty sure is pissed at him again and honestly he doesn't even see the problem.

Yuu was aroused and he helped him out, there was nothing wrong with making him feel good. Who cared if there were people around? They wouldn't remember anything about it the next day. Yuu's so young though. Maybe Yuu's level of feistiness gave him the wrong impression of what he could or couldn't handle. Things that wouldn't be a problem for the people he usually hangs out with seem to be too much for Yuu, he has to wonder if he really is forcing Yuu into things he doesn't want. He knew the younger boy was only sixteen, but he thought it wouldn't matter much, clearly he was wrong.

Yuu may return his feelings, but it might be closer to puppy love from Mikaela showing him attention than actual attraction. After all, Yuu's feelings towards him weren't positive until after that night in his bed….then again, Yuu _might_ return his feelings and he's not really ready for anything more, but he's forcing himself to deal with it anyway in which case that makes him feel like a really shitty person for forcing himself on Yuu. Ugh. It's getting too complicated, all he wanted was simple with a side of affection. Now there's feelings and he has to think about things and he's not actually that thrilled on where his thoughts are taking him or the guilt he's starting to feel. So much for dancing away his thoughts.

"Mika!" Lacus yells in his ear, startling him from his subconscious dancing.

He looks back to Lacus, seeing the many strobe lights randomly illuminating his face."What?"

Lacus inclines his head towards the bar and the three of them break away from the crowd to take seats and order a round. "Where's Yuu?"

"He's fine," Mika answers dismissively.

"Okay, but _where_ is he?" Lacus insists, "Crowley knows he came in with _all_ of us."

"Relax, he's in one of the back rooms."

" _You left him back there?_ It's been almost an hour!"

"He's safe," Mikaela responds, quickly knocking back his shot.

"If something happens to him, it's all going to be on _you,_ " Lacus kicks his bar stool for emphasis. "I'll tell the cops you threw him to the wolves!"

"Shit Lacus!" Mikaela exclaims, grabbing onto the bar to keep from falling, "I'll go check if it makes you that happy!" He nods in satisfaction as Mikaela shakily makes his way towards the back.

"So much for Yuu reining him in," Rene comments.

"Right? I really thought he would mature up some if he had to look out for someone else."

"Yuu isn't our responsibility."

"I know, he needs to wise up, just as much as Mikaela needs to stop pretending like all he wants is to have fun."

"He likes Yuu."

"He just doesn't want to show it yet."

"But, he'll be really hurt if Yuu gets sick of his shit."

"Maybe then he'll start caring about other people."

~~~~~  
Mikaela misses a step on the way from the bathroom and curses, very soon he's going to be too far gone to care about much. He should find Yuu before it's too late.

The first place he checks is the back room where he left him, no one has seen him there or in any of the other back rooms. It's impossible to spot if he's on the dance floor due to his short height compared to everyone else there, nor is he sitting at the bar.

Growing increasingly irritated at having to seek Yuu out when he'd rather relax, he heads up to the second floor to get a bird's eye view of the crowd. Skimming the ground floor, he still can't pick out that familiar head of black hair until the sound of cheering draws his attention to the other side of the floor.

The sight is unexpected to say the least. Yuu is atop a table doing his best to stay balanced while dancing erratically as the people surrounding him cheer him on. He should probably go over there and get him, but he's strangely fascinated as he watches Yuu dance, he's not skilled, but the fact that he's rarely ever that uninhibited especially if he's surrounded by strangers is what's really odd about it.

Yuu doesn't even seem to be enjoying himself except for the occasional smirk, it's more like he's angry and trying to dance his feelings away judging by the clench of his jaw and refusal to look at anyone, somehow this feels like his fault too. The source of Yuu's lack of inhibitions becomes clear when someone yanks him down and hands him a shot that he knocks back immediately, followed by a second and Mikaela sighs tiredly, he has to stop this. There's no way Yuu's being given free drinks just for the hell of it.

Shoving past people until he reaches the other side, he gazes up at Yuu and tugs on his pants' leg. From this position, it's blatantly obvious how aggravated the younger boy is, even more so when Yuu's eyes fall on him and he glares down at him, ripping his leg away before turning away. Mikaela glares back and grabs Yuu by the wrist, yanking him off the table and into his arms which would have gone fine if he had been prepared for Yuu to fight him, instead when he lashes out, they both lose their balance and crash into the surrounding chairs.

Mikaela shoves him off, incapable of keeping the pissed tone out of his voice when his back aches from the fall, "That fucking hurt, Yuu!"

"You deserved it!" He answers in the same tone, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"I was helping you!"

"Since when do I need your help? I was doing just fine on my own and have been since you left me back there!"

"You didn't want to leave!"

"But, you shouldn't have left me after _that_! You're such an asshole!"

"Go home then!" He doesn't have to deal with this shit, if Yuu hates him so much then he can just leave! He's sixteen years old, he's old enough to say what he doesn't like!

"Fuck you! I will!"

Mikaela watches Yuu force his way through the crowd, quickly being absorbed into the swaying throng and he deflates, anger slowly subsiding with each thump of the bass. He saw the way Yuu flinched at his words and he didn't deserve that, he only came because he was dragged along, it isn't fair to punish him out of his own guilt.

"Wait no, Yuu-chan, don't go. Come here." Mikaela says, grabbing hold of his wrist once he's caught up to him near the entrance, "I didn't mean that."

"No!" Yuu attempts to tug his wrist free, "I don't want to be here _with you_! I'm going home."

Mikaela tightens his hold, "I can't let you. I'm responsible for you."

"Well, you won't have to be for much longer."

"Just...ugh...I'm sorry, okay? Come back inside and we'll talk?" _Well more like I'll pass out, but oh well._

He sighs with relief when Yuu allows himself to be dragged back inside and across the floor, stopping when they reach the muted silence of Crowley's personal office.

"What's there to talk about?" He questions with folded arms.

"Huh? Oh...nothing."

"You said-" Yuu's abruptly cut off when Mikaela crushes him to the carpet, nuzzling his face into the small of Yuu's back. "What are you doing?" He asks in annoyance, trying to wiggle free.

"I gotta keep an eye on you," he mumbles back in a voice thick with exhaustion.

"Then let's _go_!"

"Can't. I'm too tired, I won't make it…"

Yuu huffs in frustration, unable to shift Mikaela's dead weight from pressing down on him. The blonde's arms are locked around his stomach and he can feel the heat from Mikaela's mouth against his back as he exhales in his sleep. He gives one more experimental wiggle before resigning himself to a long night sleeping on the floor.

~~~~~  
Yuu wakes up with sore muscles, a pounding head, and a heavy weight pressing into his back. He yawns, grimacing at the terrible taste in his mouth, then turns to glance behind him, unsurprised to see Mikaela drooling against the back of his shirt. He twists around in the other boy's slack grip and grabs a handful of his hair to shake him awake. He's not sure why looking at Mikaela is making him angry, but he really wants to elbow him in his perfect face right now.

"Get up, Mika."

Mikaela opens bleary blue eyes, wincing at the tight grip Yuu has on his hair, "What? I'm still tired."

"You look like shit."

"You don't look much better."

"Let's go."

Mikaela grimaces, burying his face into Yuu's back, "Can't you make it home?"

"I'm not going home."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Why would I? To explain why I smell like a bar and feel like shit?"

"Oh."

"I'm going to your apartment."

"Ugh."

Yuu tightens his grip until Mikaela opens his eyes again, "Give me your keys."

"Then how will I get in?" He whines, pushing Yuu's hand away to roll over on his side.

"I'll leave it unlocked!"

"What if someone steals you?"

"Mika!"

"Fine fine."

He reaches into his pocket and tosses his keys at Yuu before climbing onto the couch to pull a blanket over his head. Yuu gives one last considering look towards Mikaela's still form and heads for the front of the building, skirting a few discarded beer bottles and haphazardly strewn about furniture on the way to the exit. The place looks much different without the throngs of people and strobe lights, less like the place where he had fun until Mikaela did something uncomfortable again.

He doesn't remember the full details about what happened, just that Mikaela touched him again...with his mouth this time and though it felt _really_ good, there were people watching and Mikaela refused to stop, _again._ So, everyone in that room witnessed him receiving his first blow job and it left him feeling horrible. Then Mikaela actually left him back there alone and he was furious, after that everything's kind of a blur. He remembers them yelling at each other and his feelings were hurt, but after that it's blank until he woke up this morning.

He told himself he'd play along with Mikaela and enjoy their time together without getting attached, but then something like this happens and he's confused on how he should feel all over again. He takes a deep breath and exhales loudly as he unlocks the apartment door, the dimness immediately soothing his headache.

His last thought before stripping down to his boxers and burrowing into Mikaela's bed is that they have to talk.

~~~~~  
Mikaela wakes up exhausted and groggy with his arms suspiciously empty. He glares down at the couch in annoyance, wondering how Yuu got away from him and where he is before remembering the younger boy had woken up earlier and demanded his apartment keys.

"How long are you going to glare at my couch?"

He startles and glances over to see Crowley watching him in amusement. "Didn't realize you were in here," he answers, dropping back onto the couch and burying his face in a pillow.

"Where's the underage kid you brought here with you? The last thing I need is an angry parent and a police investigation because you didn't keep an eye on him."

"He went home earlier," he mumbles out.

"You sure?"

"That's what he said."

"Don't you think you should make sure?"

Mikaela makes a noise of irritation, he still feels like shit and Crowley will not _shut up_ so he can lie here in peace. It's not like it was the middle of the night when Yuu left, it was morning which was perfectly safe. He wasn't going to keep an eye on him all night, just to let him get kidnapped in the early hours of the day. "What time is it?"

"One."

 _That's later than I thought._ He winces, pushing himself to his feet. He probably should get home, not to mention make sure Yuu's actually is okay. "Thanks for letting me stay till morning."

"It's afternoon."

"You know what I meant. Where are Chess and Horn?"

"In my room upstairs."

"Lacus and Rene?"

"They went home after they made sure you were still breathing."

"Why are you in here looking at me anyway?"

"It's my club, I can look at anyone in here, but I wasn't. The clean up crew is here and this is the quietest room right now."

Mikaela smirks at him, "Alcohol hitting you a little harder lately?"

"Maybe."

He stretches, "I'll see you, I'm gonna head home. Thanks again."

"No problem."

"I'll tell Ferid you said hi."

"Please don't. I wouldn't want him to think I had any interest."

Mikaela smirks and lets himself out, lowering his eyes to avoid the glaring sunlight as he's faced with the day and the afternoon crowds. He wants to get home as soon as possible, but he's not quite sure how much Yuu remembers about last night and despite how much he drank, he remembers most of it. A peace offering would be best to have just in case Yuu _does_ remember...and maybe to alleviate his guilt just a smidge.

So, he finds himself exiting Mr. Donut fifteen minutes later with a box full of doughnuts to appease Yuu and earn his forgiveness. Is it shallow? Very, but Yuu loves sweets and he already forgives easily, he has to at least try to make amends and show he cares just a little, he has a feeling Yuu doesn't think he does at all.

~~~~~  
Yuu stirs when he feels a cool hand slowly rubbing circles into the small of his back. He cracks one eye open to see Mikaela laying beside him, the bags under his eyes indicative of his lack of sleep also. Emerald eyes peer out of the blankets belligerently before shutting again.

He turns his back to the other boy and burrows back into the covers, he has no patience for Mikaela's teasing right now. Yuu jumps when he feels lips pressing softly behind his ear then trailing down his neck. "Are you ignoring me, Yuu-chan?"

"Yes."

Mikaela chuckles lightly, "Even if I brought you doughnuts?"

"Doughnuts?" He questions eagerly, mood doing a one-eighty.

"Yep, I thought you might be hungry, but if you're not…"

"No no, I am!" Yuu throws back the covers and crawls across Mikaela, hurrying to the living room table where Mikaela has set out a spread of doughnuts along with black tea to balance out the sweet taste. "You bought a lot!"

"I didn't know what kind you liked," he answers, joining Yuu at the table.

"I like the ones with custard filling the most."

"Well, I got plenty of those too. Help yourself."

Yuu bites into one custard filled doughnut and grins, Mikaela got the good kind. It's just the right amount of chewy and the custard is flavorful without being overwhelming, he eagerly finishes the first one and reaches for a second, barely noticing when Mika moves from the floor next to him to stretch out on the couch.

"Hey, thanks for these!" Yuu tells him as he starts in on his third, taking a drink to wash it down.

"Mmm...no problem."

"Mika?"

"..."

He turns to see Mikaela dozing off on the couch and climbs on top of him, resting his head against the older boy's chest and humming in content when hands come up to rub lazily against his sides.

"Mika?"

"I'm asleep."

"No, you're not."

"I definitely am."

"Mika?"

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

"You like me, right?"

"Sometimes."

Yuu rolls his eyes, he shouldn't have expected anything different. "Why did you do that in front of everyone then?"

Mikaela cracks an eye open, "You didn't like it?"

"I did, but..there were so many people…"

"Are you shy?" He teases, squeezing his sides.

"No! Geez, forget it! You never take anything seriously!" Yuu fumes silently until he feels a kiss pressed into the top of his head.

"I get it, Yuu-chan. I'll be more careful."

" _Sure you will_ ," he mutters sarcastically.

"I will! I wouldn't wanna upset your delicate sensibilities again."

"Ugh, shut up. My head hurts."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"...Yes."

He laughs quietly, "Alright come up here."

Yuu scoots up and Mikaela leans forward to place several kisses on the crown of his head before ruffling his hair and smiling softly. Yuu can act tough, but he really leans towards the affectionate side underneath. His gaze traces the curves of Yuu's face, silently laughing every time Yuu's eyes dart away from his only to come back a second later.

"Stop looking at me," he mutters.

"Can't help it. I told you, you have a cute face," he answers, pinching one of Yuu's cheeks.

"Lay off," He retorts before turning away grouchily.

Mikaela laughs aloud at the rosiness in his cheeks, yeah he supposes he can work this side of Yuu's personality too.


	9. Distance

Chapter 9: Distance

* * *

"Kimizuki, your drink looks disgusting."

"No one asked you dipshit."

Yuu grimaces back at him, letting the insult slide off him to jab at the pink haired male's drink choices some more. "I'm just saying who gets all that stuff in their bubble tea, it's gross."

"It's _tapioca_ , you know the whole point of 'bubble' tea."

" _And_ jelly."

"So what? You don't get to disappear, then pop back up and think your opinion matters."

"I didn't disappear!"

"Nooo….pretty sure he's right," Shinoa interjects. "You've been busy almost every time we've wanted to hang out and I know we're your only friends."

"I can have other friends!"

"Oh yeah, like who?" Kimizuki challenges.

"I made...friends with some people who are into karate too."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"You don't even like karate! You said you weren't going to the next tournament with us!"

"I'm just saying usually you'd be bragging , but you've never even mentioned them."

"I made some friends and I've been spending time with them. There, you happy?"

Yuu stirs his strawberry milk tea, okay so maybe he has been spending a lot of his time on the weekends with Mikaela and it probably does seem like he ditched them, but that wasn't his intention at all. He can never just spend a short amount of time with Mikaela, somehow it always ends up being hours and taking up his entire day even if they don't do much.

Guren hasn't said anything about it though, other than the occasional question about if he'll be home that weekend or a warning not to impose too much on his friends' families. His automatic assumption was that Yuu would be with one of his four friends whenever he said he was going out and he hasn't seen a reason to correct him.

He had hidden his hangover pretty well and it's always on the weekend, not a school night, so Guren doesn't have a reason to worry or be suspicious of him. Besides why confess to anyone about something that might be over soon. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing their pitying looks for letting himself get involved with someone five years his senior.

"Well, while you've ditched us for your martial arts buddies, we've been living our lives too."

" _Really?_ Doing what? Going to school, blackmailing people, and generally being annoying?"

"No," Shinoa levels a glare at him. "Mitsuba joined the theater club and got a part in their play _which you better make time to see_. I placed number three on our exams, Yoichi won first place in his archery tournament, and Kimizuki...well Kimizuki is trying his best. He's almost worked up the courage to stop being such a coward."

Yuu glances over at the sound of Kimizuki choking on his drink, "Fuck off Shinoa."

"Well you have."

"I don't need your opinion, you don't have _any_ experience."

"I don't need experience to know that at the rate you're going, Yoichi might make a move before you."

Yuu sees Yoichi color and he glances between the two of them curiously, eyes narrowing with interest. They're sitting close, closer than they've ever sat before, almost as close as he and Mikaela sit sometimes. But, neither of them seem interested in bridging those last few centimeters. Mikaela would never be that close without touching him in some way, but..then again he was cautious about touching Mikaela too before knowing his touch was welcome.

He jolts with the realization that the person Kimizuki likes is probably Yoichi. He really is an idiot for not noticing. Kimizuki's always willing to go somewhere if Yoichi is going and they always sit together if Yoichi's doesn't sit with him. And Yoichi must like Kimizuki back and everyone's waiting for them to confess to each other, but Kimizuki's too scared, so it's up to Yoichi. They're practically dating right in front of his face and he never put it together, no wonder Shinoa called him oblivious.

"Yuu," Yoichi reaches out to lightly touch his hand.

"Yeah?" He answers, breaking his intense stare at the couple.

"You okay? You're staring pretty hard."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"I told you not to think so hard Yuu. But, don't worry we didn't miss the way you were checking out Kimizuki. They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Guess Kimizuki will get his wish after all."

He feels Yoichi's fingers tighten on his hand and he sends the brunette an understanding smile, "Lay off Shinoa, we all know _I'm_ not the one Kimizuki likes." He turns to Kimizuki, "Hurry up and go for it, if you like each other, it's dumb to wait!" His exclamation is met with chuckles proudly, "Yeah I know, I'm not as oblivious as you all think!"

Yoichi looks to him in confusion, "Kimizuki told you who he likes? When? No one told me."

"He didn't! I figured it out," Yuu flashes a grin and squeezes Yoichi's hand, "Confess to the person you like too, it'll work out for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Yuu…" Mitsuba begins, "You are such an idiot."

"A huge idiot," Kimizuki growls.

"What? I'm being supportive!"

"You don't understand anything and you're making everything worse!"

" _How?!_ "

Blonde pigtails shake in annoyance, "You really are terrible sometimes."

"But-"

"Just stop while you're behind."

He looks to Yoichi for support and receives only a faint smile. "Yoichi?"

"I think maybe you are a _little_ spacey, but it's okay. I like that about you...sometimes."

" _Sometimes?_ "

He nods and gives one more pat to his hand before pulling it back, "Don't worry about it, Yuu."

"Two people," Mistuba mutters.

"Are you hanging out with your karate friends tonight?" Kimizuki questions, abruptly changing the subject.

"No, Guren actually wants me home tonight. He didn't say why though." He shoves back his chair, "I should probably head home and we _will_ meet up more."

He can read the skepticism on their faces, but ignores it in favor of giving Yoichi an encouraging smile before dumping his empty cup and hitting the exit. Who knows, maybe by tomorrow Yoichi and Kimizuki will be together. It seems like they'll have better luck than him.

~~~~~  
"Yuu." He glances up at his parent curiously from his position at the table slogging on homework, wondering if he'd finally get the reason Guren insisted he come home today. "You.." Guren pauses before sighing, "Can take karate."

Yuu jumps up from the table excitedly, "Seriously? Really? No joke? You'll pay?"

"Yes, I'll pay, but you are _not_ allowed to quit, even if you suck and have zero ability."

"Neither one of those is going to happen. Yuu throws his arms around the older male and squeezes, "Man, this is great! Finally I get real training! I gotta tell Mika!"

"Who?"

"Huh? J-just a guy I met at the martial arts tournament a few weeks back." He answers quickly, stepping back from Guren.

"And what? You like him?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. You're my kid, I can read you."

" _What's that supposed to mean?!_ "

"It means when you realized you said his name, your eyes went wide and your cheeks turned red... _how sweet_."

"Shut up Guren! That's not what happened!"

"You've never mentioned him before."

"I don't see him that much," Yuu mumbles.

"But you want to?"

Yuu abruptly changes the subject back, he's not ready to come clean about the extent of their relationship...or the age difference just yet. "Thanks for letting me take classes."

Guren smirks, but takes the subject switch. "Your classes are Thursdays at 5:30."

"Starting this week?"

"Uh huh."

"This is going to be great," he murmurs to himself, quickly pulling out his phone.

 **[Hey! Can i come over? I wanna tell you smt!]**

 **[what?]**

 **[i'll tell you when i get there!]**

 **[since when do you ask permission to come over]**

 **[i just wanted to make sure you were there!]**

 **[i am here]**

 **[well can i?]**

 **[i donno, you seem pretty excited. I feel like you'll take a lot of energy right now and i'm kind of tired, so…]**

 **[mika!]**

 **[you asked]**

 **[then i'll pretend i didn't. Be there in 20 mins]**

 **[okay, i'll leave the door unlocked, but if i throw you out after 5, don't blame me, i warned you]**

"Yeah, you definitely like him," Guren observes.

"I wasn't even texting him!" Yuu lies instinctively.

" _Really?_ You went through like ten facial expressions in two minutes, who was it then?" Yuu frowns at him instead of replying. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"It's not like that."

" _Yet."_

"That reminds me, how's it going with Shinya?"

Guren stares him down, "Are you trying to imply something?"

" _Not yet._ "

Who does Guren think he's fooling? Shinya is clearly interested in him or he wouldn't be so persistent in partnering up and if Guren was really that turned off by the other man's presence, Shinya wouldn't be encouraged enough to make half the comments he does nor would Yuu see him around so much. Guren can pretend all he wants, but Yuu can read him too.

"Don't be a brat."

"I'm going out," he announces.

"Be back in time for dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it."

He's practically vibrating with excitement on the way to Mikaela's apartment. Mikaela knows how badly he wanted to take classes and now Guren's finally agreed. No more jokes about how weak he is, soon he'll be stronger than Mikaela _and_ Kimizuki. He grins in anticipation of the look on Kimizuki's face the first time he's floored, it'll make listening to all his previous complaining worth it.

"Mika! Mika!" Yuu exclaims, running through the door and throwing himself on top of the blonde who's stretched out on the couch.

"Hmm?"

Yuu does his best to ignore the jittery feeling in his stomach as Mikaela gazes back at him through half lidded eyes, "Guren is letting me take karate classes!"

"Finally."

"I know right!"

"What will the world do with you on the loose with actual skills now?"

"Ha. Ha."

Mikaela frowns, "Although, I guess I'll have to let you go now."

"Huh?"

"I like soft and squeezable, you won't be anymore."

"I'm not _soft_ ," he scowls back.

Even though he should have expected it by now, he still jumps when Mikaela grabs his ass, "Yeah you are," he smirks.

"Cut it out!"

"So I'll have to find someone else who isn't so stacked with muscle," he muses.

"Mika!"

"Sorry Yuu-chan, you'll be too hard for me."

"Take that back." He tries not to show it, but his feeling are hurt. Mikaela's talking about throwing him away so easily, like he's just some kid that can be replaced when he gets bored. Well, technically he _is_ , but he still held out the hope that his feelings weren't completely one-sided. Apparently he was wrong. Mikaela smirking up at him with a knowing glint in his eyes isn't making things better and Yuu punches him in the arm.

"Ow Yuu-chan! I think you bruised my arm. _See?_ It's already starting, imagine when the training begins!"

Yuu sits up, "You're an asshole."

"A bruised asshole."

Yuu punches him again for good measure. "After I start classes, I'll make sure to pay you back for punching me in the stomach," he adds on his way out the door.

He's angry, at himself _and_ at Mikaela. At himself, for letting himself think Mikaela cared anything for him besides being a body to touch and for wanting more that, then at Mikaela for being an uncaring, selfish jerk. It's like he doesn't give a second thought to how the things he says and does will affect people, like at the club. It felt good, yeah, but it's not something he wanted to happen in front of everyone, that should have been a private thing. Nobody seemed to care about what was happening, but he felt humiliated _again_ and Mikaela just wandered off like it was nothing.

He was fine, yeah. But, the point is Mikaela never saw anything wrong with what he did and he wasn't going to tell him how he _really_ felt because then Mikaela might decide he wasn't worth it. Looks like that didn't matter after all, he was dumped anyway for something as insignificant as taking karate classes. It really fucking _sucked._

~~~~~  
"What are you so excited for?" Lacus questions, taking a seat next to him.

" _Yuu-chan."_

"What? He's starting here?"

"Yeah, today. I looked at the student registration to see when he starts."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Well, he told me part of it, but then he got mad again and he hasn't replied to any of my texts, so…"

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing really. He overreacted."

The purple haired boy quirks an eyebrow, "Now I _know_ you did something."

Mikaela grins at him, "Yeah I did."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Rene asks from his other side.

"Tell him what?"

"That you were instructing his class."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, there he is now, looking as excited as ever."

Mikaela looks over at Yuu's face brimming with enthusiasm and waves, "Over here Yuu-chan!" He watches the younger boy's face morph into annoyance when he sees who it is, "Come here!"

Yuu stomps over and glares down at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, you haven't answered any of my texts," Mikaela pouts lightly.

"For good reason! Now get out before class starts, I don't want you to ruin it!" Mikaela smirks up at him, but doesn't move. "Seriously get out!"

"Haven't you noticed, Yuu-chan?"

"Noticed what?"

"The way I'm dressed."

Yuu glances down at his karate uniform and blanches, "Please no. You're joking, right? Tell me you're joking! I don't want you in my class!"

"He won't be _in_ your class," Lacus comments.

"Thank god. Then what's he doing here?"

"You seriously never figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"Dimwit! You never figured out Mika went here?"

"What? No!" He glances over at Mikaela, "You go here? You _never_ told me that!"

"You never asked."

Yuu's eyes narrow, green irises almost imperceptible, "Is this the _hobby_ you mentioned?"

"Yep!" He replies with a sly grin.

"Every time I think you can't get any worse!"

"Don't be mad, Yuu-chan. It just means we have something in common."

"What's that matter? You won't be talking to me much longer anyway," he mutters.

Mikaela frowns, he wasn't aware Yuu took him that seriously, "Hey Yuu-chan..."

"Alright everyone, let's start! This is Amane Yuuichirou." Ferid announces, pointing at Yuu. "Starting today, he's our newest student and he'll be in the beginner class. Please take care of him. They're all yours, Mikaela."

"Huh?" Yuu questions, taking a step back and looking between Ferid and Mikaela, "You're not going to be my instructor?"

"Unfortunately, not today," the silver haired male frowns in apology, "Mikaela here is working with the beginners today. I'm sure once you advance, we'll have plenty of time for me to impart my wisdom upon you. But, until then, Mikaela is extremely capable, believe me." Ferid comforts him with a pat to the head.

Yuu turns back towards him, glaring daggers, "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"You lied to me."

"I don't recall you asking if I trained here."

"You still could have told me!"

"That's no fun." Mikaela grabs his shoulder and pushes him towards the beginner group, cutting off any retort he might come up with. Yuu already has low restraint, the last thing he wants is Yuu to call negative attention to himself on his very first day. "Let's start warm ups with everybody else. Follow what they do."

Yuu seethes as he stretches along with the rest of his class, so not only does Mikaela ditch him, he also has to look at his face every week until he moves up, talk about rubbing salt in the wound. His eyes seek out the blonde monitoring their class and he sighs, his anger dissipating and leaving him with only disappointment. For someone he spent so much time with, he feels like he barely knows Mikaela at all.

He takes up position with everyone else, facing the front, and imitating Mikaela's movements. It's all pretty basic _and_ a little disheartening that he has to start at the absolute beginning. As the class continues, he comes to realize that Mikaela is _really_ popular with the younger students and he's a lot nicer to them, so it's not really a surprise. After all, he likes it when Mikaela's nice to him too.

With every smile and word of encouragement Mikaela gives the younger students, he can't help but wonder if he's just like them, another kid that desperately wants Mikaela's attention. He can tell at least a few of them have a crush on the blonde and they aren't very good at hiding it. He sighs, with this many admirers, he really is expendable. Any of them would jump at the chance to have Mikaela's affection.

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan? You look sad, is it not what you thought?"

"No, it's what I thought."

"Doesn't look like it."

"I'm fine."

Mikaela's fingers dance under his chin, lifting his head up, "You think I can't tell when something's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he responds, abruptly jerking his chin away.

"Then you want to pair up with me?"

"Not really."

"A kiss for your thoughts?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Fine!" He backs away, "Rene, come practice with Yuu-chan!"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm sure we would all rather you than Lacus."

"I'll only practice with him if he doesn't look at me. Everytime I see his face, I'm reminded of something I'd rather forget," he responds flatly.

"I don't want to practice with you anyway!"

"Yuu-chan, he's joking...mostly. But, behave, I have to go help another student."

He frowns at the slate haired boy across from him, "So what do we do?"

"Stop looking at me."

Yuu sighs and drops to the ground with a groan, _nothing_ is going his way.

~~~~~  
Mikaela observes the class, specifically Yuu. Rene isn't as tough on him as Lacus would be, but the younger boy is still red faced and sweating from the various holds Rene is demonstrating on him. Each time he struggles to break the hold, but he's woefully under skilled. If he even wants a hope of catching up to the rest of his age group, he'll need extra classes.

"I'll take over now, Rene."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Why are you over here?"

"I'm technically your instructor today, it's my job to measure your skill level." Yuu grimaces. "Okay, try to break out-"

"No! No more holds, I suck at them."

"Okay, well you put me in one Rene taught you and I'll try to break it."

"We both already know you can."

"Practice makes perfect." He spreads his arms, "Alright, show me."

Yuu purses his lips in concentration, before taking a hesitant step forward. Mikaela's tricky, this might be a trap. He's already proven he cares nothing for their surroundings.

"I'm not getting any younger here, Yuu-chan."

"Alright!"

Yuu pushes forward and tackles Mikaela, grabbing his arms to lock them behind his back while trying to pin his legs down.

"You're trying to do too much, one thing at a time."

"It's what Rene did!"

"He's bigger than you, you should be using techniques for a bigger opponent. You'll lose this way." Yuu grunts in annoyance, redoubling his efforts to prove he's just as capable. Mikaela sighs, the raven haired boy is far too stubborn for his own good Well, he can always learn by experience.

He knocks Yuu's hands away and twists around to wrap his legs around Yuu's waist, flipping him around to the mat with his arms locked behind his back faster than Yuu can keep up. "Hey wait, that's not fair!"

"You wouldn't say that in a match and yes it's perfectly fair. I told you that your position was bad, you didn't fix it and when I moved you couldn't keep a solid grip, your own fault."

Yuu bucks his hips in an attempt to dislodge Mikaela without the use of his arms, then freezes almost immediately at the unexpected friction between his crotch and the mat as well as between Mikaela's own crotch and his ass.

"Give up already?"

"No…" He gives an experimental wiggle, already knowing it won't help him escape if he doesn't put any force into it. _Maybe if I can just…._ Yuu abruptly shoots his head back, nailing Mikaela in the forehead before quickly rolling free and giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Ow! What the hell?" Mikaela exclaims, holding his forehead. "No street fighting allowed!"

"Sorry," he responds unapologetically.

A glare is the only warning he receives and he isn't quick enough to catch it before the older male swipes him off his feet and he hits the mat hard. Having the wind knocked out of him leaves him completely vulnerable to attack and within a few seconds Mikaela's legs are locked around his as his body is forced sideways into the mat in an increasingly painful hold. "Say mercy."

"Never!"

"Then I'm not moving." The blonde lets gravity take over and his weight crushes down on Yuu, putting even more strain on his shoulders.

"Fuck Mika, I can't breathe!" He protests, squirming against him to get free. He's already hot from his previous exertions and the pain of his pinned arms digging into the mat, then Mikaela's weight pushing down on him added with his scent permeating the humid air between them, he feels like he's being absolutely smothered.

He loves the way Mikaela smells, like the clean smell of his body wash mixed with his own natural scent, but it's a different story when it's all he can breathe in. Now, his scent reminds him of every other time he's been this close to Mikaela and how it ended which isn't the best thing to think about in his current predicament.

Especially when he realizes all his resisting has Mikaela's thigh rubbing right between his legs, and with his inappropriate thoughts he's right back in the situation he was trying to avoid.

Blonde strands tickle his face as Mika whispers encouragements to give up in his ear with breathe heavy from the effort of keeping Yuu down and he shudders, losing the battle with his body and gasping out when his now hard member pushes against a firm thigh. His humiliation is complete when he unconsciously moves his hips to get more friction in his lower body and Mikaela jerks away, quickly untangling them. "Are you…?"

"No!" Yuu whispers furiously.

"You are!" He whispers back, ghosting a hand across his crotch.

"Stop!" He hisses.

Mikaela sits back, eyes roaming slowly over Yuu's body. "Wow, you gotta get that under control Yuu-chan."

"Shut up!" _I'm never coming back here again!_ "It's not my fault!"

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Yours!"

"Mine?" The blonde questions in disbelief. "What did I do?"

"Y-you should've just let me keep practicing with Rene."

"What's that have to do with it?"

"I don't know…"

"Alright then," Mikaela goes to stand up and Yuu yanks him back down by his uniform.

"Don't! They'll see!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You...you just...you were close and your scent...and you kept touching me…"

"Well, karate _is_ a contact sport."

"..."

"You should've focused more on what you were doing and less on me."

"I couldn't help it! You were so close to me."

Mikaela grins cheekily, "So, what you're saying is you're so attracted to me, you can't help but pop a boner when I'm close to you?"

"No!" His head is so dizzy from the heat rushing to his head along with the hot anger he feels at his body for betraying him that he can barely think straight.

"Yep...but I can help you," Mikaela's fingers dance up his thigh and Yuu's breathing becomes erratic. _This can't happen here, please not here! Don't let him do this._ He'd never be able to show his face here again or explain this to Guren when he was kicked out of the dojo, not to mention all the other students around to witness it.

Yuu's eyes squeeze shut, "Please...don't…" He begs desperately, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that, Yuu-chan," he states, frowning down at him. _Maybe I went a little too far._ "I was just joking."

" _Wouldn't you?"_ Yuu murmurs, shifting away from the blonde's hand.

Ferid catches his eye to signal the end of class and Mikaela tugs the younger boy up. "C'mere Yuu-chan," Mikaela soothes, pulling the younger boy into his lap. "I'm sorry I let you think I would do that."

"No! Let go," Yuu complains, struggling against his arms. "I'm tired of you."

"I know you are," he responds, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuu's waist. "But, shh, sensei's talking, he'll throw you out," Mikaela murmurs in his ear and fortunately he calms down, if only long enough for their instructor to dismiss them so he can escape with his dignity intact.

Ferid looks in their direction with interest and a small smile pulls up the corner of his mouth, "And how did our new student do today, Mikaela?"

"Hmm, he did okay. He's learned some incorrect motions and techniques from self teaching, but if he works, we should be able to correct it."

He nods, "Then we'll look forward to seeing his improvement, I'll trust you to take care of him." Mikaela feels Yuu tense up and he tightens his arms incrementally in warning. "Good work everyone, you're dismissed."

Yuu doesn't even have a chance to wrench himself out of Mikaela's hold to get to the changing room before Narumi's looming over them in disgust. "Wow, you don't have any limits, do you? I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm not."

"What do you want, Narumi?"

"The instructor and now the kid from the tournament?" He continues. "This is pathetic, even for you. Is he even legal?"

"We're friends," Mikaela answers coldly.

"Me and the instructor what?" Yuu interrupts.

"Nothing Yuu-chan."

"Oh? Is he picking and choosing what to tell you. I think you have a right to know who he is, didn't he tell you how he-"

Mikaela abruptly dumps Yuu out of his lap as he jumps up, his hand shooting out to lock around Narumi's throat. Usually, he can let Narumi's taunts roll off him, but telling Yuu things he doesn't need to know is crossing the line. Maybe he has done a couple of questionable things in the past, but it's not Yuu's concern and _certainly_ not Narumi's. He let the older male make all his snide comments for far too long, if Narumi wants to complain, he's glad to give him a reason.

His grip tightens when Narumi begins punching him, "Every time you hit me, I'll squeeze harder." The brown haired male ignores him and true to his word, he wraps his other hand around Narumi's throat. "I told you."

"H-hey Mikaela, let him go. I don't think he can breathe," Yuu breaks in, tugging at his arm.

"Then he can't talk."

By now, the few remaining members have caught onto what's happening and Rene quickly approaches him in an attempt to pry his hands away. "Come on, Mika. Let him go."

"Not so wordy now are you?" He smirks, kneeing Narumi in the stomach hard enough that his body crumbles, making it easy to pin him to the ground by his throat. "You've always disliked me, haven't you Narumi? How does it feel knowing I'll be the last thing you see?"

"Mika, he's turning purple!" Yuu tugs against him frantically. "Whatever he was going to say isn't worth it!"

"How would you know?"

"I..it just can't be…"

Mikaela stills when he feels fingers thread through his hair and a cool voice address him, "Let him go, Mikaela. I'll only say it once." He glances up to see Ferid staring passively down at him and he relinquishes his grip on Narumi. "Go cool off."

"I'm fine."

"Now."

Yuu watches as Mikaela stalks off and Ferid reaches down a hand to pull the gasping male up. He doesn't miss the venomous look thrown at the blonde's retreating back. That was...unexpected. He's not sure what Narumi could have said that he'd be almost suffocated for, but it already seemed like they didn't get along, so maybe everything just escalated faster than it should have.

But, what was more unsettling was the look of Mikaela's face, completely devoid of emotion. Usually he had a smile, a smirk, _something_ , but in those moments his face was blank, eyes frozen over with ice. Nowhere near the warmth he usually exuded in Yuu's presence. He shudders, he doesn't ever want Mikaela's angry at him. Though on the bright side, there's absolutely no sign of his erection anymore.

"He's not even going to be punished, is he?" Narumi spits out in anger.

"Hm?"

"He nearly choked me to death and you're not going to do anything about it!"

"I'll deal with Mikaela."

"By doing _nothing_?"

"Narumi, consider this your first warning. I said I'd deal with him. In the meantime, perhaps you'd be so kind as to stop goading him."

Yuu watches him stalk off until his attention is drawn away by Ferid speaking to Rene. "I was curious if he would listen to you two and if you'd be able to get him off, but I guess not. I figured I should step in sooner rather than later, not that I thought Mikaela would actually strangle him, but then again he can be unpredictable." Ferid smiles warmly towards Yuu, "I apologize you had to see that on your first. Things like that don't typically happen, you are safe here."

"I'm not afraid."

"I'm glad, we'll see you next week."

Yuu quickly hits a changing room and by the time he makes it back out, Mikaela's standing with his friends in front of the building. He's wondering if he can slip past unnoticed when the other boy spots him and gives him a friendly smile that he doesn't believe for a second.

"Hey Yuu-chan! Can I have a hug?"

"No way," he replies, edging away from them. "I don't trust you."

"Huh?"

"What was that in there? And you never even told me you went here!"

"It never came up," Mikaela replies with a forced smile.

"Ugh!"

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. Just come here?"

"No!" There's no way he's going to let the the blonde talk his way into forgiveness this time.

"I'll buy you ice cream." Mkaela knows he's trying to bribe Yuu right now when the younger boy probably wants to get as far away from him as possible, but he's still so aggravated about what happened and he wants to know Yuu forgives him. His body is craving affection and contact right now, but he isn't naive enough to think cuddling is something Yuu would allow right now, so he's trying to take what he can get which seems to be nothing at the moment.

"I don't want it."

"But you love being close to me!"

"I take it all back."

"Yuu-chan, _please._ "

"What do you want, Mikaela?" He questions tiredly. "I have to go home soon before you get me grounded again."

"I just want you to stay with me a little longer."

"So, you only like me around when it suits _you_? You don't care about me."

He looks stricken, "What? That's not true!"

"Just go with him to get the fucking ice cream!" Yuu blinks at Lacus in surprise, he'd forgotten both boys were also there. "He'll keep begging until you give in and if you don't, he'll be mopey and probably won't bother with you anymore."

"H-huh?"

"Don't be a kid, you know damn well you like Mika. Hell, we _all_ know it, why else would you come back around and deal with the shit he puts you through? And if you don't give him what he wants right now, you'll be miserable and Mika will probably do something stupid! So suck it up and deal! Let's go Rene."

Yuu looks back and forth between their retreating figures and Mikaela's guilty expression, swallowing nervously once they're left alone together. His feelings are conflicted, he _doesn't_ want Mikaela to leave, but at the same time, he knows he's only putting off the inevitable. Apparently, he's an open book to everyone.

"Yuu-chan…"

"I only want the ice cream." Mikaela nods and heads down the street with Yuu trailing behind him.

~~~~~  
Mikaela hands Yuu an ice cream, sitting next to him on the bench, and leaning over for a kiss. Yuu simply turns his body and shields his ice cream, occupying himself with the sweet treat. Mikaela sighs and leans back to look up at the night sky. The bright lights of the city make it difficult to see the stars and that saddens him. _It'd be nice to go stargazing with Yuu one day like back home…_ If Yuu would ever be willing to go along with something like that, he doesn't seem the sentimental type.

He gazes back towards Yuu and his eyes trail along the curve of his neck and down his body. His eyes drift out of focus remembering how easy it was to get Yuu beneath him. If they had been back at his apartment, he would have seen how far he could take it. Although it probably wouldn't have been too far. Something tells him Yuu isn't ready for sex yet as much as that sucks because he _definitely_ is and has wanted to for a while. How easily Yuu is aroused doesn't help much either, but he said he'd respect Yuu's boundaries and he will. So he won't push it and force Yuu into anything.

It might be a while until Yuu's ready to trust him that much though, if Yuu's comments today were his true feelings and especially after the thing with Narumi. Fuck, Narumi really pissed him off, he rarely ever loses control like that. Then _Ferid_ of all people had to pull him off, if Ferid's the rational one, that really makes him look bad. And Yuu...what must he think about all of that earlier, probably not how he wanted his first day of karate to go. Yuu might even resent him for messing up the classes he'd been looking forward to for so long...

Mikaela jumps, startled out of his wallowing, when he feels a head drop sideways onto his shoulder, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

"What?"

Yuu raises the ice cream to Mikaela's mouth, "Eat."

"Huh?"

"I know you're still upset about what happened with Narumi earlier, even though you're trying to hide it."

Mikaela smiles softly, "Aren't you perceptive?"

"Duh plus you're not as relaxed as usual, you're really tense."

He snorts, "You would know, you spend enough time next to me."

"Mmhmm."

"You're sweet, Yuu-chan."

"Yeah and you're not," Yuu replies, climbing into his lap to bury his face in Mikaela's neck.

"Sorry."

"Just be nicer to me," he mumbles, inhaling his scent.

Mikaela drops a hand to the small on Yuu's back, "I can't make any promises, but I'll give it my best, considering I like you and all."

" _Mika,_ " Yuu urges, lifting his head for a kiss that's easily reciprocated.

"You taste like ice cream."

"So?" Yuu murmurs, stealing another kiss.

"You're pretty forward right now."

"Stop talking!" This might be one of the last times he gets to kiss Mikaela and said boy is ruining it. Yuu drops his ice cream on the bench, pressing himself closer, and wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

Mikaela captures pulls his bottom lip between his own and sucks lightly eliciting a quiet groan from him. "You like that, Yuu-chan?" He questions in between kisses.

"Maybe."

"You wanna come back to my apartment?"

Yuu ignores the question, focusing more on exploring Mikaela's mouth. He has a feeling he knows what he's actually being asked and there's no way he's about to have sex with someone who's planning to drop him at any minute.

He can play the game too, he'll take what he wants from Mikaela in the little time they have left together and be done with him too when the time comes.


	10. Discovered

Chapter 10: Discovered

* * *

"Yuu-chaaann~~," Mikaela sings, twisting him around by the waist.

"Yeeaaahhh….?"

"It's my birthday! Where's my present?"

"Huh?"

"I guess you don't love me," he frowns sadly.

"I didn't even know it was your birthday!"

"A good friend would've known."

 _Friend huh?_ "Well I guess we're not friends then."

"I'm joking! You can give me a kiss instead!"

"Right now?"

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"What? I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Now you do. Are you coming?"

"Who else is?"

"Me, Lacus, Rene, some other people…" he finishes vaguely.

He's torn, on one hand, he relishes the time he gets to spend with Mikaela, but he prefers it to be one-on-one. When other people are around, Mikaela's spread thin and he's left to fend for himself surrounded by strangers as Mikaela talks to everyone else. "Can't we just hang out another time?"

"It won't be my _birthday_ another time."

"But Mika, it's always weird when there's a lot of people around."

" _Please._ "

"Fine," he sighs, "But you _better_ not leave me like last time."

"Of course not! We'll all be in the same room! Yes, right now."

"Huh?"

"You asked if I wanted a kiss right now, I do."

"But I'm coming over tonight...?"

"So?" Mikaela counters, clasping each one of Yuu's hands within his own and pulling him closer.

He glances around to make sure no one's watching before leaning up on his tiptoes to press his lips to Mikaela's. Mikaela squeezes their joined hands tighter as he returns the kiss with a smile, he knew Yuu would never give up a chance for a kiss. In fact, he'll have to break this off soon before the younger boy turns it into a full blown public make out.

Yuu pulls his hands free to wind around Mikaela's neck and pull him closer, opening his mouth and encouraging him to do the same, but he simply grabs hold of Yuu's hands and pulls them away, breaking the kiss much to Yuu's annoyance. "We can't go that far right now, Yuu-chan. If you want, we can continue later when you come over."

"Now or never."

Yuu gets a laugh in response, "See you tonight, I'll message you."

"Yeah, yeah." He watches with what he knows is an infatuated look on his face. Probably one Kimizuki would say is borderline stupid if he was here, but he can't help it, he _really_ likes Mikaela, even if he knows he's hurting himself more in the long run. After their post ice cream make out following his first karate class, they'd talked more and Mikaela had finally given him a real apology for keeping it from him for his own entertainment and reassured him that the strangling incident was a one time thing. Since then, things have been pretty smooth, Mikaela's still handsy when they're alone, but careful to keep his distance during karate classes in case he gets aroused again. Although, he'd like to hope he's gotten it under control, it's better not to risk it.

"Who was that, Yuu?"

He whirls around, eyes widening in panic as his gaze locks on Shinya. "Uhh…" _Think fast!_ "Who was who?"

"That blonde guy."

"What blonde guy?"

Shinya narrows his eyes at him, "Don't play games, Yuuichirou. The blonde guy who looked nowhere near sixteen."

"Oh. Haha. _Him._ He was just a friend."

"A friend." Shinya repeats flatly.

"Yeah and I..uh..gotta go now, so I'll see you later!"

Shinya shoots out a hand to grab him by the back of the neck and stares him down, "I don't think so."

"Let go!" Yuu attempts to wiggle free, causing several pairs of eyes to turn their way. "Only Guren can do that!"

"Do you want me to call him?"

Yuu lets his body go slack, "No.."

"How old is he?"

"18?"

"Why are you asking me? You should be telling me."

"18," Yuu repeats firmly.

"I don't believe you. What school?"

"Umm…" Yuu frantically searches his brain for the name of a school he can give, but comes up empty. He doesn't even know what college Mikaela goes to.

"Yuu…"

"...What?"

"Does Guren know?"

"He doesn't have to."

"Let's get lunch."

"No, that's okay. I'm not really hungry." The older male's fingers tighten on the back of his neck and Yuu sighs in acceptance. " _Fine._ "

Shinya leads them to a small cafe and Yuu quickly tries to come up with a believable story in the course of their five minute walk, but every story he thinks up has a million holes in it. He considers making a break for it, but he has no doubt Shinya would either catch him or call Guren, then he'd be even worse off.

Maybe Shinya won't tell, though he's not hopeful. The ash blonde male has been trying to get in Guren's good graces for weeks, there's no chance he'll keep a secret from him. He's not _really_ doing anything wrong either, Mika's a little older than him and he may occasionally do some questionable things, but they're not hurting anyone. Besides, Yuu thinks with a sting in his chest, they're not even dating anyway.

"We're here," Shinya announces as he prods Yuu impatiently through the door much to his tries to take as much time as possible ordering, but Shinya grows impatient and snatches his menu, ordering for them both, then turns to look at him expectantly.

"What're you looking at me for?"

" _Who is he?_ "

"No one, he's just a friend."

"You don't kiss friends."

"I bet you'd like to kiss Guren."

Shinya glares back at him, "Guess you're not as oblivious as he says."

"Nope," Yuu responds proudly, "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I'm sure your 'friend' has something to do with it."

His confident grin morphs into a pout, "Leave him out of it."

"Yuu, seriously how old is he?"

"He's only 21. Well 22 as of today." Yuu hurries on when he sees Shinya's eye widen, "But we're not dating or anything. Like I said he's just a friend. Please don't tell."

Their food arrives and Yuu begins to eat quickly while Shinya eats slowly, thinking about what decision to make.

He sighs and takes in the earnest look on Yuu's face. 'Only 21,' but that's still far too experienced for a 16 year old, not to mention Yuu clearly likes the guy. That was plain to see the entire time he was watching them and he's pretty sure that guy knew, yet they're not dating. Which could only mean one thing, Yuu's being toyed with and doesn't even realize it. He's a little afraid to know how long it's been going on and how far it's gone because it's clear Yuu's out of his depth. "It's not my place to keep secrets from Guren, Yuu."

"Not to tell either!"

"What's his name?"

"Why?"

"So, if this ends badly, I have a name to give."

"Then you won't tell?"

"Just be careful," he sighs.

Yuu's eyes light up in gratitude, "His name's Mikaela! And you don't have to worry, he's nice! Well...actually he's not…"

"Yuu…"

"But, not like in a mean way!" He corrects hastily. "He's just embarrassing."

"You know Guren will find out eventually, right?"

"And we won't say you knew." Yuu finishes eating and shoves his chair back. "Thanks Shinya, I owe you, bye!"

He watches Yuu hightail it out the door before he can change his mind and shakes his head, hoping he made the right choice.

~~~~~  
Yuu lets out a relieved sigh when he's put some distance between himself and Shinya. He trusts Shinya to keep his word, but he didn't want to hang around and let Shinya drag _more_ information from him that might cause him to change his mind. If Shinya knew everything that had happened, he'd probably blackmail him into staying away from Mikaela and that might be for the best, but….  
The blonde really has gotten better about respecting his personal space. He's not so quick to grab or do want he wants anymore which is great and he's more comfortable when they're together, unfortunately it also means less kisses.

They were the one thing he did _really_ like and he's sure it's Mikaela being 'considerate,' but to him it just feels like he's being stingy with affection. Who could blame him for trying to make the most of it when Mikaela was actually kissing him for once? He certainly didn't know having his boundaries respected meant the distance between them would widen. He knows he said he'd play the game and be over it when it ended, but it was easier to think that than to actually be okay with him pulling away.

What's it take for Mikaela to see him as an actual potential partner?

Yuu sighs and shoves open the door to his home, entering the kitchen and hopping on a stool to watch Guren mess around the kitchen. Even Guren seems to have a better chance at love than him and he blatantly ignores Shinya's advances. Just the other day, he caught Shinya trying to cuddle up to Guren on the couch and Guren had simply gotten up to get something to drink, then put a pillow between them when he came back without uttering a single word, the same way he always spurned Shinya's flirtations. Yet, Shinya keeps trying and he's pretty sure they haven't even held hands and definitely nothing even remotely sexual. It must be nice for someone to feel that way about you.

"What are you so sulky about? If you sigh one more time, I might actually start to worry."

His gaze flicks to Guren, surprised he missed when the other man had stopped messing around the kitchen to come stand in front of him. "Why don't you like Shinya?"

Guren freezes for a split second, but Yuu's watching close enough that he catches the cessation of movement. "Why aren't _you_ dating someone?"

"Because there's no one," he answers without missing a beat. "But Shinya likes you."

"And how do you know?"

"He's _always_ flirting with you!"

Guren snorts, "Like _you_ of all people would know _flirting._ "

"I recognize when he's flirting with you!" Yuu bristles, "So clearly I'm not that dumb despite what all of you think!"

Guren frowns, "No one thinks you're dumb, just oblivious."

"I am not! I-"

"Yeah, yeah," Guren cuts him off with an impatient wave of his hand. "You know Shinya flirts with me, but you can't even tell when someone is flirting with _you._ "

"H-huh? Who flirts with me?" Yuu's thoughts race trying to figure out who Guren could be talking about. The only person who might remotely flirt with him would be Mikaela and Guren knows nothing about him or he wouldn't be that calm.

"See? Oblivious. I'm not going to tell you. Maybe you'll figure it out one day. After all, if you keep hanging out with the same people, I'm sure you're bound to notice eventually."

"Tell me!"

"Nah, not my place. What'd you do all day?"

Yuu glares and ignores the question, " _Why don't you like Shinya back?_ "

"Yuu!"

" _What?!_ "

"Just because he flirts with me, I'm supposed to respond?!"

"Why can't you give him a chance?

"What I choose to do is my own business."

"How can you not give someone who clearly cares about you a chance? You'd be so lucky to be with someone who likes you just as much as you like them!"

Guren gives him a searching look, eyes darting over his face, "Who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"Who is it you like."

"I don't like anyone," he mutters at the countertop.

"Then don't ask me any more questions about my love life."

Yuu glares back at him, but lets the subject drop, reaching for his phone instead to check his missed alerts.

 **[hey yuu!]**

 **[what's up yoichi]**

 **[nothing, you've just been busy lately, we haven't seen you much]**

 **[you see me at school every day?]**

 **[okay, we haven't hung out much especially recently]**

 **[oh..yeah, i've been kind of busy with karate and shit]**

 **[how's that going]**

 _Hmm..well it's not going badly if I ignore Mikaela.._ **[it's fine, just gotta get used to it, i'll be winning tournaments in no time!]**

 **[that's great! When you're number one, don't forget us little people ;) ]**

 **[of course not]**

 **[hey yuu...before that happens, do you want to hang out next weekend?]**

 **[sure, what'd you have in mind?]**

 **[i was thinking a movie and then getting something to eat?]**

 **[sounds good, the others coming?]**

 **[no...they have plans already. It'll just be me and you. Is that fine?]**

 **[duh it's fine! Its not like we always have to hang out in a group]**

 **[:D okay yuu, i'll send you details later!]**

 **[k]**

He tucks his phone away, Yoichi has a point. They haven't all hung out as much lately. Between school, homework, and the addition of Mikaela, he hasn't had as much free time recently. Then starting karate classes took up even more time. Now whenever it's pointed out, he kind of feels like a jerk for not noticing. He's been spending all his time with someone who's nowhere near as important to him as his friends are and he's doing it again tonight. Yuu makes a mental note to spend more time with the whole squad. He looks up. _And Guren too. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten more suspicious about the times I've been gone all night…_

"Who was that?" Guren questions, putting lids on several containers.

"My love life is my business," he jokes.

Guren raises an eyebrow at him.

"It was Yoichi, geez! He wants to see a movie and get something to eat next week." Guren eyes roam over his face speculatively before turning away. "What? I'm not lying."

"Didn't say you were. Are you coming with me?"

"With you where?"

"We're having a potluck at the office."

"You guys never have potlucks."

"...It was Shinya's idea."

Yuu laughs, "Guess everyone else likes him!"

"Shut up," Guren growls out. "You coming or not?"

"Nah I have plans."

"You always have plans lately, Goshi's been asking about you."

"I'm sixteen, I can't tag along forever."

Guren scoffs, "Just a few months ago, you were still coming by the agency."

"Maybe...later."

"Uh huh. Well whether you do or not, I'll be back later tonight. Will you be home?"

"Probably."

"Alright, stay out of trouble."

He nods as Guren carries the containers outside and almost changes his mind. It would be so much easier to go hang out at the agency, eat delicious food, and forget about everything else. On the other hand, Mikaela would never forgive him if he bailed on his birthday, so his apartment it is.

After a few hours of Netflix and exchanging a few messages with his friends, Yuu takes the train over to Mikaela's apartment that evening. He's already a little anxious about how tonight will go with all of Mikaela's friends there, but it's too late to back out now.

Mikaela greets him with a hug and a kiss to the cheek that Yuu tries to correct to his mouth, but he gets laughed off and tugged into the apartment. Mikaela introduces him to everyone and vice versa, he only recognizes Lacus, Rene, and the two girls from the club, the other people crowding around are strangers to him.

"Here Yuu." An open bottle is placed in his hands, "It's a wine cooler, I don't think you need anything harder than this tonight."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. The food's over there," he gestures towards the kitchen. "I even got a lot of sweets for you and there's ice cream in the freezer. Help yourself."

"Are you leaving me?" He reaches out to wrap his hands around the other male's arm.

"No, Lacus needs help with the stereo. I'll be back."

"Wait!" He sighs in frustration when Mikaela unwraps his fingers and nudges him towards the fridge. _I knew I shouldn't have come._

:

:

:

Yuu rips a piece of teriyaki chicken off the skewer with his teeth and sends another scathing glare in Mikaela's direction. Not that the blonde notices, he's too busy entertaining everyone else he invited...namely the purple haired girl in his lap whose name he can't remember and some other guy sitting next to him who Yuu's never seen before. Another person infatuated with the blonde, if the lack of personal space between them means anything, especially the hand resting on his thigh.

He could have gone to Shinya's potluck for this. He's not having fun at all, in fact he's angry. Mikaela's been too busy keeping everyone else happy to pay much attention to him other than a quick comment about how 'he likes them thick' when he saw how much chicken and ice cream Yuu was eating. He's not even sure if that was a joke or not, the ass squeeze afterwards made him think it wasn't.

It's not like he has anything to do other than eat. Everyone else is college age and enjoying themselves, but Mikaela's keeping the alcohol far away from him which is probably a good thing. He doesn't remember all the details, but he's pretty sure the blonde wasn't the only one who got kind of inappropriate. Though before that...everything was great and warm...too bad that's over.

Yuu nearly chokes on his skewer when the other guy leans in to kiss Mikaela, only his laughter at something the girl said keeping him from catching his mouth. His fingers grip the stick tight, various scenarios about stabbing the guy running through his head. The worst thing is that it's not even the guy's fault, Mikaela's been flirting with everyone, of course they're going to get the wrong idea! His thoughts switch to throwing his skewer at Mikaela instead and hoping it hits him in his stupid pink mouth.

And then after that he just feels sad...and hurt. Why was he even invited here if he's going to be ignored? To have everything he doesn't have thrown in his face as the other male flirts? Mikaela really is the worst.

"Yuu-chan."

He glares over at Mikaela who's gesturing for him to come over, "What?"

"Doesn't the birthday boy get a kiss?"

"You've kissed enough people," he retorts crossly.

"Don't be jealous, Yuu-chan!"

"I'm not!"

"You want my attention too?"

"Nope because I'm about to leave."

"Sorry guys, Yuu-chan wants me all to himself." He smiles and lifts the girl off his lap to come sit next him, "Better?"

"Do you what you want."

Mikaela leans over and pulls him in for a kiss, "I'm all yours."

Yuu yanks him closer, digging nails into his arms, "Only when you want to be."

He sees Mikaela wince and try to loosen his fingers, "I get it! Right now isn't good enough."

"No it's _not."_

"All the time? Everyday?"

"Yes!"

"Just yours?"

"You already know that! You've known what I wanted forever!"

"How was I supposed to know? You hate me half the time!" He exclaims with a quirk of his lips.

"It isn't funny!" Yuu releases his arm to squeeze the blonde's nose tightly. "Apologize for being such an ass!"

"Ugh fine. I'm _sorry_ ," his nasally voice comes out and Yuu lets go satisfied. "I'm all yours. But you know, I expect the same from you."

"You already have it!"

Mikaela pulls him into his lap the rest of the night, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy, even if he can't trust Mikaela an inch.

~~~~~  
He's pretty sure Yuu doesn't realize how comfortable he's made himself. The younger teen has gone completely slack in his arms, content to just sit there for once.

It seems like Yuu's still going to be easy to please and he's looking forward to it. He can't wait to spoil Yuu, to ruin him for anyone else.

Pulling away really did make a difference, not that his only goal was to get Yuu to forgive him and want him more. He also genuinely wanted to keep his word and show Yuu that he could be respectful of his boundaries. If the raven haired teen didn't fully trust him, they wouldn't progress much farther than they were.

Let's face it, he's done a _lot_ of questionable things to Yuu, from punching him in the stomach to that disastrous ending to their night at the club. Though in his defense he was protecting himself with that punch and the club...that just got out of hand. But, at least they're here now.

He smooths his hands down Yuu's arms, smiling lightly when Yuu grasps them within his own, "At least you finally stopped being stingy with affection."

"What?" He laughs, "I was respecting your boundaries! That's what you told me you wanted!"

"You can respect my boundaries without only kissing me once a week."

"I kissed you twice today."

" _One_ day."

"Nothing's good enough for you, is it? Not even me..."

"Wait! Wait!" Yuu turns around in alarm, "Yes you are! I just meant you don't have to be _that_ considerate. Just kind of considerate...like...not public? Wait, I mean I don't mind public kisses, but not…" He makes a vague gesture with his hands.

"Calm down," he laughs again. "I know what you mean, I was kidding."

"Oh okay, as long as you get it."

"I do."

Yuu drops back against him with an oomph and he opens his mouth to make a comment, but Yuu cuts him off first. "Do _not_ start with the weight jokes."

"...Wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah right."

"Wanna come with us to the beach next weekend?"

"Who's 'us?'

"..."

"I'm not going if it's going to be like tonight."

"Of course it won't be. I promise I won't let go of you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"See you Saturday morning."

"Maybe, I have to ask Guren." Yuu pushes himself up, "I'm leaving. _Don't_ kiss anyone else while I'm gone."

"You have so little faith in me."

"And you know why."

He watches Yuu leave out the door and smiles to himself. Yuu agreeing to a relationship was the best gift he could hope for. He hasn't been fair to the younger boy and he has been playing with his feelings somewhat. But, if someone his age could cheat, a sixteen year old would think even less of it. Besides, who knew if Yuu actually wanted to date him or not, he never said so.

Honestly he didn't know what Yuu was thinking half the time. At least now they're finally on the same page.

~~~~~  
After leaving Mikaela's, Yuu's halfway home when he remembers Shinya's potluck. He's already eaten plenty tonight, but Guren had a point in saying he hadn't been by the agency in a while. It wouldn't kill him to stop by. His friends feel neglected maybe Guren does too. Making a u-turn, he heads back to the train station and takes it to the agency's stop.

Yuu steps through the doorway and his eyes immediately zero in on Guren seated at his desk with none other Shinya sitting _atop_ his desk, facing him. They're both pretty focused on their conversation, eyes locked on each other and speaking in low voices. Shinya has a quiet smile pulling up the corner of his mouth and Guren has that blank expression he wears when he's trying to hide something.

A movement catches his eye and he's surprised to see Shinya's hand moving to rest atop Guren's, weaving their fingers together with little resistance and shooting the darker haired male a smirk. It looks like Guren listened to him after all...or Shinya was really persistent.

"Yuu!" He jumps when a heavy arm is thrown around his shoulders. He's not the only one, Guren snatches his hand back immediately and sends Yuu a glare.

"Why don't you say something when you get here?"

"Sorry," he grins, "Was I interrupting something?"

"Actually ye-"

" _No_ ," Guren interrupts, cutting Shinya off and pushing himself away from his desk. "I was getting ready to leave soon."

"Yuu!" He turns back to see Goshi, one of Guren's close friends, beaming at him. He looks the same as ever mischievous brown eyes with disheveled blonde hair and a loose ponytail.

"What's up Goshi?"

"Nothing for me! But, _you_ , what have you been up to? Guren says you're out all the time now." He leans in secretively, "Got a girl you're hiding away?"

Yuu flushes at the proximity and the way everyone's curious eyes dart to him, "N-no, I've just been busy with karate."

"Uh huh." He nods knowingly. "Or _maybe_ you take after Guren here and prefer your eye candy of the male persuasion?"

"Uh…"

"Nothing to be ashamed of, you don't have to hide it like Guren tries to with his obvious attraction to Shinya."

"Goshi!" Guren barks, "Shut up!"

"What? I'm sure he knows. He lives with you."

"Is that true, Goshi?" Shinya questions with raised eyebrows and a small smirk hidden behind his hand. "Does Guren have an obvious attraction to me?"

"You know it! We've known Guren for years, we know when his heart is fluttering."

Shinya chokes back a laugh and Guren gives a well placed kick to Goshi's leg, "Let's go Yuu."

"What? But I just got here!"

"Next time maybe you should come earlier."

Yuu rolls his eyes in annoyance and quickly darts around the room so Shigure, Sayuri, Mito can give him quick hugs. He's never been the overly affectionate type, not including Mikaela, but he learned from an early age that since Guren wasn't affectionate either, they would take it out on his kid. By now, he's grown used to it and they don't overdo it, except Goshi who would squeeze him until he screamed.

"Come back again soon Yuu when Guren isn't here. We can talk more," Goshi adds with a wink in his direction.

Yuu grins back, "I'll make sure to."

"I thought you were too old to come by," Guren remarks sarcastically.

"I can always make time to hear stories about how your heart _flutters_." Guren glares back in Goshi's direction before pointing him at the door.

"Oh Yuu wait." Shinya calls as they're leaving. "I made these for you." He shoves a container in his hands and squeezes his arm meaningfully. "They're much better for you."

"Huh?"

"See you guys later."

"What did he make you?" Guren questions as they head towards home.

Yuu opens the container and grimaces when he sees what's inside. "Blondies."

"What? Those aren't healthy at all."

Yuu shakes his head, but he got the message loud and clear. Shinya wants him to break it off with Mikaela, but the blonde man doesn't plan on telling Guren yet. His words of caution came too late though, now that Mikaela's finally being less of a jerk, there's no way he's going to stop seeing him, not when he's so close to actually getting what he wants.

Shinya will just have to trust him.

* * *

P.S. I'm writing a Yuumika story with demon yuu and vampire mika, it's either going to be split into a few chapters or one 30k one shot, look for it!


	11. Consent

Chapter 11: Consent

* * *

Yuu tugs on his hand lightly and feels Mikaela's grip tighten in response. It's hot for early May and his hand is sweating, but the other male hasn't let go since they met up earlier. It's nice, but his hand really is starting to feel sticky. Fortunately the beach isn't that much farther of a walk and he'll have to let go once they get there.

He hasn't had a chance to ask Yoichi how it went with Kimizuki and he was planning to when they met up tomorrow until Yoichi had called to apologize. He had forgotten his family was travelling for Golden Week, so they'd have to reschedule for a few days later. It wasn't a big deal, but Yoichi had been borderline panicking when he called to reschedule and he had reassured the brunette it was fine, but Yoichi had still been kind of upset about it. Maybe he was really looking forward to it? He's not sure, but he'll find out when they do eventually meet up.

Yuu's gaze rests on their swinging hands, then up to the blonde who's smiling and chatting with his other four friends, fortunately he's familiar with all of them this time. He's been really _really_ happy this past week. Mikaela has been so different with him, considerate and unfailingly sweet. It's...almost like they're in a relationship, how he's wanted them to be for a while now. Even karate wasn't so bad, he's almost afraid of how well things seem to be going.

"We're here!" Chess announces, running forward to claim a spot for them. They spread out to set up umbrellas and put down beach towels to mark the area. He immediately curls up in the shade of the large umbrella Mikaela set up and gazes out across the sand. _It's really fucking hot!_

"What are you frowning about?"

"It's _hot._ "

"What, you wanted it to be cold?"

"No, but it's like an early heatwave."

"Good, that means it'll feel even better when we get in the water."

Mikaela turns from him to yank his shirt off and Yuu gazes up at Mikaela's bare toned chest in appreciation, he never realized it until this moment, but he's never seen him without a shirt. Mikaela's seen pretty much all of his body and he hasn't seen anything of him. He doesn't even know what Mikaela's dick looks like, which is weird since Mikaela's mouth has been around his, and he's curious. Is it large? Small? Thin? Thick? He barely has any clue. Blue eyes turn to study him in amusement, "Now, what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Why haven't I ever seen you without a shirt before?"

He smirks, "Why? You like it?"

"Yeah, but I mean your clothes are always on. I've never seen yours either," he replies, gesturing towards his lower body.

"And you're thinking about that now?" He raises an eyebrow at Yuu, "Aren't you staying the night? We can get naked all you want later if that'll make you happy."

"That's not what I meant."

"Uh huh. Here we are out on the beach on a beautiful sunny day and all you're thinking about is what's in my shorts."

"Stop trying to make me seem like some kind of perv."

"Believe me, if either of us is the perv, it's me."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Mikaela rolls his eyes, "Stand up and put on sun block, we can talk about this later." He hands the bottle of spray to the purple haired boy, "Here Lacus, do my back. I burn easily."

Yuu jumps up immediately and nudges Lacus out of the way before the other boy can lay a hand on him, "I'll do it!"

"Uh…"

"Well get to it Yuu-chan," Mikaela smirks back over his shoulder. "We don't have all day."

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters, sliding his fingers through the spray on Mikaela's back and tracing along the dips and curves of his muscles in fascination.

"Yuu-chan?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to be rubbing the sunblock in, not feeling me up."

"I'm not!" He protests, hastily rubbing the lotion in. "I was just taking my time."

"He's starting to take after you, Mika," Horn comments with a laugh."

"How so?"

"Touchy," she answers with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm...it's not bad though."

"Uh huh."

"I'm right here!"

"Of course you are, Yuu-chan. Turn around."

Yuu turns and lets Mikaela rub the lotion onto his back, glancing back to meet mischievous eyes when fingers smooth below his waist band. He doesn't comment though, just turns back around with a small smile at the corner of his mouth. He's used to the other male by now, he knows giving a reaction will only encourage him to be more inappropriate.

When he's done, Yuu turns and wraps his arms around Mikaela, pressing their chests close together and grinning up at him. "What's up, Yuu-chan?" He questions, resting his hands on the younger boy's waist.

"Nothing, I just...nevermind." Yuu kisses the center of his chest, then grimaces, "Gross, you taste like sun block."

"No shit," he laughs. "Come on before you boil."

"Race you!" Yuu pulls back and takes off towards the water, frowning in annoyance when he sees Mikaela taking his time back with the others. "Mika! Hurry up!"

"Why? We have all day!"

"Hurry!" He watches impatiently, glaring as they all finally make their way towards him. Yuu grabs his hands and yanks him into the water, laughing when Mikaela loses his balance and takes in a mouthful of water. "Ha! You can't kiss me if you taste like salt!"

"Who said I wanted to kiss you anyway?!" He retorts after spitting out the water. "I, for one, have done enough kissing to last a lifetime."

Yuu's eyebrows furrow, "What?" Mika gives him a mysterious smile and dives below the surface, easily cutting through the water to swim away. He doesn't have much time to dwell on his words before he's face to face with the end Lacus' water gun and choking on a blast of water. "Lacus!"

"Standing target," the purple haired boy shrugs.

"I was busy!"

"Doing what? Ogling Mika as usual?"

"No!"

"We're all _well_ aware that you only came for him and not our company."

"I like you guys too…"

"Right," Lacus replies flatly.

"Leave him alone, Lacus. I think he's cute." The girl with hair similar to Lacus turns to him with a grin, "I'm Chess, in case you forgot! We didn't get to talk much at Crowley's, Mika was hogging you!"

"Sorry about that."

"Why are _you_ apologizing? That was all Mika being selfish, you didn't do anything wrong." She reaches out two wet hands to grasp his cheeks and turn his head side to side, "Hmm...well I see the aesthetic appeal at least."

"Huh?"

She gives him a once over, "But not the sexual appeal, I prefer my guys older."

"Yeah, much older," Lacus snickers.

"Hey! Crowley is perfect, unlike you!

"Perfectly enormous. It's a wonder he doesn't crush you."

"Something you wouldn't know anything about, being as short and scrawny as you are."

Yuu snickers and both pairs of eyes flash to him simultaneously. "What are you laughing at?" Lacus questions him with a glare. "You're scrawnier than me and if you think Mika will go easy on you, you've got another thing coming."

"H-huh?"

"Don't act _innocent_ ," Chess answers, exchanging a quick look with Lacus before grinning back at him. "He's going to pop you wide open for his own pleasure and enjoy every second of it."

Yuu recoils slightly, "No he's not."

"Oh yeah he is," the purple haired boy counters. "Your little sixteen year old ass is gonna hurt like hell! So if I were you, I wouldn't laugh at anyone being called 'short and scrawny.' "

His eyes widen in panic, flicking back and forth between their identical smirks. They've never even come close to having sex, so he didn't think too hard about it, but it wouldn't hurt _that bad_ , would it? They're probably just messing with him, Mika would tell him if it would hurt, right? _Right?_

"Look, Lacus, you scared him!" Chess laughs brightly.

"I'm not scared! You guys are lying anyway!"

"So, naive," he shakes his head in false despair, "But keep hanging around Mika long enough and you'll grow out of it."

Yuu's eyes search the ocean, landing on Mika floating further out and he shifts uncomfortably, seeing their age difference shoved in his face again. It's always uncomfortable whenever he remembers just how much more experience Mika has than he does and always, right after, his self-conscious feelings rise up again, making him question everything.

"Aw, cheer up, Yuu!" She reaches out a hand for him, "Come swim with me, I'm sure you have a while before he splits you apart...maybe," she adds with raised eyebrows before tugging him farther out into the ocean. And as Lacus joins them, throwing a smirk at him, he really _really_ hopes they're joking.

~~~~~  
Mikaela floats idly through the water, keeping one eye on how far he is from the shoreline and another on Yuu to make sure nothing happens to him. He looks pretty safe with Lacus and Chess for now. They may not be the most serious, but they wouldn't purposely let anything happen to him.

His eyes shut as a cloud passes and he's bathed in warmth from the sun. A sigh escapes him, days like today are his absolute favorite. It would only be better if Yuu was next to him, then again he probably wouldn't be able to float here without talking endlessly. He could always try kissing the younger boy into silence, but still…

"Mika?"

He squints up to see Horn peering down at him, "Yeah?"

"You brought him."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're not exactly...I mean I'm surprised he'd come with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowns. "I'm the best boyfriend!"

She gives him a skeptical look, "I heard about what happened at the club."

"Oh _that_ ," he stands and stares down the black haired boy next to them. "Thanks for that Rene."

"She's not talking about how you got drunk and left him."

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about what happened in the back room with an audience."

"Oh…cut me some slack."

"I think Yuu gives you more than enough," Rene comments.

"Seriously. We're..well _I'm_ doing a lot better. He came, didn't he?"

"That doesn't mean much. From what Lacus and Rene have told me, he'd follow you off a cliff."

"He wouldn't!"

"Maybe, he doesn't seem to know what's good for him."

"Rene, give him some credit. He's not a pushover."

"Unless it comes to you."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"My point is," Horn interjects, "that _maybe_ you aren't the best thing for him."

"..."

"Don't get me wrong, I can see he really likes you, just...you might be nudging him a little harder than he needs right now."

"Rene?"

"I agree, but do want you want. You always do anyway."

"He'd hate me if I broke up with him."

"For a little while," she agrees.

"I don't plan on doing that…"

"Fine, but keep in mind that if he can't tell anyone about you, something's wrong."

"..."

Horn splashes him a little, "I just wouldn't feel right if I never said anything."

"No, it's fine...thanks."

And it is. Horn has a point, things were starting to get a little more complicated than he wanted. Yuu was just supposed to be someone to have a little fun with, he hadn't intended to date him from the beginning. But, things change and well...he likes Yuu. Though a bit more sensitive than he had thought initially, the younger boy is still fun to tease and gives the best reactions, especially now that some of his earlier shyness has disappeared.

Then again, even if he is shy, his body _never_ is. It's so easy to draw any kind of reaction out of him, sexual or otherwise, he's so responsive. No, he has no intention of letting him go. He'll just have to alleviate their worry, he and Yuu will be fine. Speaking of which, there's somewhere he wants to show Yuu and remind him of just how good they are together.

~~~~~  
Yuu looks away from where he's aiming a water gun at Lacus when he feels a heavy gaze burning into his back. He turns to see blue eyes trained on him and he's got _that_ look on his face, the look that means nothing running through his head right now is innocent and he grins when he realizes Yuu has caught sight of him.

"Come here, Yuu-chan. I wanna show you something."

"Oh nooo you don't," he shakes his head slowly. "I recognize that look."

"Come on, it'll be fine!" Mikaela urges, reaching out a hand for him. _I'm probably gonna regret this…_ He gives a hesitant nod and Mikaela swims forward and grabs his hand, "Be right back, guys."

"I'm sure you will," Chess sends a knowing look in his direction and he has to tamp down on the urge to stick his tongue out at her. Mika wouldn't try something like that at a public beach, yet he can't stop the twinge of anxiety when they slip out of view of the rest of the beachgoers.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He stops a few seconds later and gestures to a small entrance carved into the side of the rocks.

"I'm not going through there."

"Why not? You don't trust me?"

"No."

"Come on, Yuu-chan," he pouts. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"You go first, then."

"Fiiiine."

Yuu watches his taller body hunch over slightly and squeeze through, then after a quick glance around, he slides through with ease into the darkness. "Mika?"

"Right here," a hand tugs him by the wrist farther into the passageway. "Watch your step."

"Hmm...I guess if you're telling me to watch my step, you don't have any plans of leaving me here to die," Yuu jokes.

"Well, we have to get there first. I can't just leave you where anyone could find you easily," he answers.

"That's not funny."

"You started it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Here!" Mikaela cuts him off with a shove through another tight space and he's standing on the edge of a small pool with a clear view of the sky above him. "See, look our own personal pool."

"Uh huh. And why'd you bring me here when the whole ocean is out there?"

"What do you mean? I thought you'd appreciate some privacy, you looked tired."

 _You're not fooling anyone. "_ You're right, I am." He stretches out along the edge, "Wake me up in an hour for lunch."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to sleep. Thanks for caring so much," Yuu replies with a smile, letting his eyes shut.

"...Yuu-chan?"

"Sleeping, Mika."

Yuu laughs inwardly, wondering how long Mikaela will keep up the act. He's been around him long enough to read his intentions. Sure enough, not more than a few seconds later, he hears an annoyed sigh and a splash of water. Turning his head to the side, a smile touches the corner of his mouth as he opens his eyes to see Mikaela frowning at him.

"Yuu-chan."

"Problem?"

"..."

Sitting up with a laugh, he slips into the water with him and makes his way over. He's pretty sure of the reason Mikaela brought him here and it's only 50% because he likes the place. Might as well give him what he wants.

"Kiss me?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"You hate PDA," he mutters.

"I don't, stop sulking." He turns Mikaela's face to look at him, "Plus there aren't any people around right now."

"They could show up at anytime."

Yuu's eyes narrow, "Don't act like you brought me here just to look at the rocks."

"I did!"

"Uh huh."

"Besides I thought I couldn't kiss you because I got salt water in my mouth," he murmurs, backing them towards the edge of the pool.

"Don't try to pin this on me, you said it!"

"I didn't expect you to lay down and take a nap."

Yuu ignores him and pulls him down into a kiss, taking the initiative instead of replying. Fingers slide under the curve of his ass to lift him against the wall and his legs wrap around Mikaela's waist. "I knew it," he says, breaking away to gloat.

"You were asking for it," Mikaela replies, leaning back in for another kiss.

Yuu opens his mouth to let Mikaela's insistent tongue slide in and wrap around his as hips began to roll into his own. He can already feel himself responding to the feel of Mikaela's length pressed against his. Mikaela's grip on his ass tightens and he moans involuntarily.

He already knows he's exposed when the blonde pulls back to grin at him, "You like that!"

"I don't!"

"You do!" He squeezes again and Yuu has to press his lips together to keep the moan inside as Mika laughs lightly.

"I-It's just because of right now!"

"Right."

"Fuck you."

"Don't worry, I will soon," he murmurs lowly into his ear and Yuu shivers.

He's sure they won't have sex now when they could be interrupted at any moment, but the thought of them crossing that last step sends a mixture of excitement and anticipation running through him. If it's with Mika, it'll definitely be good...although after his conversation with Lacus and Chess earlier, he's more worried than he was before.

Yuu makes an incoherent sound and pulls Mika's mouth back to his, eager to finish what they started. Mika's hips roll into his again, this time harder and his thick member presses firmly into him, sliding against his own hard length through the fabric.

"Mika...ah...wait..."

"Hm?"

"I only have one pair of trunks."

"Easily fixed, Yuu-chan," he answers with a smile, before tugging his trunks off and dropping his own to his ankles. Yuu feels that solid heat return between his legs, a stark contrast from the coldness of the water, when Mikaela leans him back over the edge and slides against him repeatedly, giving him the delicious friction that he craves.

"Mika…" he groans out, reveling in the pleasure and feel of the thick hot shaft rubbing against his own. Guess that answers his question.

"Wait," he mutters abruptly, pulling back. Yuu's eyes fly open to glare at him questioningly from having his pleasure interrupted. This better not all be a joke. "Are you sure you want this?"

" _What?_ "

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"Mika! _What the fuck?_ Yes, I want this! Get back over here!" He yells in aggravation, reaching for him, but Mika leans slightly away.

"Seriously, Yuu-chan. I want to respect you, tell me if you don't."

"You are respecting me!" His legs squeeze tighter around the other boy's waist, "Now come on!"

Mikaela seals their lips back together and grasps both of their erections tightly within his hand, pumping them both together.

Yuu groans loudly, fingers clenching in blonde hair as his body arches upward in pleasure. "Ngh!"

Lips slide along his neck, kissing softly as Mika's hand tightens around them and his motions become faster. "What do you want, Yuu-chan?"

" _Mika!_ "

"I want...to come all over you."

"Shut _up!_ "

Green eyes crack open to see lust darkened cerulean eyes boring into him and and Yuu sucks in a breath at the sight, he can feel how close he is, just a little more...a sudden squeeze and he sees white, his breath catching as he moans heavily through his orgasm, pleasure and relief mixing as he reaches the end of his high. His legs loosen from Mikaela's waist and drop back to the water while his body falls limp against the edge.

He's just aware enough to catch a smirk before the other boy shudders above him and shoots out thick spurts to mix with the mess already on his stomach and chest. Mikaela grabs his hand and drags it down his stomach, grinning down at him and he grimaces before shaking his hand free. "Satisfied Yuu-chan?"

" _Me?_ You're the one who brought us here!"

"Just to see the rocks, Yuu-chan. Just the rocks."

He snorts, "Like I believe that for a second. You're heavy."

"Sorry."

"That means move."

He sighs heavily, but Yuu can see the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Mikaela tugs him back into the water, then slowly pulls both of their trunks back on and rinses their mess off his chest. His stomach growls warningly as they make their way back outside and Mikaela shoots him a smirk, "Burned more energy than I would've thought."

"I haven't eaten since breakfast," he retorts with an eyeroll.

"Then, let's find the others."

~~~~~  
They decide on an okonomiyaki restaurant not far the beach and after locking up their things, head there. He's curious about the smirks the purple haired duo keep sending Yuu, but from the look on the younger male's face, he wouldn't get an answer if he asked anyway.

He's content to let it drop for the moment. If it's really something that's bothering Yuu, it'll spill out eventually.

They're seated at a booth with a hot plate making up most of the table. Looks like it's grill your own here, he thinks idly. He takes a seat next to Rene and Yuu scoots in next to him, still glaring daggers at Lacus and Chess.

"What kind do you want, Yuu-chan?" He questions, resting a hand on Yuu's knee to get his attention.

Eyes flash over to meet his gaze. "Doesn't matter to me," Yuu replies, leaning against his shoulder and laying a hand atop his own.

"Hmm...what kind of seafood do you like?"

"I'll eat anything, just hurry and order. I'm hungry."

"Guys?"

"Let's start with shrimp and keep going until we're full."

"Sounds good."

He flags down the waitress and she brings them several bowls of premixed ingredients and turns their table on. Soon the savoury smells of okonomiyaki fill the air around their table.

Yuu glances over at his perfectly circular okonomiyaki, then back to his own irregular one. "Mine is lopsided," he complains.

"You're a little lopsided yourself," Lacus answers.

"What? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Chess counters. "When you walk you kind of lean over to one side sometimes."

Yuu whips around to face him. " _Mika, is that true?_ " He demands.

"No, Yuu-chan."

"He's biased. You know they say love is blind."

"Are you two going to pick on him all day?"

"We're not _picking_ on him Horn, just telling him why he deserves lopsided food."

"I don't-"

"You can have mine," Mika interrupts, switching plates with Yuu. "I don't mind if it's lopsided since you made it," he states, kissing Yuu if only to shut him up.

"Could you two be any grosser?"

"We could, but we're in a restaurant."

"I can kiss Mika all I want," Yuu adds, cutting into his food.

"Yeah, you can, but I don't understand why he would _want_ to. Your skills are amateur at best."

"No, they're not. Mika taught me how!"

"...So you _did_ suck at it."

"No-"

His hand shoots out to cover Yuu's mouth and he sighs in exasperation. "I didn't realize there was more than one teenager here. Can we just enjoy the food?"

"I second that," Horn agrees. "I want to get back before the fireworks start."

"Oooo fireworks!" Yuu begins shoving forkfuls of savoury pancake into his mouth, "I didn't know we were seeing those!"

"Slow down before you choke, Yuu-chan."

"I'm sure he needs to eat a lot, all those 'activities' when you two disappeared probably burned a lot of calories, right?"

"W-what? No!"

"Uh huh, I bet all that moaning you did probably took a lot out of you."

"I didn't!"

His eyes shut as Yuu and Lacus argue back and forth across the table with the occasional goading from Chess, he makes a mental note not to bring the three of them together anywhere else ever again.

He excuses himself to use the bathroom half way through the meal, pays, and slips out the front door unnoticed. Or at least he thought so until Rene catches up with him a few minutes later on the way back to the beach. "You left Horn in there all alone."

Rene shrugs, "She's the most capable out of all of can handle them just fine."

"I'm surprised you couldn't with how close you two are."

"He's nowhere near that bad when it's just us. It's only when he has people to feed off of." Rene throws him a look," Thanks for that," he says flatly.

"I didn't know he would target, Yuu-chan."

"Did you know they told Yuu that you were going to pop him wide open?"

He makes a sound somewhere between a snort and a barely held back laugh, "Did they?"

"Yes."

"No wonder Yuu was making that face," he laughs.

"Yet, you left him at their mercy."

"So did you."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"True." They lapse into silence as they rearrange their towels and get comfortable to wait for the show to start.

Twenty minutes later, the rest of them show up and Yuu is immediately in his lap, pouting up at him. "Cheap trick, Mika!"

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

"You said you were going to the bathroom!"

"I was," he reasons. "But then I realized I didn't need to, so I took a walk instead."

"No! You left me."

"I missed you."

Yuu's eyebrows furrow in suspicion, debating on whether to challenge him or let it drop. He opens his mouth to argue when the first firework goes off and Mikaela sighs in relief as Yuu settles between his legs to watch rather than argue with him. It's been a long day with a lot of sun and he's exhausted. He ends up dozing off against Yuu part way through the show, only waking up for the explosive finale.

He's grateful it's over as they attempt to beat the crush of people leaving the beach. Although he notices Yuu seems to have reached the end of his stamina if the sluggish pace he's going at is any indication.

The second time Yuu stumbles on the way to the train station, Mikaela pauses and glances down to where his eyes are only half open. He releases Yuu's hand to step in front of him, "Up."

"Huh?"

"Get on my back."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're half awake and pretty soon you're going to trip and fall. Plus you're slowing us down and I want to make the next train."

"I'm awake."

"If you say so," he replies skeptically.

"I do." He speeds up to catch up with the others, leaving Yuu to tiredly catch up.

"Mika, wait. Slow down," Yuu protests, jogging after him and like clockwork, he stumbles.

"Yuu-chan, it's dark and getting cold. If you're tired, let me carry you," he demands.

"Fine," Yuu mumbles tiredly, wrapping arms around his neck. "Don't drop me."

"Of course not." He hefts Yuu up onto his back and catches up to the others near one of the entrances, tapping both their pass cards on the way in.

"I can't believe you're carrying him," Chess comments, pinching one of Yuu's slack cheeks as they wait on the platform.

"If Yuu-chan is tired, I'll carry him. To the edge of the world and back, if he asked."

"Overkill Mika."

"What?"

"I'm _saying,_ " Lacus answers, "that this is overkill, how hard you're trying to make up the past few months to him. Clearly you feel guilty."

"So what?" He replies, stepping onto the train. "He deserves to be catered to at least a little. Besides, if it works for us, then nothing else matters." He raises an eyebrow at their dubious expressions, but no one pushes it. Even Lacus simply huffs and turns away, giving his full attention to Rene. And that's how it should be, no one else needs to interfere with their relationship.

A transfer and a few stops later, they make it back to his apartment around ten thirty and Yuu stumbles before him through the door, yawning tiredly. He drops their bags and follows Yuu into his bedroom and where the younger has stripped off his shirt and collapsed across the bed. He's about to join him when his eyes catch on pink nipples hardened from being exposed to the cool air of his apartment and he smiles, taking a seat on the bed.

"Yuu-chan?"

"..."

"You can't be asleep that fast," he prods him in the stomach eliciting a grunt before Yuu turns over. Mikaela climbs the rest of the way onto the bed and glances down, eyes skimming over Yuu's relaxed features before drifting lower to his chest. "Yuu-chan?"

He moves until he's hovering over the younger boy, a knee on either side of his thighs and presses his lips to Yuu's firm enough that he stirs enough to kiss him back gently, then drifts off again. Mikaela smiles to himself and trails kisses down Yuu's salty skin until he reaches a pink nipple that he takes gently into his mouth.

Yuu shifts uncomfortably, but doesn't wake up. He drags his teeth along his areola and catches the tip of the nipple right between his teeth. Yuu reacts beautifully, his body arches up with a whimper of pain and sleep dazed green eyes blink at him in confusion. "Mika? What are you doing?" Yuu slurs out in a voice thick with sleep. He shrugs and sucks a little harder. "Mika, no!" Yuu protests, attempting to slide away from him.

 _Can't have that._ Fingers lock around Yuu's wrists, pinning his arms to the bed as Mikaela flattens his weight against the younger male forcing him to stay in place. "It's fine, Yuu-chan," he murmurs.

"No it's- _AH!_ " Heels dig into the mattress as he bites down again and Yuu struggles to get free. "Mika, please. I'm _tired_ ," he begs. "I just want to _sleep._ "

Blue eyes glance up to meet pleading emerald ones with eyebrows knit together in desperation and he lets go, switching to the next nipple to suck lightly. Yuu whimpers quietly as his head hits the pillow, letting his eyes squeeze shut while his fists clench and unclench tiredly.

His tongue slows down to gentle licks, but keeps an eye on the tightness of Yuu's mouth and the tension in his body. He waits until Yuu has stopped squirming to be released and reached a deeper level of sleep to fully give loving attention to each of the pink nubs, long enough that they're certain to be sore in the morning.

Yuu doesn't wake again, but his expression tightens and Mikaela grins, wondering what dream Yuu's mind could be conjuring up to account for the outside stimulus. Well either way, Yuu won't have any choice but to remember this when he wakes up in the morning...

~~~~~  
Yuu flinches as he wakes up, feeling the sheet rub against his chest and a familiar sensation spark through him, heading South. He pushes down the covers and swears when he catches sight of his swollen nipples. He gently prods one with a finger and recoils, they're sensitive and even the slightest touch affects him.

He glares down at the blonde sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to him who's no doubt responsible for this. If he thinks hard enough, he can vaguely remember Mika's mouth latching onto him sometime last night as he was falling asleep. He had been so tired when they got back that all he wanted to do was sleep, but Mikaela had wanted to play. Once he hit the bed, he was too exhausted to offer much resistance and clearly the other male took it as an opportunity to do whatever he wanted, Yuu thinks sourly.

If Mika sees this, there'll be no end to the reaches over to grab his discarded shirt and tugs it on, flinching when the fabric slides across his nipples, there's no way he's going to be able to wear a shirt like this. They're so swollen, it's still noticeable through his shirt.

He begins gently sliding away and feels the blonde stir next to him. Drowsy blue eyes open to gaze up at him fondly, "Morning Yuu-chan."

"Morning."

"Come back under here with me," Mikaela urges, reaching his arms out towards him. Any other day he would. Would love to curl back into that warmth, pressed solidly against Mikaela, but right now he can't handle being pressed that close to someone and he flinches away from Mika's reach. Blue eyes peer up at him questioningly, "Yuu-chan?"

"I need to go home."

"But why?" He props up on one arm and rests a hand on Yuu's thigh, "I thought you weren't going home until the afternoon."

"I just have to.

Mikaela frowns, "Are you mad at me again? What did I do now?"

"Nothing!" He turns to leave the bed and Mikaela grabs his shirt to stop him from leaving. He can't hide the wince or hiss that escapes from between his teeth at having the fabric stretched tight over his chest. There's a beat of silence before Mikaela's grabbing at him and viciously yanking his shirt up.

His hands fly instinctively to cover the swollen nubs in embarrassment as Mikaela smirks down at him. "Hiding something, Yuu-chan?"

"No! Get off me!" Mikaela grabs one of his hands and pries it away. "Let go, you jerk!"

"Kind of swollen there, aren't you, Yuu-chan?"

"You would know!" He uses his free hand to shove Mikaela back and he lunges at the last minute to try and grab him again, but Yuu lets the shirt slip over him leaving Mikaela with only the article of clothing as he darts out of the bedroom.

"Yuu-chan, come back here! It's not that bad!"

He ignores the older male and shuts himself in the living room closet, trying to be as still as possible. He curses quietly when he remembers his wallet is back in the bedroom, he wouldn't have a way of getting home even if he could get past Mikaela.

Footsteps come to a stop in front of the door and he sucks in a breath. "Are you really hiding in the closet, Yuu-chan?" He questions in amusement. "It's far too late for that. We both know what you like."

"Shut up! Give me back my shirt!"

"Come out of the closet first."

"..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not at all."

"I'm hurt, I promise I'll give you your shirt back."

"When?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act innocent, _when_ will you give it back?"

"Ah..um.."

"I knew it."

"Just go shirtless."

"No!"

Mikaela swings the door open with a smirk, "It doesn't lock, you know. I was just being nice, letting you stay in there that long."

"This is all your fault anyway!"

"It is. Let me take responsibility then."

"No thanks!"

"You're being difficult," he sighs in exasperation, "Just let me see," he implores, reaching for one of Yuu's hands. Yuu sidesteps his hand and headbutts him in the chest hard enough that he staggers backwards to the ground to catch his breath. " _Fuck!_ Yuu-chan!"

"You should listen," Yuu points out. "I'll see you later."

"No!" His hand shoots out to catch Yuu's ankle and he drops his hands to brace for the impact, leaving his chest exposed to Mikaela's wandering hands. Fingers catch around his nipple and he gasps at the sensation. "S-stop Mika!"

He laughs quietly, "You're so sensitive, Yuu-chan. Guess I did a better job than I thought."

"I'm not. You're such an ass." He arches backward as Mikaela squeezes and he bites his lip to keep the noise inside, but he can't fight the twitching in his boxers.

"Why are you holding back? You certainly weren't yesterday."

"That was...ugh...do you ever shut up?"

"That should be my line," Mikaela murmurs, roughly rubbing his nipples.

"Ngh...Mika…" He shudders at the pleasant tingles starting at his nipples and heading lower fast. "I gotta go home."

"What's the point in leaving so early now that I know?" He questions, kissing lightly along Yuu's neck.

"I just- _mm_! Mika!"

"Hmm?"

" _Please_ ," he pants outs desperately.

"Please what?"

"I don't know…" His legs shift in discomfort and Mika lets a hand wander South into his shorts.

"This says you do." Yuu presses his thighs together tightly, refusing to encourage him after what he did. "Come on, Yuu-chan, just give in."

"Let me go home."

"So you can explain why your nipples are so swollen?"

"..." Mikaela laughs and flips him over, mouth going immediately to a swollen nipple and wrapping his tongue around it with a light suck before biting down. Yuu cries out, attempting to push Mikaela's head away, the sensitivity almost too much for him to bear.

"Hey, it's okay, Yuu-chan," he soothes, massaging his free nipple gently. They really are extremely swollen, he can't imagine how sore they must feel. He lowers his mouth again,this time sticking to slow languid swipes of his tongue as Yuu's body becomes pliant under him.

Yuu's grip on blonde hair gradually loosens under the gentle ministrations and he breathes out quietly at the cool air against his wet nipple as Mikaela switches and warmth envelopes his left side. "Mika…" he sighs out, letting his legs fall open and allowing him to scoot in closer.

"Hmm?"

His breath catches at the sucking sensation, wincing at the friction of lips pulling against him. It's hard to distinguish between whether it hurts or feels good, the two feelings so closely intertwined with his soreness. The gentle licks feel good, but even the slightest suck makes his chest ache and Mikaela seems to know exactly what he's doing. Using just enough pressure to keep him on the cusp of pleasure, yet not enough to turn into pain.

At least until teeth catch at the tip, sending a sharp jolt through him and it's too much. He spills at the first stroke of Mikaela's hand, a strangled sound escaping him before turning his head away in embarrassment. Mikaela blinks at him in surprise, "From just…?"

"Leave me alone," he mutters with cheeks still stained pink.

"Hmm…" Mikaela curls up next to him and pulls him close. "So, Yuu-chan has sensitive nipples and likes his butt squeezed. It's been an informative 24 hours," he states matter of factly.

Yuu groans in annoyance and avoids the kiss Mikaela tries to give him, opting to stare blankly at the ceiling while the body next to him shakes with laughter. _I should have run the minute I realized my nipples were swollen._ He can still feel them tight and tingling, an easy target for the other boy. He really should go home, just to keep Mikaela from taking even more advantage of what he caused.

His shifts to the side to get up, but feels hardness pressing into his thigh. Curious, he reaches his hand down to palm Mikaela lightly over his boxers. He isn't thin, that's for sure.

"Still curious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...yesterday…"

"I wasn't looking _down_."

He smirks suddenly, "So...you're going to help me out then?"

"Help you out?"

"Yep, you wanna touch, don't you?"

"Yeaaahh?"

"Alright then," Mikaela rolls away from him to stand up and Yuu sits up in interest as he yanks his boxers down, abruptly revealing himself. Yuu's eyes widen slightly, he's bigger than he thought and still hard. The tip touches mid stomach and he watches as a drop of precome makes it's way down the flushed skin, dripping along the thick underside to disappear into blonde hair and he swallows nervously. Maybe he wasn't quite ready for this.

Mikaela takes a step towards him and he scoots back a bit. "Where are you going, Yuu-chan?"

"Uh, no where?"

"Then stop moving, I thought you wanted to see."

"I did…"

The blonde takes another step closer and grips his dick, pointing it downward, "Open."

" _What?_ "

"You said you wanted to help me out."

"Yeah, but…"

Mikaela stares down at him unimpressed, "Open."

Yuu takes another nervous swallow and glances back up at his waiting face before opening his mouth slightly and immediately it's filled. He hears Mikaela's hiss of pleasure as he pushes the head inside, forcing his mouth to widen to accommodate the size and he makes an unintelligible noise of panic.

"Breathe through your nose, Yuu-chan." Easier said than done when Mikaela's still slowly entering his mouth. "Calm down."

His does his best to relax while on the verge of panic and uses Mikaela's hips to brace himself as his mouth opens wider, stretching to it's limits around the girth. This isn't what he was expecting at all. There's precome leaking onto his tongue and he swallows cautiously to keep from choking. This is gross, he can feel the spit starting to form at the corners of his mouth from keeping it open so long and he desperately hopes he doesn't start drooling.

"I'll stop here this time." He would sigh in relief if he could. He can see it's only about half way in, but even that's almost too much for him. Mikaela slides out and he's letting himself breathe when he shoves back in and his eyes fly open in shock, looking up to see Mikaela nodding encouragingly at him. _Shit!_

Hands brace on his shoulders and all he can do is try to relax his mouth and throat as Mikaela spreads his legs a little further and slides himself in and out, using his shoulders for leverage and groaning in pleasure. "That's right, Yuu-chan...just relax...suck a little more...yeah...ngh...like that." Yuu's eyes squeeze shut when Mikaela takes a hand from his shoulder to begin pumping himself, apparently his inexperience can only do so much.

"Mmm...Yuu…" The other hand slides from his shoulder to the back of his head to hold him in place and in the next moment Mikaela's body stiffens, pushing his dick further into Yuu's mouth and releasing the thick fluid into his throat. He chokes immediately, the thick come clogging his throat and unable to cough it out around the penis still in his mouth. Fingers press gently against his throat and he swallows, still gagging when Mikaela pulls his now flaccid dick out and smiles at him in amusement. "Familiar now?"

"Shut up," he mutters, wiping the spit off his chin.

"Someone's grouchy."

Yuu glares up at him when he finally stops coughing and shoves him away, "Get your dick out of my face!"

"I thought you wanted to see it."

"Not like that!"

"I can't believe you choked," he laughs. "But, hey, you swallowed, so that's something."

"You forced me to!"

"I was helping you before you suffocated."

"You could've pulled out!"

"Then you would've made a bigger mess, don't be mad," he murmurs, dropping to his knees to press their foreheads together. "Thank you."

Emerald eyes avert from blue eyes full of warmth and he coughs lightly, "Whatever, don't count on it happening again."

"Next time, I think I'll be using a different body part," he grins. Yuu's eyes widen and he pulls back, only to feel fingers tighten and drag him up into a kiss. "Calm down."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it. We have time." Releasing him, Mikaela stands up and kicks his boxers the rest of the way off, then helps him out of his own soiled bottoms. "Come on, let's take a shower."

Yuu sighs in resignation, watching the other boy's nude form head towards the bathroom with conflicting emotions. Yeah, they have some time, but he's not sure if he should be happy because it might be painful or upset because he's ready. Then there's making sure Guren never finds out and hoping Shinya keeps his word.

"Yuu-chan!"

 _Well, I'll know soon enough..._

* * *

Updates for this one have decreased so much :( BUT, I did post the demon yuu/vampire mika story, so if you haven't seen it, after you comment here(or even if you don't), feel free to read it _,_ it's called 'For the Sake of Love'


	12. Confusion

Chapter 12: Confusion

* * *

Yuu approaches the movie theater to find Yoichi waiting there, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. _I'm not late, am I?_ He takes a quick look at his phone, he's actually five minutes early for once. "What's up Yoichi? You haven't been here long, have you?"

Yoichi startles and turns to him, relief filling his features. Yuu immediately finds himself on the receiving end of one of the shorter brunette's hugs, "No Yuu, you weren't late at all! Sorry I had to reschedule on you last minute!"

"Uh...it's fine?" Yuu responds, patting his back awkwardly. "...Are we going in?"

"Ah sorry!" He jumps back with a faint blush, "I'm just happy you still came."

"Of course, I said I would." Yuu follows after the other boy inside, pondering quietly. Yoichi's weirdly nervous and jumpy today, it's kind of freaking him out. He's usually so easygoing and soft spoken, this much edginess is an unfamiliar side of him. "Did you decide on a movie?" Yuu questions to fill the semi-awkward air.

"No, anything's good with me, so I figured you could pick."

"Okay," his eyes skim over the movie titles, finally settling on a comedy. "What about that one?"

"Sounds good to me, I like comedies."

Yoichi leads him to the concession line and suggests getting a large popcorn to share and separate drinks, it sounds good to him so they split the cost and head to their seats. He lifts the armrest between them for easier access to the popcorn for both of them and Yoichi scoots closer until they're almost shoulder to shoulder. _That's...weirder…_

Yoichi _is_ his friend, so it's not _too_ uncomfortable, but it's unusual and he doesn't feel like making things more awkward by telling the other boy to move over. They haven't hung out in a while, it's probably just Yoichi being friendly. At least, that's what he tells himself as he forces his body to relax, it's only for two hours.

...Which turns out to be a lot harder than he thought. The intimacy of another person being this close to him isn't anything new anymore, but the person being someone he's not eager to return the feeling with, is. Yoichi seems to be enjoying the movie if the amount of laughter is any indication, but every time the vibration of Yoichi's laughter runs through his body or the brunette presses closer to whisper something in his ear, he can't help feeling he's doing something _wrong._

A slight niggling in the back of his mind that won't leave him alone throughout the whole movie. _Spending time with a friend shouldn't feel like this._ It never has before and he can't figure out what's changed. Himself? Maybe his awareness of the closeness of another body? Whatever the feeling, it's enough to keep him on edge the entire time.

"Did you like the movie?" Yoichi questions him as they head towards a cafe.

"Yeah, it was good."

"What was your favorite part?"

"Uh...the scene with the guy and...he fell?"

Yoichi laughs quietly, "It's okay, Yuu. I could tell you weren't really paying attention."

"Sorry, I had a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Nothing much, just some stuff with Guren," he lies.

"Oh, is now a bad time? We don't have to get food."

"No! No, it's fine. I'm not going to let him ruin the day."

Yoichi gives him a wide smile, "Thanks Yuu. You know, you've really changed."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been around much, so it seems sudden, but you seem...older. I don't know, not as clueless, like you understand more. You show more emotions than before, it's nice."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome," he replies simply, leaving Yuu confused.

If he actually seems 'older,' the only reason he can think of is all the time he's been spending with Mikaela and occasionally with his friends too. But, even with that, they've always treated him like a kid and that's never changed. If anything, he feels younger than before compared to their age and experience.

Emotionally, though, maybe he has grown a little. After all, with all the sexual interest in Mikaela combined with the storm of emotions the other boy drags out of him, he had to figure out some way to deal with it all. If only they knew how far he's moved from a 'cherry boy' now, they'd all be shocked. He's a little shocked himself. They've gone...fast, really fast and now here he is considering going all the way. When did that happen?

"I didn't mean to worry you, Yuu. Forget I said anything."

"Huh?" He questions blankly.

"I told you that, but now you look worried and that's not what I meant. I just thought it was nice."

"Oh, don't worry. It's fine. You just made me think of something, I guess I have changed some and I'm just now starting to realize it."

"Well, don't change too much, Yuu. I like you how you are," the brunette replies with a smile and squeeze to his hand before pulling open the cafe door for them and heading inside.

Yuu subtly wipes his hand on his shorts and steps in after him, They order before picking a corner table near the back to settle in. Yoichi excuses himself briefly and Yuu takes the chance to get a break from the weird atmosphere and see what Mikaela's up to. Unsurprisingly, he has several messages from the blonde ranging from sweet, 'I miss you, come back soon' to when he clearly got bored, 'do you still remember the taste? ;) ;) .'

He rolls his eyes and sends off a quick response, 'hey to you too. Yeah, i remember the taste, it makes me want to throw up!' Let Mika enjoy that response for shoving his dick down his throat. Yuu abruptly shoves his phone back in his pocket before Yoichi returns, even the thought of what happened is making his face burn, there's _no way_ he's going to try and explain that.

Their food arrives at the same time Yoichi does, still beaming at him and if anything looking happier than before he left. Fortunately, he sits on the opposite side of the table this time and there aren't anymore fleeting touches or whispers. Things have fallen back into the familiar.

"How did it go with Kimizuki?"

"How did what go with Kimizuki?" Yoichi questions, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"With the person he liked."

"You know," the brunette begins, thoughtfully. "No one ever told me who it was that he liked. So I'm not sure if he confessed or not."

"That jerk. He's always talking shit about me, but when it comes down to it, he's a coward!"

"Yuu...it's not easy to confess to the person you like. It's understandable to be afraid of rejection."

"Don't try to defend him, Yoichi! He's all talk."

"Okay," he sighs. "But, don't tease him too much. It really is difficult." Yoichi flashes him a warm smile, "Not everyone is lucky enough to find a person that likes them back."

"Yeah…" Yuu mumbles, thinking back to a certain blonde. _Will I be one of the lucky ones?_

"Anyway! We should do this again soon, Yuu!"

"Yeah! It was great," he answers, forcing himself not to recoil at Yoichi's second hug. He'd thought the touching was over for the day.

Yuu lets out a sigh, reaching for his phone as the brunette departs after another wide grin. Surprisingly enough, Mika still hasn't responded. He raises the phone to his ear and only hears one ring before it switches to voicemail. _What's with that?_

~~~~~  
" _Yes, it's going great, Shinoa! Thanks for encouraging me to ask him out!"_

Mikaela burns with anger as he strikes out at his opponent, being gentle the farthest thing from his mind. Everytime he remembers, his fists clench involuntarily and he lashes out harder.

" _Yea, I think he knows it's a date, we even shared popcorn!"_

" _..."_

" _No, I don't think I'll tell him just yet. Maybe after another date when I can tell what he's thinking. I gotta go now, our food's here. Bye!"_

"I give!" His opponent yells from the mat, raising his hands in defeat.

"It's best two out of three."

"Yeah, but-"

"Mikaela, give him a break," another voice cuts in. He turns to see Ferid watching him in amusement. "No one wants to fight against you. Karate is about self control and you're not exhibiting any."

"But, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Go hit a punching bag if you really have that much anger to get out. Or we could go to my office and talk, if you prefer."

"And I can use you as a punching bag?"

"Of course not," Ferid chortles. "If you even could. Take a break."

Mikaela glares at the back of his head before wiping the sweat off his face with his towel and laying back on the mat to stare up at the ceiling. _How could Yuu do that?_ At first he was angry and he still is, but now the sadness and betrayal are starting to creep in.

Through the cafe window, he could see Yuu sitting at a table and that was all he saw. Or it was until he opened the door to join him and his eyes found the brunette sitting across from Yuu. The brunette he was pretty sure had a small crush on Yuu if he was reading the signs correctly. He _had_ seemed a little protective the few times he'd seen him in person and right then...well you don't smile like that at just anyone. At that point, he wasn't sure whether to approach anymore, Yuu never mentioned if his friends knew about them or not. It didn't matter long though, the brunette had excused himself to take a phone call and he couldn't help listening in.

The evidence against Yuu was incriminating. And _then,_ a familiar buzzing in his pocket. Yuu was actually texting him while Yoichi was gone. It was humiliating to realize Yuu was only messaging him because his date had stepped away. He didn't bother to respond, anything he said would have been unforgivable with his current feelings of devastation. Instead, he went to the dojo to practice himself into exhaustion.

 _I dated another cheater._

A solid weight settles on his stomach and he glares up at Lacus' unimpressed expression, not in the mood for the purple haired boy's signature brand of humor. "Get your fat ass off me."

"I take it something happened with you," he replies, ignoring the order.

"The only thing that happened is me trying to hold back from punching you."

"So what did he do?"

"..."

"Hurry up and tell me. You know you're going to eventually."

"He cheated."

" _Yuu did?_ Are you kidding me? The kid's absolutely infatuated with you."

"Apparently that doesn't mean much," he grumbles back.

"You probably misunderstood. What did he say?"

"I'm not gonna talk to him! If we're through, I'm not wasting my time listening to excuses!"

"So, how'd you find out?"

"I saw him at a cafe on date with his brown haired friend."

"Friends having lunch."

"They also saw a movie and shared popcorn before."

"That's... _suspicious._ "

"Plus Yoichi even said it was a date."

"Hmm…" Lacus gives him a firm pat to the side of his face, "Well at least you'll always have me and Rene."

"Lucky me," he mutters.

"Don't devalue our friendship! We put up with all your shit, remember?"

"You're right," he sighs. Rene and Lacus are always there for him, no matter how reluctant they are. They're honestly the best friends he could have made in college. They were welcoming to him in their own way when they found out he was new to the city, showed him around, _and_ helped him find the best snack places.

Lacus stands and reaches down a hand for him, "Probably not the best time to mention this, but I told you this was a bad idea from the beginning."

"You're right again," he replies, ignoring Lacus' hand to stand up on his own. "Your timing is shit."

"I try. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're heartbroken and me and Rene are free."

"So what, you're offering?"

"I'm not _opposed_ to that, but you have messy emotions right now and Rene doesn't want to get in the middle of it, so no. I'm just offering to keep you company."

"Fine, I'll take what I can get."

"Great," Lacus throws an arm over his shoulders. "By the end of the night, you'll have forgotten all about your ill fated romance and maybe you'll have found an _of age_ interest."

"Clearly the age has nothing to do with it," he remarks with a scoff.

"Hmm...yeah. I guess you just have shit taste. You should let me and Rene pick next time. We've never hurt each other."

"Or maybe I'll just leave the relationships at the door, who needs that right now."

"Like you meant to do with Yuu?"

" _No."_

"Face it, you need to have strings. You can't deal without it. You care too much and _that's_ why you'll keep getting hurt if your tastes don't change. How about a switch this time?"

"Mika doesn't like bottoming," Rene answers, joining their group. "So, that wouldn't work either."

"He could date a girl."

"Not interested."

"You're too picky. Hey!" Lacus suddenly squeezes him closer. "Ferid," he whispers.

" _Hell no!"_

"I'm just saying you wouldn't have to worry about anything with him, purely pleasure."

"You know what, guys? I'll just stay single," Mikaela responds, shrugging Lacus' arm off.

"Fine, but don't complain to us later."

He nods, what else is there to say? He'll get over it, he doesn't have any other choice.

~~~~~  
Yuu glares at his phone for the tenth time in an hour, yet it remains clear of any notifications from Mikaela as it has been for the past week. It makes no sense, a week ago they were fine. He said goodbye and now...radio silence. The blonde hasn't replied to a single text message or call. He'd even stopped by his apartment several times to check on him, but there was never any answer.

He's frustrated and Shinoa and Kimizuki's constant taunting about how often he's been checking his phone is starting to wear thin. He _knows_ he's been checking it a lot, but what else is he supposed to do when there's never any response.

Neither Mikaela, nor his friends showed up to the dojo and when he'd asked, all he caught was a cryptic smile from the silver haired instructor. He had almost been desperate enough to ask Narumi if he'd seen Mikaela, but the other man never seemed to warm up to him after that first practice.

He's been moody the last few days and he's sure everyone can tell, especially Guren who unfortunately picked this week of all weeks to be on vacation. So, as much as he'd like to sulk in his room or on the couch all day without anyone knowing, he can't because Guren's always there. Kicking him off the couch or yelling at him to go outside and get over whatever's wrong. If he could just have a _single_ day without someone badgering him, he could deal with everything, but the constant questions are driving him insane.

And _now_ he has to third wheel on Guren and Shinya's 'date,' even though the older male claims it's not one. He's well aware that Guren is only forcing him to come along so it doesn't seem like one and Guren can deny it. He's definitely being used, although it's also free food and with any luck, he can be invisible for most of the meal.

As invisible as he is to Mikaela right now. Yuu frowns, thoughts circling back to his current unresolved problem. _Am I ever going to find out the truth?_ The best thing to do would probably be to just move on, there's plenty of people in the city and maybe take things a bit slower next time, _really_ find out who they are so this doesn't happen again.

"What's with the frown? You like this place, I asked you."

"The place is fine," Yuu answers, shrugging Guren's hand off his shoulder, he doesn't really want to be touched right now. "I'm just thinking."

Guren glares down at him, mildly offended. "What's with you lately? All you do is 'think.' It's summer break and you've been slumping around the house for the past week. Did you fight with one of your friends? I haven't seen them around causing trouble lately."

"It's _nothing,_ " Yuu insists, "Can we just go? I'm hungry."

Yuu speeds up to encourage Guren to hurry up and has to backtrack immediately when he catches sight of his friends. _Shit._ He'd forgotten they'd invited him out tonight. He doesn't get more than two steps back before Guren breezes past him with a backwards leer and approaches their table.

"Okay, spill it. Which one of you brats messed with my brat?" Guren stares them down in annoyance, he's starting to lose patience with Yuu's constant state of aggravation recently.

"Guren! Mind your own business!"

"When you sulk around the house all day like a sloth, it _is_ my business."

"Us?" Yoichi questions. "Did we do something, Yuu? We all assumed you were angry at Guren."

"We haven't even had a chance to do anything," Mitsuba adds, shooting Yuu a dirty look. "Don't blame your issues on us."

"I never said anybody did anything!"

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm fine, just peachy, wishing all of you would back off."

"So, when we go home, you won't sit there looking like a kicked puppy?"

"Am I not allowed to think? Is it too much to ask to be left alone while I think?!"

"If that's what you were doing, fine. But, it's not. You look like you got your heart crush-"

"Maybe, you're _all_ what's wrong with me? Maybe I'd feel better if you all just _left me alone!_ "

Guren takes a warning step towards him and then Shinya steps in seemingly from nowhere, grabbing him by the shoulders, and steering them away, "We're going to have a quick talk."

"You can't take my goddamn son, Shinya!"

"Be right back, I promise! I don't want to miss our date either," Shinya adds with a wink.

"Where'd you come from?"

"I was on my way to meet you guys when I saw you trying to escape your friends," he chuckles. "Then I heard you all start arguing and figured you might need a little help.

"I don't want to talk to you either, Shinya." Yuu protests as he's steered towards the other man's car.

"Is this about Mikaela?"

He stiffens immediately, "No."

"Are you sure? Because it kind of hit me when Guren said you looked like you got your heart crushed _and_ that's when you really started yelling."

Yuu frowns, but takes a seat in the car, waiting until Shinya gets in and starts driving to confess. "He dumped me."

"Dumped you?" Shinya gives him a quick glance. "You said you weren't together."

"We weren't," he answers, helpless to stop the tears starting to leak out. "But no calls, no texts, no answer at his apartment. He even skipped lessons at the dojo!"

"Ah...I see."

"You don't have to tell me again that I should have left him alone. I already know."

"I wasn't going to say that right now."

"The worst part is I can't even be sad or cry about it because then people will ask questions and no one knew about him anyway! I'm not about to get yelled at over something that's already in the past!"

"I don't think Guren would yell at you now if you told him the truth."

"Ha! Then you don't him that well yet," Yuu retorts, swiping a few tears away and turning to look out the window at the changing scenery. "He'd probably tell me I got exactly what I deserved and he'd be right."

"Maybe it's all a misunderstanding. If you really liked each other like you said, I'm sure he wouldn't just dump you," Shinya reasons.

Yuu turns to him suspiciously, "Why are you defending him now? You were the one telling me to break it off."

"How will telling you that help anything at this point?"

"It wouldn't…"

"Exactly. I don't know what he's thinking, but you said you trusted him and he hasn't ever hurt you, right?"

"Right?"

Shinya gives him a side eye before focusing back on the road. "Then I'll take your word for it and assume he's not a bad guy. I won't tell Guren and hopefully you figure out what happened soon."

"Thanks Shinya."

"But, if it turns out he is, I'm going to kick his ass for taking advantage of you when I see him."

"He didn't take advantage of me!"

"He never touched you in any way?"

"Uh…" _In a lot of ways…_

"That's what I thought, so yes I will kick his ass and it'll make me feel better about not stopping it too."

"So it's because of your _own_ guilt?!"

"Maybe _and_ because he preyed on you."

"...You're making everything sound a lot weirder than it was."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously! Everything was normal."

"I doubt you know what normal is, but if you say so. Feel better?"

"Yeah." And surprisingly he does. It doesn't hurt any less knowing that he's been dumped, but not having to hold it all inside does wonders for his mood. He trusts Shinya not to tell Guren anything, in fact the other man isn't so bad. He relaxes in his seat and smiles, "No wonder you were able to get Guren to like you."

Shinya smirks back at him, "I do have a certain charm, don't I?"

Yuu hums thoughtfully, "Although after this, Guren may ban you from the house."

"And if he does, since I was helping _you_ , I expect your help in fixing it."

"No promises."

"You are so much Guren's kid," Shinya sighs.

Yuu laughs as Shinya drives them back towards home, their date effectively ruined. "You know, if you really want to stay in his good graces, you should pick up food since you did stand him up."

"Huh...good idea."

"Burgers would be best."

"Guren doesn't like those."

"I do."

"I think I've reached my quota on helping you for the day. Now, it's about helping me."

Yuu nods as Shinya stops at an Italian restaurant, opting to stay in the car while he goes to order. He pulls his phone out and skims through the messages, concern from Yoichi, taunting from Shinoa, and threats from Guren. Still nothing from Mikaela. Not that he expected anything anyway.

"Don't make that face, you're supposed to be moving on." Shinya places a small bag in his lap.

"What's this?"

"Your food, I doubt you want to sit at the table with us."

"You're the best! Guren really should keep you around!"

"Be sure to tell him that," Shinya replies drily.

Despite talking it out with Shinya, he still doesn't want to face Guren or be scolded for his scene, so the minute he steps in the door, he escapes to his room and thankfully Shinya runs interference for him. _I've got to do something to thank him._

~~~~~  
"Whatcha doing, Yuu?!" Shinoa questions loudly from behind him, shoving him in the back, and announcing his presence to the room.

"Nothing! I was about to go in."

"Were you? Because it looked to me like you were hiding outside the door. Ashamed after your little hissy fit?"

"I did _not_ have a hissy fit and I wasn't hiding." Yuu denies despite the fact that hiding is _exactly_ what he was doing. It's not that he didn't want to go in, he agreed to come over. He just wanted to get a feel for the room first.

"Sure you didn't. And your dad's boyfriend didn't have to drag you away either," Shinoa counters with a roll of her eyes.

"I came, didn't I?"

Ignoring her reply, he steps into the room, and greets everyone before taking a seat on the couch across from Kimizuki who already looks pissed off. His frown only deepens when Yoichi takes the seat next to him on the couch. Yuu glares back at him, it's not _his_ fault Yoichi chose to sit there, maybe if Kimizuki wasn't all talk, he'd have confessed already and the brunette would be sitting next to him instead.

Yoichi gives him a bright smile and settles in next to him. "Do you feel better now?"

"Of course or I wouldn't have come."

"And I'm sure we all would have survived just fine."

Yuu's eyes lock onto the pink haired male's gaze, "The hell is your problem, asshole?"

"You! You just waltz back here depressed as fuck and make everyone, _especially_ Yoichi worry and fuss over you."

"I didn't tell them to worry about me, I'm fine!"

"Yeah right Yuu, you've been sulking since you walked in the door. You're terrible at hiding anything."

"Hey! I came to hang out with you guys!"

"And Shinoa only wanted us all hang out to cheer _you_ up!"

"Or _maybe_ we're here because we're friends!"

"Oblivious as always, it's really starting to get old, Yuu."

"Your stupidity is starting to get old too!"

Kimizuki snorts, "Only one of us is stupid and it's _not_ me."

" _Enough!_ " Mitsuba cuts in with annoyance. "Will you two grow up already? Yuu, you _are_ stupid and Kimizuki is too, so neither of you have any right to talk."

Yuu scoffs and leans his head back against the couch, shutting his eyes to block out Kimizuki's murderous look. He doesn't know why the other boy's so mad at him, he hasn't even been around! His inability to confess to Yoichi has nothing to do with him. That's between them.

A hand slips atop of his own and Yuu pauses, eyes opening and flicking between the other boy's face and their hands uncertain of what to do. A quick squeeze and his eyes lock onto Yoichi's who's giving him a reassuring smile. There's only one hand he wants on his and it's _not_ this one, Yuu thinks, fighting down the urge to pull his hand away.

"I'm glad you feel better, Yuu."

"Yeah," he forces out, "I just needed to think through some things."

"Anything I can help you with?" Yoichi questions, glancing up at him through his eyelashes and Yuu's eyes widen as realization starts to hit him. The brunette is giving him a look similar to the flirty ones Mikaela gives him when he's up to no good. _Fuck._

"No...um...I'm good?" Yuu mutters, breaking eye contact to look anywhere else.

"Yuu," Yoichi squeezes his hand again to bring his attention back. His glances back to grass green eyes to see Yoichi giving him a knowing smile, "It's okay, I'm pretty new at this too, we can figure it out together."

"Are you _flirting_ with me?!" Yuu blurts out louder than he intended and Yoichi leans back, blinking in surprise with pink coloring his cheeks.

"Uh y-yes?"

"He finally figured it out!" Shinoa exclaims with a smirk. "Took him long enough."

"I thought…" Yuu trails off as he catches sight of Kimizuki's pursed lips from the corner of his eye. He really is an idiot. All this time he thought they liked each other when really Yoichi liked him and Kimizuki never confessed because he knew Yoichi liked someone else. Then he stupidly encouraged them both to confess.

Kimizuki's dirty looks are starting to make a whole lot more sense now.

"You thought what?" Yoichi asks patiently.

"Um...that you liked somebody else."

"Nope," he replies with a grin. "It's been you. I'm glad you finally realized it."

"Seal the deal," Shinoa urges, whipping out her phone. "Show him who's in charge, Yoichi."

The brunet shakes his head good naturedly and fixes his green gaze on Yuu, "I don't know what Shinoa's talking about, but I would...really like to kiss you now."

 _No no no._ If only Yoichi hadn't picked _now_ when they're surrounded by everyone to confess. No matter how he does it, he's going to look like a jerk for rejecting Yoichi in front of everyone, especially after encouraging him.

Yoichi leans forward and he does the only thing he can, turn his head and shift away. "Yuu?"

He thinks about his words carefully, previously he would have said he wasn't interested without a second thought, but now...after having his heart tugged so many times by Mikaela, he has a lot more sympathy for people with unrequited feelings. After all, he's one of them now and it feels terrible. The last thing he wants is to make Yoichi feel the same way he does. The least he could do is let him down gently which is a lot more than he got.

"You're my friend, Yoichi and um…" Yuu rubs the back of his head awkwardly, "I don't really want to kiss you?"

There's silence in the room as all eyes, even Kimizuki's, turn to them and he watches as Yoichi turns an embarrassed shade of red, eyes darting around the room when he quickly pulls his hands away. "Oh okay, Yuu. I thought...I mean...I think I'm gonna go home now."

Yuu nods silently when Yoichi pushes away, hurrying out the door without a backwards look or a goodbye to anyone. Kimizuki shoots him a dirty look before taking off after him. _What's that look for? He should be thanking me._

"What the hell was that, Yuu?" Mitsuba whips around to stare at him. "You just hurt one of your best friends!"

"I didn't mean to! But, I mean, I don't like Yoichi that way."

"You went on a date with him!"

"No, I didn't!"

"The movie? Lunch?"

"That _wasn't_ a date."

"This is why I say you're an idiot!"

"I'm not the idiot! Maybe people should just _say_ what they're thinking instead of assuming I'll get it!

"We shouldn't have to spell it out for you, we _all_ knew how he felt about you!"

"Except me!"

"This is going to make everything so awkward now," Shinoa muses outloud.

"The fact that Yuu just crushed Yoichi in front of all of us? Yeah."

"But, now Kimizuki has a chance, so isn't it kind of good?"

"Yoichi liked _you_ though, not Kimizuki."

"I think I figured that out by now, Mitsuba. I mean now he'll be able to see Kimizuki's feelings and maybe he can give him a chance."

"Like you gave Yoichi?"

Yuu lets out a frustrated sigh, "That's different, it's...complicated."

"You're never complicated, Yuu."

 _What to say..._ Yuu debates internally for a few seconds on what to tell them, enough to satisfy them, but not enough to reveal certain details. "The thing is, I kind of already like someone at the dojo."

Mistuba stares at him surprise, "You _do?_ Why haven't you mentioned him?"

"It's not going anywhere. I said I like him, not that he likes me back or anything. But, it wouldn't be fair to Yoichi if I tried to do date him when I wanted to be with someone else."

Amber eyes look him over speculatively and Shinoa gives a low whistle, "Wow Yuu, whoever it is, they've changed you. Is this what's been happening in all the time you've been away?"

"What?"

"You've like, grown up," Shinoa gestures to him. "Emotions for you used to be happy and angry, now you _think_ and have compassion. You actually tried really hard not to hurt Yoichi's feelings instead of just turning him down. It's surprising, but I guess I can let your rejection of Yoichi slide."

"Gee, _thanks."_

"My pleasure," Shinoa replies with a bob of her head.

" _I'll_ let it go when I see the guy."

" _What?!_ "

"Oooo good idea Mitsu!"

"No, it's not! Why do you have to see him?"

"As your friends, it's only right that we know."

"And help you get together!" Shinoa adds.

"No! I don't need any help from you guys. I'll figure it out on my own!"

"Nonsense, what are friends for?" She exclaims with a sadistic smile.

"Seriously, no thanks!"

"Anyway, since you disastrously ruined our night, party's over. Go home so we can make plans."

" _Please_ don't do anything, I swear I'll hunt you down if you do!"

"I won't be hiding," she gives him a wave and points to the door.

Yuu grabs his bag and heads to the door, cursing quietly. He's fucked if they find out about Mikaela. And Shinoa will _definitely_ have a lot of words for the other boy if she discovers what happened.

Even without being around, Mikaela's _still_ causing him trouble. _I can cover this!_ Yuu reassures himself. Mikaela hasn't been at the dojo and if he just keeps his distance from everyone there, they won't have a clue who it is or who to ask. _Shouldn't be too hard, just can't let my guard down._


	13. Connection

Chapter 13: Connection

* * *

Yuu winces as his partner for the evening puts more force on his back, pushing his torso closer to the ground. After practice stretching _sucks_. Especially when his partner thinks he should be a lot more flexible than he actually is. His body stiffens, ignoring his partner's encouragement to lean farther down. He's not stretching himself any farther than this before he rips something.

"You're never going to get more flexible if you don't try."

"Yeah, well, I'll be even less flexible if I break something," Yuu quips back.

He can almost _feel_ the other guy rolling his eyes before the pressure on his back lessens and he hops up, class over for the day. Yuu quickly scans the room for a head of purple hair and a head of slate hair, finding them heading towards the exit and he hurries after them.

This is the first time he's seen them since Mikaela dumped him and he's not letting this chance slip away. He's halfway across the floor when Lacus glances back to see him and takes off, leaving Rene blinking in confusion.

Yuu's hand shoots out to grab his shoulder before he can make the same escape. The slate haired male glances at his hand in distaste, "What?"

"Uh…"

"What do you want Mika's previous jailbait?" He questions flatly. "You're touching me and wasting my time."

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to leave," Yuu replies, dropping his hand back to his side. "Did Lacus just run away from me?"

"Maybe."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"Oh. Have you seen Mika?"

"No."

"Yes, you have!"

"I just told you no."

"He's like one of your best friends, I know you've talked to him!" Yuu argues in frustration.

"I never said I hadn't talked to him."

"Then _where_ is he?!"

"I don't know, maybe at home."

"I've been there, he never answ-"

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Lacus interrupts, returning to Rene's side. "Take a hint, kid."

"Guys come on! I'm not asking for much!"

"And I didn't tell you much," Lacus responds.

"But _whyyy_?"

"He's dating someone else now."

"What…?"

"Yep, no time for you anymore."

Yuu takes a step back from them and shoves his fists in his pockets to hide them. _How could he already be dating someone else?_ His eyes flick to Lacus and anyway, the purple haired boy doesn't _show_ any signs of lying, if his smug smirk is anything to go by and he has no clue what to say now.

They were literally together a week ago and Mikaela _never_ mentioned anyone other than Lacus and Rene. It's like he had another life entirely that he kept hidden.

He's starting to feel nauseous and shaky. _Is this what heartbreak feels like?_ Yuu blinks quickly, drawing in shallow breaths. "That's great," he replies, unable to keep his voice from cracking on the last word. "I hope...he's happy." He glances up, takes in Lacus' smirk and glares, anger rising. "Wait...no I don't. I hope he's miserable!"

Lacus snickers, "Not very nice, are you?"

"H-he just ditched me! And after everything! How could he do that?!"

"Don't cry now, I'll laugh if you do."

"I'm not gonna cry!" He'll be damned if he lets those tears fall where they can see. He won't give any of them the satisfaction.

"He's lying." Yuu's gaze shifts over to Lacus' stoic counterpart. "He just wants to see you suffer."

"Huh?" Yuu questions, fighting down the small spark of hope.

"He's not dating anyone else."

"Then...why?"

"Cause you cheated on him, _obviously."_

"What? No, I didn't! I didn't even do anything and we weren't dating anyway!"

"Idiot," Rene mutters.

"Tell me!"

"This is what he gets for messing with a sixteen year old," Lacus sighs. "Come on, let's go. I've had my fill of high school drama."

"Wait!"

"No!" Lacus points a finger at him, "Keep us out of your crap."

Yuu grunts in frustration, how the hell is _that_ the problem? He didn't _cheat_ plus he and Mikaela weren't even _dating._ His fingers card through his hair agitatedly, now he's more confused than before. They couldn't possibly mean Yoichi, right? That's the only thing it _might_ mean, but it still makes no sense. It looks like he won't get any answers at all unless he finds a way to confront Mikaela about it.

~~~~~  
"See ya!" Mikaela waves at Lacus and Rene, for once happy to get away from them. He can tell they're up to something, all those amused looks Lacus kept sending him were suspicious enough, but their refusal to answer any of his questions made it obvious.

Well, whatever mess they're up to, he doesn't want any part of it anyway, he has enough of his own. He misses mentoring his class, but he can't go back to that specific group until Yuu is well and truly out of the picture.

He still can't believe the situation. He never would have pegged Yuu for the cheating type. The kid could barely kiss when they met, still can't control his own dick, yet here he is spreading his wings and dating multiple people. Who knew how long it had been going on? _I better not have caught anything from him._

In any case, it's the weekend and he's looking forward to a long weekend of lounging around his apartment without anyone to bother him. He's already made sure to tell the other two boys they're not welcome to drop by for the next few days. Just him, his pajamas, some video games, and maybe some delivery pizza.

~~~~~  
Yuu pushes himself further against the wall, crouching around the corner from Mikaela's apartment with a direct line of sight to the staircase. He knows Mikaela isn't home right now because he had classes today. So when he inevitably returns, he'll be right there waiting to ambush him and _finally_ get some answers.

After his conversation with Lacus and Rene, he's more confused than ever. _Cheated?_ There's no way he did that and with who? He hasn't hung out with anyone except his friends this entire time and he never kissed any of them. The almost kiss with Yoichi not counting since Mika was already ignoring him prior to that. It's stupid and he has no idea what Mikaela's thinking, but Shinya was right. He needs to know for sure. To hear it from the blonde's own mouth.

He glances up at the darkening sky heading into dusk and wishes Mikaela would hurry up, he's starting to get a cramp in his leg from hiding out here so long. The jingle of approaching keys catches his ear just as he's debating stretching out his leg and Yuu's instantly alert, craning his neck around the corner to see the person in question approaching the apartment door.

Rocking forward onto the balls of his feet, he poises to charge. The second Mikaela pushes open his apartment door, Yuu runs. Dashing down the walkway and throwing open the door before it can close, the force knocking Mikaela to the floor.

Yuu stands above him trying to catch his breath from the sprint as Mikaela gapes up at him in shock before he puts two and two together and his eyes narrow in irritation. "Get out of my apartment, Yuu-chan."

"Not a chance," he replies, shutting the door and ignoring the tightening in his stomach at Mikaela's expression. He's never looked at him that way before, but he pushes on. "You've been ignoring me and I just want to talk."

"Not interested."

"Too bad, I am." Yuu replies, kicking off his shoes and stepping into the living room.

"Don't make yourself comfortable here!"

"I have a right to-"

"You don't have a right to _anything_!" Mikaela interrupts. "We're done. Finished! Get _out_."

"But, Mika-"

"Mikaela."

Yuu takes a step back and breathes out through his nose, struggling to reign in his emotions, "Mikaela, I don't know why you're doing this. Everything was fine last time I saw you!"

He stands up and shoulders Yuu aside, "Maybe the last time you saw me, but not the last time I saw you."

"Mika, I don't know what you think, but I never... _cheated_ on you!"

"Oh really?" He raises one blonde eyebrow, "Then how did you know that was the reason?"

"Because Lacus told me when _you_ weren't at the dojo!"

"You're unbelievable! I _saw_ you!"

" _Saw me what?!"_

"On your date!"

"Mika, what date? I haven't been on any date," Yuu replies in frustration.

"With Yoichi."

Yuu blinks in confusion, _oh yeah..._ "You mean the movie and lunch?"

"Obviously."

"Th-that wasn't a _date._ It was just the two of us hanging out!" Yuu protests, ignoring the thought that maybe _that's_ why he felt like he was doing something wrong the entire time.

"Yuu-chan, I overheard him on the phone saying his 'date' was going well and that you two even shared popcorn."

"We _did,_ but that doesn't make it a date. We were just hanging out."

"Did you not realize you were on a date?"

"No! Because we weren't."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Mikaela questions with crossed arms.

"Yeah because it's true. Even if he thought of it as a date, I didn't."

"Like that makes a difference."

"It should, you think I would lie about something like this?"

"Well, what was I supposed to think? That Yoichi kid clearly likes you."

"No, well, yeaahh...I guess I kind of realize that now."

Cerulean eyes narrow into another glare, "And how do you know that _now_?"

"He...uh...tried to kiss me."

"On your date?" He questions with a long suffering sigh.

"No, a few days ago," Yuu murmurs, scratching his cheek and laughing uncomfortably. "That's when I realized."

"What did I ever see in you."

"Ah Mika, don't be like that," Yuu complains, reaching for his wrists since his fists are still clenched.

"No seriously, you don't get anything."

"You're right, even if I had gone on a date with Yoichi, I don't get how that's cheating when weren't even together," _As much as I want to be…_

Mikaela gazes back at him in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?"

"Uh...no?"

"Of course we were!" Mikaela explodes, shaking Yuu's hands off. "Why do you think I let you come over all the time? And eat my food? And kiss you _a lot?_ "

"I don't know…because I ask nicely?"

"Idiot! Anyone else would have realized that ages ago! We've been together since my birthday party!"

"Hey," Yuu counters defensively. "You didn't exactly make it clear. I can't read your mind."

"You sucked my dick a few days ago!"

Heat instantly floods Yuu's face and he glances away, "That doesn't necessarily mean…"

"Oh so you just do that with everyone?"

"No! God."

"So, it meant something."

"Yes! I mean I wouldn't do that with just anyone, but to me doing _that_ doesn't equal dating!"

"Then _what_ does? Kissing? Sex? Eating together? Cuddling? Showering together? _Talking_ to each other? Staying the night? Because we've done _all_ that."

"I don't know! I _wanted_ to be with you. You were just so difficult to understand, half the shit you said was a joke, you never just told me what you meant!"

"Okay then, I want to have sex with you."

"Uh, _what_?"

"You heard me. If you want to be with me, let's do it."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm telling you exactly what I want."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Why not?"

"Well...I mean…just _now_?" Yeah, he's curious and he's kind of been wanting to himself, but it's so sudden. In the course of thirty minutes, they've gone from not talking to about to have sex for the first time and now he's nervous. He thought he was ready, but maybe if they could talk a little more first…

"Don't act like you don't want it too, it's so easy to turn you on. All I'd have to do is pull down your pants and you'd probably be leaking everywhere. You're ready and your body wants it too."

"Yeah, but-"

"Yuu-chan, I'm going to my room and I want you under me within five minutes or you know where the door is."

"W-what? Mika, come on! Five minutes?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Mikaela remarks before heading into his bedroom.

"Yeah…" Yuu remains sitting on the couch for the next three minutes watching the digital numbers on the clock change far too fast. He wants to go in Mika's bedroom, but part of him is still uncertain about what will happen next. _What if Mikaela really does pop me open? Will it hurt?_

His five minutes are up. It's now or never. Yuu slowly enters the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, and nervously looking at the blonde lying in the center of the bed watching him back. He swallows dryly and chuckles weakly, "Mika?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. Though, it's not too late for you to walk back out the door."

"No...I'm good?"

"Come here, Yuu-chan," he pats the spot next to him and Yuu cautiously makes his way over and lays down next to him. "Are you ready?"

"No."

"..."

"Yes?"

"Better answer." Mikaela rolls on top of him and settles his lower body between Yuu's legs so they're chest to chest, then leans down to kiss him gently. "I promise it won't be as bad as you're thinking."

"Alright," Yuu answers, glancing away.

He smiles softly, tugging Yuu's shirt up and over his head before kissing slowly down his neck. He's been waiting so long for this. Fingers catch at the waist of Yuu's shorts and he tugs them down easily, bringing Yuu's underwear with them and tossing them aside. His mouth trails light open mouthed kisses down Yuu's stomach, gives a quick swipe to the inside of Yuu's navel that makes his breath catch, and continues down until he reaches the tip of Yuu's already leaking cock.

Mikaela looks up with a grin, "Told you so."

"Shut up, it's already embarrassing enough," Yuu mumbles, shifting his thighs.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like how much you react." He encompasses Yuu's length inside the warm heat of his mouth and hears Yuu groan in pleasure as a hand makes it's way into his hair to squeeze tightly and force him down. He releases Yuu and pries the younger boy's fingers from his hair, "Not yet, Yuu-chan."

"Just a little?"

"Nope, maybe when you can last longer." Mikaela smiles up at his disgruntled expression and tugs off his own shirt, "Hand me the lube."

Yuu reaches a hand up and pulls it from under the pillow, "I can't believe you still keep that there."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not not ashamed." Before he can reply, Mikaela takes a thigh in each hand and pushes Yuu's legs apart, letting go with a light squeeze.

"Hey! You could warn me!"

"Then I couldn't see your cute blush."

Mikaela slicks up two fingers and gently pushes the first one inside, using his other hand to hold Yuu steady. It proves to be a wise choice because Yuu immediately starts squirming from the intrusion and he can't blame him. Yuu's tight, clenching around his finger and making it hard to stretch him out.

He wiggles his finger experimentally and encounters nothing but resistance. "You've never had anything down here, have you?" Mikaela questions conversationally, "Not your fingers? A dildo? Anything?"

"No! Why would I?!"

"I don't know, it would've made it easier on you."

"Will it _hurt?!"_

"Yep."

Yuu's eyes widen in alarm and he involuntarily clenches tighter around Mikaela's finger. " _A lot?!_ "

"Depends."

"On what!"

"On you, it'll definitely hurt more if you keep clenching like that."

"I can't help it, it feels weird."

"I get that, but if you don't loosen up some, this won't work."

Yuu's eyes flick between Mikaela's patient expression and the hand currently pressing into him as he fights to relax his body. _Just hold on, you can get through this, you wanted this_ is what he tells himself to fight the panic starting to course through him. _It's Mika, Mika, Mika, it's fine._

Mikaela smiles as Yuu relaxes enough for him to slip a second finger inside. _That's better..._

"Why are you smiling like that?" Yuu questions.

"I'm just thinking how good this is going to feel."

"For you or me?"

"Both if you cooperate."

He nudges a third finger inside, followed by a fourth and Yuu winces, shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths as his hole is stretched wider. He knows that a few fingers is nothing compared to what it's going to feel like when it's actually Mikaela's dick.

Emerald eyes peer open at the sound of pants unzipping and his eyes widen when Mikaela slips off his bottoms and takes his hard cock in his hand, stroking gently with lube while keeping eye contact with him. Yuu's fingers dig into the sheets at the sight, it seems a lot bigger when it's about to be pushed inside him.

Mikaela crawls forward and positions himself against Yuu's entrance, pausing when he catches sight of Yuu's worried gaze. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" He swallows nervously."

"I'm clean if you're wondering."

"That's _not_ what I'm worried about," he mumbles. "Why are you so big?

"Hmm...give yourself 5 years, you'll get there and maybe I'll actually let you top me," he adds with a wink.

Mikaela pushes the head in and Yuu immediately seizes, body going rigid with a gasp of pain.

"Yuu-chan, stop that! You can't do that."

"I'm...sorry," he gasps out. _It's painful!_ Lacus and Chess weren't kidding at all! It hurts and it's only the tip inside! Mikaela nudges inside a little further and his eyes squeeze shut at the sting. "Mika…"

"Yuu-chan, you have to relax."

"I can't, it hurts."

"I know." He leans forward to kiss the younger boy gently and lightly run his hands down Yuu's sides, "It's okay, we can take a break for a second." Yuu nods quickly and scoots back until hands shove his hips down. "I said we could take break, not that I would pull out."

"But-"

"If I pull out now, it'll just make it harder to continue."

Mikaela gives Yuu a few minutes to get used to the stretch, fighting the urge to push his way inside that tight heat. Yuu's squeezing is driving him insane and he's barely even in. "You ready?"

"No."

"We can't stay like this forever, Yuu-chan."

He pushes in a little farther, "Mika! It hurts!" Yuu protests, fingers scrambling for purchase on the bed.

Mikaela guides his hands to his biceps, "If you need something to squeeze, here you go. It'll help." _I can't stay like this._

The blonde pushes again, continuously inching his way inside Yuu's tense body, watching in fascination as Yuu's hole is stretched wider and wider around him to encompass his size with every pained whimper the younger boy lets out.

"Mika, _please!_ I c-can't!"

"Yuu-chan, this would feel so much better if you calmed down," he grits out.

Yuu's body fights him every step of the way, but with one final thrust, he's finally fully sheathed inside. He can feel the sharpness of Yuu's nails digging into his arms and he wouldn't be surprised if Yuu's drawn blood by now.

Mikaela leans forward to gently kiss the tears off his face and Yuu shudders at the movement, trying his best to keep his cries inside. He's done well so far, the only time one slipped out was on that final thrust as his body accommodated the full thickness of Mikaela inside him and it _stung._

He hears a quiet sigh of _finally_ and Yuu glares up to meet Mikaela's gaze with his own pain filled one. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've wanted this for a while, but I was waiting for you."

"You should have waited longer!" And he means that, his lower body aches and his insides burn from the stretch. It hurt far more than he was expecting and still does. Then Mikaela _refused_ to stop. Yuu reaches up and punches him in the cheek, flinching at the jerk to his rim.

"Ow Yuu-chan!"

"You should have stopped! I told you it hurt!"

"It was _always_ going to hurt, no matter what I did. We just had to get through it."

"Asshole. Pull out."

"No way! We might as well finish!"

"Mika…"

"How do you feel now?"

"Like I have a jerk for a boyfriend whose dick is shoved up my ass and I wish I could murder him."

"Huh...interesting." Mika snuggles against him, pressing a kiss to his neck and sucking lightly until a bright red mark appears on Yuu's tan skin. "Can I move now?"

"Will it hurt again?"

"Not worse than this."

Yuu loops his arms around Mikaela's neck, "Hurry up, I just want this over with."

"Remember that in a few minutes."

"Huh?" Yuu doesn't relax when Mikaela pulls out, having learned his lesson from relaxing too soon last time and not a second later, he's biting his lip when Mikaela presses back into him. Hard warmth pushing him back open again and he has to fight to keep from clenching down too tightly.

Mikaela's pace is slow, trying his best to be gentle and not hurt him anymore than he already has, but he still winces at every slide inside him as Mikaela's cock forces his body to learn his shape.

Through squinted eyes, Yuu can see Mikaela frown at him before adjusting his position to try various angles until he gasps in pleasure, spreading his legs more and trying to get Mikaela to hit that spot again.

The blonde smiles down at him, beginning to drive into the small organ and some of the tension finally drains from Yuu's body as he squeezes him closer and chants Mikaela's name with every wave of pleasure. He was right, it _does_ feel better once he relaxes.

Mikaela grins in relief when he feels the tension drain out of Yuu's body and he finally loses the pained grimace. He rocks into Yuu, gradually speeding up, but making sure to keep Yuu feeling pleasure and he's rewarded with Yuu's increasingly loud moans as legs lock around his waist to keep him close.

Yuu digs his nails further into Mikaela's arms and he rolls his hips into the other boy's thrusts, doing everything he can to keep the sensations coming just in case Mikaela decides to stop right when it's starting to feel better. It still hurts some, but the feeling of whatever Mikaela's hitting inside him is stronger. He's loosened enough that the blonde slides inside much easier, rubbing against his walls so much faster now that his body isn't resisting. When a hand wraps around his own cock, Yuu knows he won't last much longer.

He smiles down at Yuu's glazed over expression when his hand encircles the younger boy's length as Yuu instinctively thrusts into his hand. He's close himself and he wants Yuu to finish first, not that it'll be hard, Yuu's already lost to everything but his own pleasure. His hand slides up and down quickly causing Yuu to groan louder and clench around him. Honestly, he's surprised Yuu lasted this long.

"Mika..ah.. _hurry!_ I want it!"

Mikaela leans down to kiss him, muffling Yuu's noises and feels when his orgasm hits as Yuu's nails dig into his arm and his body tightens, cock emptying itself on both their stomachs. He keeps going, thrusting into him faster as Yuu shudders through his high, body going pliable under him.

Yuu feels boneless once his orgasm fades, he'd like to curl up and sleep, but Mikaela's still inside him, gripping his hips and going harder than before. Yuu kisses him back lazily, too tired to do much more than that. He can tell the other boy's about to finish when his grip tightens and Mikaela raises his hips to hit deeper. Two seconds later, he comes deep inside and Yuu winces feeling the hot fluid coat his insides as Mikaela moans into his neck, holding him close until every drop has been pumped out.

Mikaela pants heavily as he fills Yuu up, finally able to do what he's been wanting to for a while now, freely pump Yuu full of his come. And he enjoyed every second of it. He gently lowers Yuu back to the bed once everything's been expended and carefully pulls out in case Yuu's sensitive afterwards. He sighs and wraps one arm around Yuu's waist to keep him close as he curls up next to him.

A quiet breath escapes Yuu as he's finally able to relax. He's relieved that it wasn't as bad as it was in the beginning the entire time. It actually felt kind of good near the end, that part ended a little soon, even though now his lower body is throbbing. He shifts to get more comfortable in Mikaela's grip and winces when liquid seeps down his thighs. _Gross…_ Next time, whenever that is, he'll demand Mika wear a condom. He could do without come leaking out of his ass afterwards.

Shuffling closer, Yuu lets himself revel in the embrace, wondering if they've finally reached a turning point. He desperately hopes so because he's sick of the back and forth, the uncertainty, the misunderstandings, all of it. He's not sure of the extent of his feelings for the male beside him, but he knows they're strong and he cares, maybe _too_ much. If he didn't, there's no way he would have chosen to come into the bedroom. Leaving would have been his only option.

He feels the heat of Mikaela's body pressed against him, the other boy radiating nothing but contentment as he presses kisses to his shoulder. _This is nice._ There's no doubt about it, Mikaela is who he wants, faults and all.

"So?"

Yuu turns his head to the side to look at the blonde gazing down at him, "So what?"

"How was it?"

He blinks in disbelief, "Are you really asking me how you were at sex?"

"Yep!"

"Mika…"

"Hmm?"

"It was terrible."

"Really?" Mikaela lifts up onto one arm, "It was?"

"Yes!"

"That's too bad...I wanted you to feel good too. You certainly made me feel good, Yuu-chan." Yuu's eyes narrow at the hand on his thigh, creeping towards his crotch. I suppose we'll have to go again so you feel good…"

"No!" Yuu jerks away, slapping the wandering hand away from his thigh.

"I want you to enjoy it too, Yuu-chan."

"I did! I'm okay! Great even!"

"But you said it was terrible," Mikaela pouts.

"I was kidding, you were amazing!"

"Really?" He crawls over to Yuu, resting his full weight on top of him, "Then you _should_ want to do it again!"

"Mika!" Yuu pushes two hands against his chest, "I do _not_ want that again right now!"

"Right now? Then later?"

"I don't know! Maybe, just ughhhh."

"I'm kidding, Yuu-chan," he laughs. "I wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Mikaela hums thoughtfully, "Do you want to get up?"

"No, I just wanna be still for a while." After being stretched open, with Mikaela out, he feels oddly empty now. Although he aches enough that he's not eager to do anything about it.

The other male flicks on the TV and Yuu blinks sleepily, snuggling into the bed and grabbing one of Mikaela's hands to intertwine with his own. They should probably talk more about everything, but right now he's exhausted. The lack of sleep is catching up to him fast and he hurts, it feels like he could sleep for days. _We can talk later._

Mikaela smiles when he feels Yuu's breathing even out and fingers grow lax in his grip. He gently pulls his hand away and pushes the younger boy over onto his stomach. His gaze trails over Yuu's back and down to his ass where he slowly spreads the cheeks apart as his eyes take in how wide Yuu's been stretched.

His rim looks raw enough that he'll definitely be uncomfortable in the morning and he marvels at how Yuu twitches around his fingers when he slips a few in. They go in much easier now and he can't help the small smirk that crosses his face. He's oddly pleased with himself at being the one to spread him so much, even if Yuu's passed out from the exhaustion. He scissors his fingers and he shudders at how pliable Yuu is, you couldn't pay him to bottom again especially with a size difference like this. He has to give Yuu credit for lasting, he wouldn't have.

Mikaela slides his fingers out, pulling the blanket up when Yuu shivers next to him. He's actually a little amazed at how quickly Yuu dozed off until cerulean eyes catch sight of the dark circles under his eyes. Fingers trace over the darkened spots under the younger boy's eyes and he feels guilt rising up, he'd been too angry earlier to notice how tired Yuu looked. He can't help but feel bad that his own misunderstanding is the cause of it. Mikaela leans over to place light kisses on Yuu's eyelids, _I really am such a jerk._

Stretching out before scooping Yuu into his arms and falling back onto the bed, he sighs. It had been a while for him, he's finally sated. After all, it's not like he could be with anyone else while Yuu was around, not to mention Yuu would have probably flipped out if he'd found out.

 _Ah well, everything worked out for the best. Now Yuu's stuck with me._

~~~~~  
Yuu wakes up unable to move anything but his head. The blankets are bound so tight around him, he can't wiggle any part of his body. Emerald eyes glances around the room, looking for any sign of Mikaela, but he's alone in here, trapped in what's likely the other boy's idea of a joke.

"Mika!" Yuu screams, struggling against all the bedding. "Get me out of here!"

A blonde head peeks around the doorway, wearing a bright grin and Yuu flushes at the warmth in that sparkling blue gaze. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that things have changed after last night. Hopefully, it a good way.

Mikaela climbs onto the bed and straddles his lap before cupping Yuu's face in his hands and leaning down to kiss him deeply, "Good morning."

"You taste minty."

"And you have morning breath."

"I didn't ask for you to kiss me," he huffs.

"I know, I wanted to," he replies simply.

"Why'd you do this?"

"I didn't want you to leave first thing in the morning."

"Like I'd do that. Help me out." Mikaela hums and rolls him over to unwrap the blankets. "Did you seriously tie a sheet around me?"

"I did. I had to make sure, Yuu-chan. You're mine now, I couldn't have you running off."

"I doubt I could," Yuu mutters, ignoring the warm feeling Mika's words bring up in him.

"There, you're all free," he says, cuddling into the mess of blankets next to Yuu.

Yuu turns towards him, taking in the other boy's happy features including the purpling bruise on his cheek and lets his fingertips wander down the side of his face. "I'm not going to apologize for that."

"You don't need to," Mikaela answers, turning his face to kiss Yuu's hand. "I've probably done much worse."

"Yeah…"

He scoots forward, allowing Mikaela to pull him in closer, and buries his face in the blonde's chest. It really was painful. It was one thing to have a dick in his mouth, but putting one in his ass was an entirely different situation. Even now, it still hurts when he moves and his butt feels weird. Pleasure aside, he's not sure how soon he'd be willing to repeat the experience either.

Mikaela lets him go to get up and he goes to follow, but a sharp pain shoots up his back and he pauses, uncertain if getting out of the bed is actually worth it or not. Probably not, besides he's almost positive he could get Mikaela to bring him breakfast in bed anyway. But, still, is he supposed to hurt this much afterwards?

"Mika?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really...sore. I think you broke something."

"Yuu-chan, I didn't break anything," he answers with a sigh.

"But, it really hurts! I told you you were too big!"

"It's _fine._ "

"No, it's not!"

"Do you want me to check?"

"Huh? No way!"

"Why not? You said you were hurting."

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Yuu-chan, you're acting like I haven't seen your ass before. I did. Last night."

"Still…"

Mikaela sighs, "Turn over."

"But…"

He climbs back onto the bed and easily flips Yuu over, tugging the blankets down. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up," Yuu mutters back with burning ears.

"Lift up on your knees."

"..."

"Yuu-chan."

"Ugh." He buries his face in a pillow and gingerly lifts his hips.

"Thank you." Mikaela gently spreads his cheeks and takes in Yuu's puckered hole before sliding a finger in causing Yuu to clench around him. The memory goes directly south.

"Mika..." Yuu whines, shifting his hips. "That hurts."

"Well stop squeezing, you're still a little loose back here, but you'll be fine."

Yuu relaxes and wiggles his hips for Mikaela to let go, "Okay stop looking now!"

"In a second…" He quickly leans forward and swipes his tongue over Yuu's entrance and the younger boy screeches, ripping his body out of Mikaela's grip and hitting the mattress.

"Mika, that's _gross_!"

"Nah," he laughs, "It's fine."

"What's wrong with you?!"

He laughs again, giving a pat to Yuu's ass. "You're a little red and swollen around there, but it should feel better in a couple of days."

"A couple of days?! I can't wait that long! Guren'll kill me if he finds out about this."

"What? You were planning to sleep with me and leave?" Mikaela questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't _planning_ on sleeping with you at all."

"Ah, good point."

"..." Yuu glances behind him to see glazed over blue eyes when he feels fingers dragging down his lower back. He _knows_ what that look means. "Mika!"

The older boy startles, eyes blinking rapidly as they fix on Yuu, "What?"

"We are _not_ having sex again!"

His eyes widen, "I didn't say anything!"

"I see you! I know what you were thinking."

His smiles guiltily, "Well…"

" _No._ "

"I wasn't going to say anything anyway, it's not my fault you know me so well!"

"Don't make your face so easy to read." Yuu yanks up the blankets, "I'm hungry."

"Okay, come on. I'll make you something."

"Can't you bring it to me?"

"No way! I don't trust you not to spill it in my bed."

" _Please Mika?_ You have to wash the sheets anyway."

"That doesn't mean I want food stains on them."

"I'm too tired and my body hurts. Are you really going to force me to move?"

Mikaela glares down at his puppy dog eyes before grumbling something under his breath, "Fine. But if you spill anything, you're cleaning it up, hurt or not."

"Yes!" Yuu celebrates, grabbing the remote and pulling the blankets over his head as he waits for breakfast. He takes a deep inhale and smiles, the sheets smell like sweat and _them_. It's fast becoming one of his favorite scents.

When Mikaela returns with a plate of food for him, he's still wearing that same silly grin and Mikaela must notice, but only chooses not to say anything. Although, he's pretty sure even some light teasing couldn't ruin his mood.

He's on his third bite of omelette when Mikaela asks, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Huh?"

"Chew your food, I'm not doing the heimlich maneuver this early."

Yuu swallows his mouthful, "What are you talking about?"

"Before you fell asleep yesterday, you were murmuring about needing to talk."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so tell me," he demands, snagging one of Yuu's strawberries.

He sighs, _better to get it over with._ "There's no one else, right? You're not flirting with anyone else?"

"I flirt with a lot of people."

"Mika."

"No, Yuu-chan. You're the only one."

"And...uh...we _are_ still dating, right?"

"Obviously, I haven't thrown you out, have I? _And_ you're still eating my food?"

"Right."

A hand slides into his hair to scratch lightly at his scalp before turning his head to meet Mikaela's lips, "It's just you, Yuu-chan. I promise. We're good."

He nods quickly, turning his head to hide the red flush he feels creeping up and it's not from embarrassment. He's relieved, so relieved he could cry that all the confusion is over. He doesn't want to though, now that Mikaela sees him as an equal, he doesn't want to go back to being thought of as a kid again.

"Are you crying, Yuu-chan?"

" _No._ "

"I'm sorry."

"I'm fine."

"Mmhmm." Arms encircle him, his head is pressed into a solid warm chest, and the dam breaks.

 _Fuck! I tried so hard not to!_ He curses himself even as Mikaela rubs reassuring circles on his back and murmurs soothing apologies. He's been struggling to hold his feelings in since the first time he stayed the night for fear of being rejected. It's such a huge weight off his shoulders to not have to feel like that anymore. To be reassured and know it's not all one-sided. To know that Mikaela's here with him.

He didn't realize how much he had been hurting, nor how much he was holding in until he no longer had to. As the last of his tears dry up and he shoves Mikaela away, after making sure to wipe his face on the other boy's shirt, he wonders in annoyance how long until he's allowed to live this down.


	14. Consensus

Chapter 14: Consensus

* * *

It's lovingly referred to as 'The Episode.' 'I'll be nice, Yuu-chan, wouldn't want a repeat of 'The Episode,' would we?' 'Don't cry, Yuu-chan, 'The Episode' was enough.' It's enough to make him want to put his head through a wall, but he didn't expect any different. Mikaela teases, he realized that before they even got together, so he can't say it's a deal breaker.

In fact, on anyone else it'd be a lot more annoying than it is on him. Is he blinded by affection? Probably, but he's happy again and that's all that matters. Certainly not what anybody else thinks and he can tell everyone in the class knows.

It's not like Mikaela hides it in the least. He's even more affectionate now and it doesn't matter who's around. And because it's Ferid's dojo and Mikaela is clearly his favorite, something he tries not to think too much about, he lets Mikaela get away with almost anything. Everyone else focuses on discipline and knows that this is not an appropriate place for public displays of affection, but the blonde couldn't care less.

If he feels like a hug in the middle of class, he takes one. A kiss? That too. Needless to say, he's heard a few disgruntled complaints about it, but no one can make Mikaela do anything that he doesn't want to do, not even Narumi's vocal complaints.

The brown haired male seems to hate them both with a passion now, glaring at him whenever MIkaela turns his back, but not daring enough to do it when he's turned around. He's pretty sure the stupid lovesick smile that always shows up when Mikaela comes over isn't helping either. Actually, together they're probably making the whole class hate them. As much as any of them can hate Mikaela anyway.

Either way, he's enjoying his lessons a whole lot more now, including after, which is where he is now. Pinned against the side of the wall with Mikaela's body hiding him from the view of any passersby.

Fingers slide into his hair to tilt his head up and Mikaela pulls him into a kiss, probing into his mouth skillfully and doing everything Yuu likes. Kissing Mikaela is always pleasurable, he puts all that experience to good use and Yuu enjoys every second of it.

He tugs Mikaela closer to him and presses against him happily, content to be there with him.

"Mika, let's _go!_ "

The blonde pulls away to glance behind him at Lacus' impatient expression. "Sorry, Yuu-chan, gotta go," he murmurs, heading back to the front of the building.

"It's fine, I have to get home too." He leans up for one more kiss and untangles their fingers, "I'll see you later."

Mikaela nods and Yuu heads in the opposite direction to catch his own train home. Thirty minutes later, he's pulling open the door and tossing his bag across the floor. Guren's not home yet, so he's on his own for dinner, so it'll have to be something quick. Maybe a pan of yakisoba? He's gathering the ingredients for dinner and nearly drops them when his door is almost beaten down by the force of someone's knocks. _Who is that? I have neighbors!_

He hits the intercom camera button and sees his friends crowded around the door, Shinoa gazing at the camera with a maniacal grin. "Open up, Yuu!"

"Quit knocking like that! I'll hear about it from Guren if the neighbors complain!"

"Then open up!"

"What do you guys want anyway?"

"Let us in and we'll tell you."

"Nah, I'm busy right now."

"Or we'll keep knocking until your neighbors come out."

"Then maybe they'll run you off."

"Come on, Yuu, we just want to talk."

He stares down at the ingredients in his arms before shoving them back in the fridge, dinner will have to wait.

The second he opens the door, they crowd through it, pushing him aside in their desperation to get inside. "What the hell guys?"

"We saw you!" Shinoa crows, jabbing him in the forehead.

"Saw me _what_?"

"With the blonde guy!"

 _Shit…_ Yuu's eyes widen and he quickly tries to come up with a convincing cover story. "Oh him? He works at the dojo, that's all."

"Uh huh." Shinoa gives him a knowing look, "Didn't look like he was 'working' on the side of the building."

Yuu blinks quickly, "Uh...I don't know what you're talking about. I said goodbye and we left."

"Said goodbye with your mouth!"

"Well, duh, what else would I use? My leg?"

"Give it up, Yuu. We _all_ saw you lip locking with him after practice." Mitsuba answers, taking a seat at the table. "There's no point in lying anymore."

He winces, "It's not what you think…"

"So, you _weren't_ swapping spit in public view of anyone who happened to walk by?"

"Okay, yeah, but that's all!"

"That's definitely more to it."

"Tell us!" Shinoa prods as they all look at him from the table.

"It's really not a big deal," he mutters weakly.

"Then sit down and talk, we're not leaving until you do."

Yuu sighs and takes the remaining empty seat, staring at the table rather than meet anyone's gaze, especially not Yoichi's. He's been silent since they entered and Yuu would rather not know what emotion is swimming in the depths of his eyes. If the situation was reversed, he's pretty sure he wouldn't even be here.

"I met him again after that day at the tournament and it just kind of went from there."

Kimizuki gives him a hard stare, putting two and two together, "So, all this time you've been missing and hanging out with your 'karate friends' was really just you spending time with him?"

"Yeah…"

"So, you're saying you ditched us to go spend time with some strange guy that picked on you?"

"That's not what I said!"

"You're such an idiot."

"You were a stranger before I met you too, asshole!"

"Yuu, he could have been anyone and you're disappearing off without telling anyone."

"Thanks dad."

Kimizuki scowls and turns away, "Fuck you."

"He kind of has a point," Mistuba comments. "None of us knew anything about him. You could have ended up in a dumpster and we wouldn't have known what happened."

"I'm not stupid, there were other people around sometimes."

"Uh huh, so you already knew him well before you were alone with him?"

"Well…"

"This is the same guy who left you outside unconscious."

"None of that matters anymore," Yuu exclaims, waving his hands frantically. "That's all in the past. We're together now and that's what matters!"

There's silence at the table until Shinoa breaks it with a low chuckle.

"You're _dating him?!_ " She covers her laugh with a hand and smirks. " _Oh ho_! So everyone was looking at me when they should have been watching this cherry boy!"

"It wasn't like that, I told you it just kind of happened!"

"Does Guren know?"

"Of course not!"

"He's gonna flip!" Shinoa laughs, tilting her chair back. "I _cannot_ wait."

"He's not going to find out," Yuu mutters back crossly.

"Yuu, get real." Mistuba inserts. "How long do you think you can keep this a secret?"

"It's worked so far."

"Not that I really care, but you know this is illegal, right? Then again, it's you, so maybe not."

Yuu glares over at Kimizuki, "I'm _sixteen,_ not a kid!"

"He's twenty-two, a _junior_ in college. You're a sophomore. In high school."

" _So?_ It's fine."

Shinoa leans across the table to fix him with an intense stare, "Have you done it?"

"N-none of your business."

"Ha! You have! He is so screwed!"

"It was consensual!"

"They'll take one long look at your cherry boy face, see how clueless you are, and assume he took advantage. I guarantee it."

"No they won't, I'm not clueless!"

"Enjoy seeing him in jail, cause that's what's going to happen when Guren finds out!"

"He won't find out," Yuu says confidently.

"Won't find out what?" Guren questions, slamming the fridge.

Yuu jumps nearly a foot and whips around to glare at the older man, "When'd you get here?"

"About the time you were yelling, but that's nothing new. Won't find out what?"

"Nothing." He sends Shinoa a pleading look and she shoots back a smirk in response.

"Nothing at all, Uncle G."

Violet eyes narrow and rake over them, "If you think I'll get mad, stop before I find out, Yuu."

"It's just teenage stuff, nothing to worry about." Guren's eyes take in his fake smile and he smacks him in the head before walking out and Yuu breathes a sigh of relief. _Close one._

Shinoa waits until he's gone and leans across the table to look him in the eye, "If you want me to keep quiet, I want to meet him."

"You already have!"

"No, we kept you from jumping his bones, lot of good that did. I wanna talk to him!"

"Me too," Mitsuba adds.

"Not that I care much, but I wouldn't mind seeing the type of person who would willingly deal with you.

"I'm sure no one would mind if _you_ weren't there, Kimizuki."

"Then, it's settled, we're all going to meet him in return for our silence about your illicit affair."

"It's not an affair!"

"Semantics," she replies, waving him off.

"I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Too bad, we want to meet him."

"But, he's…"

"Are you embarrassed of him? You shouldn't be, he's cute. Miles out of your league."

"I'm not...it's just...ugh...fuck. Okay, I'll ask."

"Good," Shinoa sits back with a satisfactory smile. "We'll look forward to it."

 _Some of us will._ Yuu discreetly glances at Yoichi out of the corner of his eye, he hasn't said a word the entire time and he looks about as thrilled as Yuu feels. At least he's not the only one adverse to this. _Sorry Yoichi._

~~~~~  
"Are you _studying_ , Mika?"

"Maybe."

"It's summer break!" Lacus exclaims in disbelief, "You have months before you need to do homework."

"I'm not really studying, I'm practicing my English. It doesn't hurt to pick up a book every once in awhile."

"It does if you don't need to."

"And that's why your English sucks."

"Yeah, yeah," he flops back on the couch. "I plan on staying right here in Japan, so it's not a problem for me."

"Tourists come here, wouldn't it be nice to be able to help them out?"

"Maybe they should learn some Japanese before they come here."

Mikaela rolls his eyes and goes back to his book, only glancing up when his phone rings. Lacus swipes it before he even has a chance to see who it is. "Is it Yuu-chan?"

"Nah," he answers, sliding up to answer. "It's someone better. Hi mama Krul!"

Mikaela perks up immediately, he hasn't spoken to his mother in a while. Trust Lacus to get there first. "Put it on speakerphone."

"Hello Mikaela."

"Hey Krul, how are you?"

"I'd be better if my only son chose to call me sometimes."

"Sorry, I've been a little busy."

"It's summer."

"Yeah, well that nerd's been practicing his English, so summer doesn't mean anything to him."

"I don't study that much."

"Then you could've called."

"He's been busy corrupting his new boyfriend."

"You're dating someone else now?"

Mikaela shoots the purple haired male a murderous glare and gets a sadistic grin response. "He definitely is. It's been a few months now."

"Mikaela, you haven't mentioned anyone else."

"Well, it's a pretty recent thing."

"Lacus just said it's been a few months."

"He's exaggerating."

"Right."

"I was going to tell you soon, I just haven't had a chance yet."

"Lacus?"

"He's sixteen!" the other male answers gleefully.

"Lacus!"

"Well he is!"

"Mika?"

"Yeah he is…"

"No wonder you haven't told me."

"That's not why."

"We were just kind of rocky for a while, it was complicated."

"Complicated," Lacus snickers. "That's one way to put it."

"Corrupting?"

"Another exaggeration."

"It's not! That's definitely not an exaggeration! Mika took his virginity, I know he did. And his first kiss and everything. The kid's completely lost half the time."

"You're such an asshole! Stop making it sound weird!"

"Is it true, Mika?"

"...A little. But, I mean, he would have dated someone eventually, so it's not like I was really 'corrupting' him. I was just his first." Lacus scoffs. "Nothing else from you!"

"So, you're telling me you picked up a sixteen year old kid and decided to make him yours."

"Yes?"

"And what does he have to say about it?"

"Um…"

"He doesn't say much of anything. I told you he was an innocent. Emphasis on 'was.'"

"Mika…"

"I'm nice to him! Mostly."

"You sure are putting a lot of faith in me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so spoiled," she sighs.

"Huh? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I raised the most spoiled kid and now we're both going to suffer for it."

"No, you didn't!"

"I raised you thinking you could have and do anything. I see now what a mistake that was." Mika shoots Lacus a look of annoyance and mimes punching him in the throat. No one told him to go running his mouth to Krul about Yuu. "When do I get to meet him?"

"What? You actually want to?"

"Of course I want to meet the kid my son's going to jail for."

"I'm not going to jail, but I'm glad you want to meet him because I wanted you to also."

"Because you're a sap," Lacus shouts at him from the kitchen.

"No one asked you! You've said enough."

"How was I supposed to know you were trying to keep it a secret. You don't try to hide it at the dojo."

"Oh? What does he do?" Krul questions curiously.

"Make out with him every chance he gets, scaring the younger students and probably turning on a few of the older ones."

"Lacus!"

"What? It's true," he shrugs. "Ferid just lets you get away with it and you _know_ Yuu won't say anything."

"Anyway! I'll think about when I'll bring him to visit."

"Soon Mika. If you don't, I _will_ come there."

"I was serious! I do want you to meet him. We'll come by the end of summer."

"Good. Bring me some of those wagashi I like when you do."

"Of course." He hangs up and launches the phone at Lacus. "Shut the hell up sometimes!"

"What?! You were going to tell her anyway!"

"Not yet!

"What's it matter?"

"Not the way you told her either! You made me sound like some kind of freak!"

"..."

"I'm not some weird freak."

"I didn't say you were."

"You didn't say I wasn't."

"..."

"Why are you even here?"

"Rene put me out while he was cleaning, so I had no choice, but to come here, sadly. I just hope you don't rub off on me."

"My own mother thinks I'm a freak, thanks to you."

"Nah, she already knew. That's why she wanted to meet him. Probably to make sure _he's_ okay."

Mikaela frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She raised you," he shrugs. "Krul knows your tendencies more than anyone. She may think he can't hold his own and she'd be right. More than likely, she wants to make sure you haven't messed him up too much."

"...Have I?"

"I don't know. I don't really see him much. He looks better now than he did a few weeks ago, but I have no idea what's inside."

"He cried after we had sex. He didn't tell me what was wrong, but I'm pretty sure it was my fault."

Lacus crumples his bag of chips and tosses it into the trash, "Maybe you should focus a little more on him then."

Mikaela nods, Lacus has a point. Yuu refused to talk about what was wrong, likely for fear of being teased. It shouldn't be that way. Their relationship is largely unequal and if Yuu feels like he'd rather not speak up, then they need to work towards being on equal footing or their relationship doesn't stand a chance.

~~~~~  
Yuu wiggles from his perch on Mika's lap, hand clenching in blonde hair as Mika gives loving attention to his collar. His shirt's long gone, so this is probably going to lead to one thing. It's now or never. He pushes away and Mika follows, hands gripping his ass to pull him back, but Yuu wrenches his neck away and places his hands against the other male's chest to keep them separate.

"Hey, I wasn't done," he protests.

"I need to talk to you."

Mika groans dramatically, "Whatever it is, the answer's no."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"But you will," he answers and moves forward to kiss him again until Yuu shoves him back. Mikaela makes an impatient noise, "What is it?"

"My friends want to meet you as payment for not telling Guren about us."

He wrinkles his nose, "I'm not hanging out with a bunch of high school kids."

" _I'm_ in high school."

"You're one, not _five._ "

"Come on, please," Yuu pleads. "I need them to keep quiet for now."

Mika falls sideways, sighing dramatically, and dislodging Yuu from his lap, " _One hour_ , that's literally all you get."

"Okay!"

"But," he smirks, "It'll cost you."

"What? Why? It affects you too!"

"I don't care either way," he shrugs. Yuu blinks, _okay that stings._ Not that Mikaela notices his flinch, he's already messaging someone on his phone. "You're still here?" He questions, eyes flicking up for a brief second.

"Fuck you."

"Flip it and you've got a deal."

"Take it back."

"Take what back."

Yuu snatches the phone out of his hand, "That you don't care either way! If Guren finds out, we're not going to be together. Act like you care!"

Mikaela blinks carefully and sits up, fingers intertwining with Yuu's to tug him closer. "Of course I care."

"You don't act like it."

"I'm sorry."

"You say that a lot," Yuu mutters back crossly.

His thoughts flip back to his previous conversation with Lacus and Yuu's near breakdown, "You're right, Yuu-chan. I'll meet your friends, you've met mine."

"Fine."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Kisses don't fix everything, Mika."

"You're right, they don't." He murmurs against Yuu's lips. "But they do help. Actions speak louder than words."

Yuu sighs and pulls him in, "Don't be weird around my friends."

"I'll be on my best behavior. Just for you."

"You better. They already think you're no good for punching me in the stomach."

He laughs quietly, "I forgot about that. Now I really will have to impress them."

"Not too much," the black haired male replies, kissing him back. "You're all mine."

"Mmhmm," he agrees, pushing Yuu down onto the couch and crawling on top of him. "All yours."

~~~~~  
Green eyes glance towards the house as Yuu fidgets awkwardly while they wait outside the gates for Shinoa to answer. They chose to meet at her house because it's huge and there's no chance of Guren walking in on them. Maybe one day Mika can actually come to his home, it'd be nice to have him there for once. To have their scents mingling together in his room...in his bed.

"You're making me nervous, Yuu-chan."

"Huh? Oh, good cause I am too."

"Why? They're _your_ friends. You wanted me here."

"No, I didn't have a choice. _They_ wanted you here."

Mikaela's response cuts off abruptly as Shinoa opens the gate with a wide smirk and sticks out her hand, "I'm Shinoa. You must be Yuu's illegal lover, Mikaela."

"Shinoa!"

"You know people keep saying illegal, but Yuu's sixteen," the other male calmly replies, shaking her hand. "I think he's plenty old enough to make his own decisions. It's not like I'm forcing him to stay."

"True, but Yuu doesn't have the best track record for making good decisions."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"We're very protective friends."

Yuu feels hands drop onto his shoulders and squeeze, "And I'm a very possessive boyfriend."

Shinoa nods slightly, not breaking their tense gaze before turning up the driveway. "Let's go, everyone's waiting."

"I assume Yoichi won't be here?" Mikaela questions, slipping Yuu's hand into his own.

"Yep, he's here, so try to be nice."

Yuu catches sight of Mikaela's grimace out of the corner of his eye. "Why's he here?"

"Because, _Mikaela,_ even though you're also responsible for breaking Yoichi's heart, we are all Yuu's friends and want what's best for him and that includes making sure his boyfriend isn't a jerk."

"Wow, you really are protective friends."

"Yuu would do the same for any of us."

"Would he? I get the feeling he wouldn't even realize he should be concerned."

"You may be right, but we accept Yuu and all his shortcomings. After you."

Yuu drags Mikaela into the room and immediately all eyes come to rest on them. "Guys, this is Mikaela. Mikaela, this is Kimizuki, Mitsuba, and Yoichi." He points to each of them in turn.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he answers with a slight incline of his head.

"Sit," Shinoa points to the chabudai they're all gathered around with snacks on top.

"So, Mikaela," Mistuba begins when he has a piece of cake halfway to his mouth. "How does it feel dating the guy you punched and left unconscious in the middle of the street?"

He pauses, "What?"

"You know when you left him unconscious for anyone to grab!"

Mikaela shoves the cake in his mouth and turns to Yuu, "What the hell have you been telling them?"

Yuu coughs awkwardly, "Nothing."

"No wonder they think badly of me." He gives Yuu a dirty look and glances back to Mistuba, "I didn't leave him in the street, I carried him home with me."

"That's not what Yuu told us," she answers, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"And what pray tell, did he say?"

"That you punched him, he passed out, and when he woke up he was so confused that it took him hours to find the way home."

Mikaela laughs, "That sounds like the kind of ridiculous story he would make up." He leans over the table and drops his voice, "But the truth is _much_ better, wanna know?"

"Mika, no!" Yuu tugs him back by the arm desperately. "Shut up."

"Aw, but Yuu-chan, I want your friends to trust me, unlike _you_ who told them lies."

"I can't believe you lied, Yuu." Shinoa circles her arms around all the snacks near him and pulls them closer to herself. "None for you since you made up that stupid lie."

"You believed it!"

"No, what I _believe_ is that you're trying to hide something worse. That story already made you look bad, so what could you possibly be hiding?"

"Gee, I wonder what?" Mikaela grins.

"I'll guess. You woke up in his apartment, dropped your pants, and made sweet love right then and there!"

"Shinoa, shut up! I didn't, _we_ didn't."

"Did you at least drop your pants?"

"No!"

"Well…"

"Mika!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"You didn't." Kimizuki glares at them in disgust. "I really thought you had more sense than that."

"Oh _fuck you_ , I already said I didn't."

"No thanks, I'm sure _he's_ already got that handled," the pink haired boy sneers back.

"Can we talk about something else?!"

"I agree, our _very_ healthy sex life is no one else's business," Mikaela adds, wrapping an arm around Yuu that's quickly shoved off.

"You're not helping."

" _I'm_ gonna have to agree with Yuu," Mitsuba interrupts. "You're not a very good influence on him."

"What? Should I be telling him to do his homework and eat vegetables? I'm his boyfriend, not his dad."

"That's not what I said. I'm saying what good have you done Yuu?"

"I give him love, of course."

"You're twenty-two."

"That means I have more love in my bigger heart to give. If I was sixteen, I'd have less love to give."

"Wait a minute," Yuu tugs on his sleeve with a frown, "Are you saying it's not possible for me to love you as much as you love me?"

"It's just an unequal relationship that I'll have to live with."

"That's... _no_. I can love you."

"Can you? Do you even know what love is?"

Yuu's eyebrows furrow, "Yeah...I mean, of course."

"My point exactly! If you don't even think he knows what love is, why are you with him? You're probably just using him because he's easy!"

"Mitsuba! I am _not_ easy."

"It hasn't been that long, Yuu," Shinoa comments. " _Maybe_ if you told us a few more details we'd understand a bit better."

"She's got a point, Yuu," Kimizuki adds. "It's not looking good for him."

 _Enough._ "My feelings are hurt."

"Are you kidding me?" Mitsuba questions in disbelief.

"Not at all." He turns to look at Yuu, "Yuu-chan, I need a hug."

"Seriously, Mika?"

"Yes," he nods back seriously before leaning over to Yuu and wrapping arms around his torso to snuggle into his chest.

"Mika, wait, stop!" Yuu protests as Mika throws off his balance and sends them both to the ground where he cuddles against him with a happy hum. "Ugh, you're so embarrassing. There's no way that hurt your feelings."

"Anything that questions our relationship hurts me, Yuu-chan."

Kimizuki studies them critically, "Is this why you didn't want us to meet him?"

"Yes! You guys should have just trusted me!"

"I'm kind of glad we didn't."

Mikaela rolls his eyes and lets them fall shut as he settles against Yuu's chest, tuning them out. Nothing they say matters anyway. The stupid blonde girl can doubt all she wants, but it won't change anything. Yuu's not going anywhere and neither is he. He understands their concern, he just doesn't want it directed at him. Only Yuu can question their relationship, he doesn't owe _them_ anything.

Speaking of _them_ , only one of Yuu's friends didn't seem to have an opinion. The timid, cautious one barely spoke. He wouldn't be surprised if it was intentional, afraid that anything he said could be misconstrued as jealousy.

He blinks open blue eyes and finds Yoichi gazing at Yuu with a conflicted expression, seemingly on the verge of speaking. Mikaela takes in the other boy's light green eyes and messy brown hair, he's not unattractive. He isn't sure exactly what Yuu's tastes are, but if Yoichi had spoken up, he probably would have given the other boy a chance.

As if feeling Mikaela's eyes inspecting him, the brunette glances down at him and he squeezes Yuu tighter and glares back, just in case Yoichi gets any ideas about being brave. It must work because the other boy colors slightly and looks away. A sharp pinch to the back of his neck startles him and he looks up at Yuu who doesn't return his gaze. Apparently, Yuu's paying more attention than he thought.

Fine, he'll behave. Mikaela snuggles against his chest and lets Yuu stroke fingers through his air as he relaxes. After all, all Yuu said was that they wanted to meet him, he doesn't have to talk the whole time.

"Did he fall asleep?" A feminine voice questions.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Yuu scoffs. "He's lazy." _I won't bother replying to that._

Mikaela lets their voices float over him, asking Yuu questions about their relationship that he gives vague answers to. Shinoa is hella persistent though, she wants every detail, asking questions to some things that not even _he_ wants answered. He'd help Yuu out, but well, he doesn't actually want to be here or on the other end of their questions. Yuu has it handled.

"Do you actually learn anything in karate or do you just sneak off to have sex with Mikaela during class?"

Yuu nearly chokes on his spit at Shinoa's blunt question. "We have never done that!"

"Suuure you haven't."

"We haven't and I'm _great_ at karate!"

Mikaela snorts softly, "Don't let him lie, he's terrible."

"So, you _are_ awake."

"If you're gonna lay there Mika, don't talk!" Yuu orders, prodding him in the back.

"Fine by me." He whips around when a hand drops onto his calf, too far down for Yuu to reach. "Don't touch me," he growls at the purple haired girl's smirk.

"Sorry, I just thought you should contribute more to this conversation and Yuu wasn't going to make you."

"I already have," he answers, shifting his leg away from her touch. "Hands to yourself."

"Like you're so good at?"

"I'm not dating you."

"So? We're all family here."

"Yuu-chan."

"Yeah, yeah." He sits up, carefully dislodges the blonde, and announces it's time to go.

"It's only been an hour."

"I know, sorry, it's what we agreed on."

"Bring him back later."

His eyes flick towards Mikaela and back to Shinoa, "Suuuure."

"Liar."

"He can't help it," Mikaela shrugs. "I don't want to come back."

"So you met him and now you won't tell Guren, _right?_ "

"I suppose we'll have to keep our word," Shinoa sighs. "Although I may come to regret it."

"You won't, trust me! I'm fine!" He waves goodbye to everyone and lets Mikaela drag him out the door. "So, nice, right?"

Mika shoots him a sardonic look, "Let's just say I'm not eager to do it again _and_ I expect extra time to make up for it."

Yuu smirks up at him, "Yeah, I can do that."

 _Maybe I have corrupted him._


	15. Caught

Chapter 15: Caught

* * *

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Yuu questions as his eyes rake over Guren's suit. He even has on a tie.

"Work."

"Work doesn't make you wear a suit."

"It does when it requires going undercover at someone's house party."

"Since when do 'house parties' have a dress code?"

"Since they're _fancy_ , I don't know," he snaps.

"Sheesh, calm down," Yuu raises his hands placatingly.

"Well, stop with the twenty questions."

"...One more?"

He sighs, "What is it, Yuu?"

"What about dinner?"

"I'm eating there."

"But...food…"

"They're sure to have plenty, I can grab a few bites in between work."

"Me?"

"You know how to cook, I made sure of it."

"You're leaving your only son home alone to fend for himself while you and Shinya go on another date." He pauses, "I thought I was worth more to you than that."

"It's not a date, it's work."

"That's all you have to say?"

Guren gives his loose tank top and knee length shorts a once over, "I wouldn't take you anywhere like that."

"I can change!" Yuu perks up, "You let me come with you before, I won't cause any problems, promise!"

"You don't even want to help, you just want the free food because you're too lazy to cook for yourself."

"Well duh. You're eating it too."

"I'm also working undercover."

"There will be a ton of people there! I'll grab some food and sneak off, no one will even notice I'm there."

"Hurry up."

"Yes!"

Yuu bolts upstairs and sifts through his closet for something that will pass Guren's inspection, finally settling on slacks and a loose polo. Not his favorite type of clothing, but he'll wear it for free food.

He returns downstairs just as Shinya enters, dressed just as nice as Guren, but with the addition of a smile. "I take it you're coming with us, Yuu?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll make sure to leave you two with plenty of time to yourselves."

"It's _not_ a date," Guren growls out.

"No, it's not," Shinya agrees. "Although don't act like you'd be so against it if it was."

"If you're not in the car with me, I'm leaving you."

"Come on, Yuu, before your stubborn dad annoys us both."

He shrugs and follows Shinya to the car, he couldn't care less about whatever they're going through now. His own love life is finally stabilizing, no way is he thinking about theirs, one relationship is complicated enough for him.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive in front of a large two story house with a wide yard and a long line of cars. Yuu's eyes light up, perfect! He can grab something and probably disappear off into a back room and watch TV the rest of the night.

Upon entering the front door, Guren and Shinya are immediately waylaid with greetings and he diverts to the buffet table, filling up a plate with a mix of western and Japanese food before settling into a corner out of the way to people watch. There's no one he recognizes and he's debating making a second trip for desserts when a slice of cake is shoved under his nose.

Startled green eyes look up to see the man from a few months ago with red hair and the mildly curious expression. "You kept staring at the cake, I figured you wanted a slice."

Yuu gingerly takes the plate, "Thanks...Crowley?"

"Yes...you're the one from the club, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mikaela brought you? Why did he leave you over here alone?"

"Mikaela's here? I came with my dad."

"Your...dad?"

"Yeah, I..." Crowley's gone, disappearing with a flap of his cloak before Yuu can even finish his sentence. "Uh...okay, that was weird."

He takes a forkful of cake, _delicious._ But more importantly, _Mika_ is here and he wants to find him. _If I was Mika where would I be? Probably wherever there's the most people to flirt with. No...he said he wouldn't do that anymore._ Yuu finishes off the cake, dumps his plates, and considers whether anyone would care if he snuck a drink before finding Mika. He's pretty sure every drink here is alcoholic except the water, but no one's really paying attention to him anyway.

Finally deciding that yes, he _can_ get away with it, Yuu doesn't even manage more than a swallow before arms slip around his waist from behind and Yuu feels a head settle atop his own, "Hey, Yuu-chan."

"Mika!"

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?" Yuu struggles to turn around and face him, but Mikaela holds him tight against his chest.

"I should be asking you that."

"My dad and Shinya have business here. I just tagged along for the free food."

"This is Ferid's house and his party, so of course he invited me."

"Let me see you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to!"

Mikaela turns him around and Yuu smiles at him, taking in the sparkle of the blonde's blue eyes and playful grin. "What are you so happy for?"

"I just am." He leans down for a kiss and despite their surroundings, Yuu pushes up to kiss him back. "I have a surprise for you," Mikaela murmurs into their kiss.

"What is it?"

"Come upstairs and I'll tell you. Wouldn't want your dad to see us, would we?"

Yuu glances around to make sure they won't be spotted and nods, letting Mikaela take his hand and lead him to a room upstairs.

"I saw Crowley here."

"He and Ferid are friends, that makes sense."

"He took off the minute I said I was here with my dad and not you."

Mikaela laughs, "Sounds like him. He probably didn't want to answer any questions."

"What? I wasn't going to ask him anything."

"Not from you, but from your dad. Like why does this man know my son? Were you really going to say because I went to his club?"

"Ah...no."

"Exactly, it would lead to a lot of other questions that Crowley doesn't want to deal with, he mainly keeps to himself. It was easier to just walk away."

Yuu nods, giving Mikaela a questioning look when he's pulled over, "What's my surprise?"

"I'll tell you after," he answers, eyes roaming over Yuu's body appreciatively and tugging him even closer.

"Mika...did you lie to me just to get me upstairs with you?"

"Nope, I really have a surprise for you."

Yuu watches as he rummages through a drawer before pulling out a small bottle of lube, "Why is _that_ there?"

"It's Ferid's house, he has lube all over."

"I'm not sure I even want to know why."

"You don't, come here."

"Mika...is this a good idea? This is Ferid's _house_."

"Trust me, Ferid would be the last person to care. Besides, we won't go all the way."

"Then what do you need lube for?"

"It'll be a surprise too," he answers before tugging Yuu over by his shirt and kissing him. "Relax, Ferid's too busy entertaining his guests downstairs to wander up here."

"...Be quick."

"You always are."

"Hey, that's no-"

Mikaela cuts him off with a kiss, easily slipping his tongue past his lips, and Yuu sighs, fingers catching around his torso to pull him tighter. He fidgets uncomfortably when hands begin expertly undoing his pants and Mikaela kisses him harder in response, sucking on his bottom lip to distract him.

He still can't help flinching with the cool air hits his bare legs and Mikaela gives his ass a squeeze before dragging his hand around to cup him through the thin fabric and Yuu shudders as fingers slowly start to stroke him.

Yuu rocks his hips into Mikaela's hands, fighting the urge to pull down his boxers because he _knows_ he'll get laughed at for being impatient. He groans in annoyance when Mikaela moves his hands away, leaving him half hard and ready for more. Just as he thought, he gets an amused chuckle and he considers biting Mikaela's tongue in retaliation until his boxers are pulled down, exposing the entirety of his lower body to the room.

He grinds himself into the blonde's thigh, both to cover himself and give him the friction he desires. "You're so impatient, Yuu-chan. Spread your legs a little more." He obeys, using the other male for balance and leaning forward as he steps out wider.

The sensation of a slick finger pushing into his entrance makes him break the kiss in surprise, but it doesn't seem like Mikaela's interested in stretching him. Instead, pressing his finger farther and farther in until he brushes against Yuu's favorite spot.

His dick loses all softness from the brief spark of pleasure and he presses roughly into the firmness of Mikaela's torso. He's torn between the need to rub himself against Mikaela or push back to hit that spot again.

Mikaela pushes a second finger and Yuu hisses at the slight sting burying his face into the blonde's chest. " _Ngh_...Mika... _deeper_ ," he urges, ignoring the slight pain and rotating his hips back to find that perfect position.

"Who knew you'd be so easy to convince?"

"Shut _up_ , not there," Yuu wiggles his hips again in an attempt to stop Mikaela from playing around and touch him where he wants.

"Mmm."

"Ah! Yes... _there_ ," Yuu groans aloud and pushes his hips back again. Mikaela grins fondly at the expression of ecstasy on Yuu's face as he pushes his fingers against the younger boy's prostate. Yuu's erection is pressing roughly into his stomach as Yuu ruts forcefully against him. Hormones means Yuu is always easily turned on and sensitive to touch, he can feel Yuu's hardness leaking against his shirt, staining it with every thrust against him. He wraps a hand around Yuu's length and the younger boy hums in pleasure, fingers sliding up to pull him into another kiss.

Yuu firmly presses his lips to Mikaela's to keep his groans inside. The last thing he wants is a curious passerby walking in. He spreads his legs a little wider to give Mikaela more room to work with. It feels nice, being here with Mikaela kissing him and making him feel good. Pressure pressing so deliciously inside him without having to take Mikaela's entire length inside him because honestly it still kind of hurts. Although, he feels so good right now if the other boy took off his clothes and asked him, he'd probably say yes.

In fact...Yuu pulls his fingers away from blonde strands to wander up his shirt, feeling the smooth hard planes slide warmly under his fingertips. He bites his lips as he feels Mikaela's thumb ghost over the tip of his cock, smearing precome down the sides. The double doses of pleasure are making him painfully hard and he wants to come. Preferably all over the blonde's stomach, payback for the beach _and_ to mark him as his.

Yuu lifts up on his toes to sink his teeth into Mikaela's neck, sucking harshly when he winces. Mikaela's _his_ , no one should think he's available. Yuu sucks in a breath, panting heavily against his neck, he's close and ready for release, then he wants to try taking Mikaela into his mouth again. This time with himself in control.

His balls tighten and his body tenses, then...nothing. Yuu groans in displeasure at Mikaela's lack of movement. He strains his hips backwards on Mikaela's still fingers while trying to force his dick through the tight grip that's starting to border on painful. "Mika what the...why did you…?"

Yuu glances up to see the blonde's stricken expression and only then does his brain register the sound of a door clicking open from a few seconds ago. He slowly turns around in shock, blatantly aware of the situation he's been caught in, and finds himself caught in a wide eyed violet gaze. "G-Guren!" His stomach drops so fast, it aches. _I'm fucking screwed._

"Fuck!" Mikaela curses, the realization of who's caught them causing him to snatch his fingers out of Yuu's ass as quickly as possible and drop his dick like it's on fire.

Yuu yanks his pants up and turns to Guren with a mouth dry as cotton, "Guren...uh...haha, it's um...not what you think." He mumbles nervously.

"Who the fuck is this, Yuu?" Guren questions in a tone laced with threat.

"Umm...Mikaela."

"You didn't say you were having sex with him. How old is this piece of shit?"

"Eighteen…"

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You do that thing with your ears."

"I don't!"

"Noted."

"Shut up, Mika!"

"Yes, shut up. What the hell do you think you're doing with my son?"

"Nothing much," Mikaela answers, shifting to put Yuu behind him which doesn't go unnoticed by Guren.

"How old are you?"

"..."

"Guren…" Yuu pleads, desperately trying to dissolve the tension.

"HOW OLD?"

"Twenty two."

Yuu flashes him a look of panic when Guren steps forward, "You piece of shit, he's sixteen!"

"Old enough to spread his legs," Mikaela replies.

"Mika!" Guren grabs him by the shirt and yanks him forward. "Wait, don't!" Yuu tries to warn, but it's too late. Mikaela grabs Guren by the wrist and twists his arm around his back, easily incapacitating him, and pinning him to the floor. "...He takes karate."

Yuu watches as the older male exhales heavily through his nose before glaring up at him, his eyes promising punishment. "Yuu, get this asshole off me."

"Mika?"

"I don't think it's a good idea Yuu-chan."

"I think you're making it worse."

All three heads turn towards the sound of the door creaking open. "Guren?" Shinya questions, stepping into the room and taking in the scene. "What's going...oh…" He glances between Mikaela and Yuu with pursed lips, "Is this your friend, Yuu?"

"Um...yeah," Yuu answers and winces when his voice comes out several octaves higher than usual.

"The hell he is!" Guren argues, struggling against the blonde's tight grip. "Don't just stand there, do something! _Partner._ "

"Can you let him go please?"

"He might attack me."

"He won't. I promise."

"Shinya!"

Shinya sighs and looks back towards Mikaela, "You should leave. I don't think you want to be here when you let him go."

Mikaela stares back, contemplating internally before leaning over and kissing Yuu briefly, ignoring Guren's noise of rage. "Bye, Yuu-chan."

There's silence throughout the room once the blonde disappears out the door. Guren gets up, ignoring Shinya's hand, and sends a withering glare at Yuu, "Let's go."

"But…"

"Let's fucking go!"

"Right."

It's silent on the way home, but by no means is it comfortable. The tension is thick and Guren hasn't said a word since they left Ferid's house. He knows though, he knows it's coming. More than likely, Guren's just waiting until there aren't any witnesses around.

...And he proves to be right. The minute the door shuts behind them, Guren is shaking him before shoving him away and Yuu takes a seat, staring steadily at the table as Guren yells, occasionally glancing up at Shinya who's sitting on the counter eating a pint of ice cream and watching the scene passively. Man, he wishes he could take Shinya's spot right now.

"Yuu, look at me, not him! What were you thinking?!"

"Well…he was hot."

Shinya muffles a snort and Guren shoots him a scathing look before turning back around. "That's it? 'He was hot.' Tell me there's more."

"Did you see him?"

"Not the time for jokes," he answers sharply.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I like him."

"He's twenty two."

"Yeah, I know. I think about that a lot, but it's not really that big a deal, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"I mean I'm fine. He's not doing anything weird."

"Weird? I just caught him fingering you! That's both weird and impossible to get out of my head! That's not an image I ever wanted to see."

 _It was a lot more embarrassing for me than you. How am I supposed to live down my own dad walking in on that?_ "You could've knocked…"

"And I wouldn't have even known you were there if you hadn't been moaning so loudly."

 _Fucking hell, it gets worse._ Yuu bites his lip and looks away with red cheeks, "Sorry."

" _That's_ what you apologize for?"

"Look," Yuu sighs. "We've been dating for a while now. That wasn't the first time we've done...stuff."

"I don't want to hear this."

"I'm saying it's not as big a deal as you think it is. I probably should have told him no since we were at someone else's house. It's just hard to say no sometimes."

"And _that's_ why it's a problem, he could have you doing anything."

"..."

"Apparently he already does. I take it you've already slept with him."

"Yeah…"

"You're such an idiot. Why couldn't you date someone nice, like Yoichi? What happened with your date?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Did he know that?"

"No, but it didn't matter. I was already with Mika by then."

"You know you're going to have to break up with him, right?"

"But _why?_ He'll replace me!" Guren stares at him silently. "He will."

"Yuu...if that's your first worry, then I'm making the right choice."

"No, you're not!"

"You think he can replace you that easily?"

"He can."

"If he _loves_ you, then the answer should be no. Yoichi isn't a substitute for Mikaela, so why should just anyone be able to replace you? Clearly you feel that you're far more invested than he is."

"That's not...what I said."

"Yes you did. You think he can just find someone to replace you. You think you're expendable to him. What kind of relationship is that?"

"You're twisting my words!"

"No, I'm making you think about what you're saying. I don't want you in a relationship where you feel worthless."

"I don't!"

"So, you're breaking up with him," he continues on, ignoring Yuu's words. "Also lessons are paused. Behave and maybe you can start them again later."

Yuu's fists clench on the table, "Guren you're not being fair. You can't take away both things! I told you I'm fine."

"And I told you exactly why I am."

"I'm _sixteen!_ "

"Yet, you still don't have enough common sense not to have sex at someone else's house with your dad downstairs," he responds flatly.

"But, that was _once!_ It won't happen again!"

"I know it won't because you're breaking up with him."

"Guren-"

"Stay away from him and I won't call the cops." Yuu's mouth falls open and he blinks, unsure of how to respond. Guren gives a victorious smirk, but the minute Yuu storms off, his expression drops and he rounds on Shinya, promptly smacking him off the counter.

"Ow! What the _fuck_ , Guren?" Shinya exclaims, using his free hand to hold his shoulder. "The hell's your problem?"

"You knew!"

"What?"

"The blondies! I'm not an idiot!"

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say?!"

"I didn't feel it was my place to come in between a father and his son. It was something you two had to work out for yourselves."

"I can't work out what I don't know, Shinya," he mutters in annoyance.

"But, you know now, right?"

"No thanks to you," Guren responds sarcastically.

"Look," Shinya sighs. "Yes I knew, but Yuu seemed okay and I was a little worried. Then after a few days he cheered up, so I assumed everything was fine."

"Wait, he was grouchy because of _Mikaela_ that time."

"Yes."

Guren runs his hands through his hair in frustration, "You're seriously the worst partner ever."

"I am not."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he responds with a pointed glance towards the door.

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes, it's late and I'm tired."

"Just remember all the good I've done since I started. Just remember that."

Guren gives him an unimpressed look and nods towards the door, watching until the ashen haired male shuts the door after himself. He leans back against the couch with a sigh, _it's been one hell of a night._

~~~~~  
The first thing Yuu does when he gets upstairs is grab his phone to text Mikaela. He's older and wiser, maybe he can say _something_ to convince Guren to change his mind.

 **Y: You home?**

 **M: ofc, that kind of killed the party for me. You okay?**

 **Y: umm...yeah, but gurens not happy**

 **M: you thought he would be?**

 **Y: no, but he was pissed**

 **M: grounded again?**

 **Y: actually no**

 **M: …..**

 **Y: yeah, so he told me to break up with you**

 **M: ah**

 **Y: he said he'd call the cops if i didn't**

 **M: AH**

 **Y: say something!**

 **M: well, i would like to avoid jail…**

 **Y: mika!**

 **M: what?**

 **Y: You're older and smart, tell me what to do**

 **M: you already know what you have to do, you just dont want to do it**

 **Y: ofc i dont want to break up with you, we just got together! :( its not fair**

 **M: i doubt its permanent**

 **Y: he cancelled my lessons too**

 **M: ouch**

 **Y: mika...i dont want to break up with you**

 **M: i love you too, yuu-chan**

Yuu feels his cheeks warm and can't help the smile that breaks out.

 **Y: then what am i supposed to do?**

 **M: wait it out, then talk to him again in a few weeks, maybe he'll be more open to it by then**

 **Y: maybe you could talk to him?**

 **M: he'd probably rip my face off if he saw me now**

 **Y: right…** Yuu pauses, fingers hovering over the screen, and replaying Guren's words. _Is he really afraid of being replaced so easily?_ **you'd wait, right?**

 **M: you know...i have a very healthy libido, you KNOW this...i just, i dont know if i can handle another wait**

 **Y: is sex the most important thing?**

 **M: clearly not, i waited forever for you**

 **Y: then wait a little longer if you're so sure it's only temporary!**

 **M: I'll see what i can do. Night yuu-chan**

 **Y: night**

Yuu drops the phone beside him on the bed and scoots out of his pants before tossing them over the side and sliding under the covers. _Maybe this is all a bad dream._

~~~~~  
Mikaela sighs as he reads Yuu's final text. Never did he stop to think that Yuu's father would walk in on them. That was the worst possible scenario he could never imagine. _How could I be so stupid?_

The minute Yuu had muttered 'Guren,' it all came crashing down. That one name ruined _everything._ Anyone else he could have played off his shock, hell he could have just told them to get out and continued, but Yuu's dad? Not a chance.

Who knows what'll happen now. Despite what he told Yuu, he doesn't believe Guren will be more open to it later. In fact, he'll probably be against it even more if everything comes out. Something, he _strongly_ does not want to happen.

Mikaela takes the tickets out of the envelope and lets his eyes scan over them, two shinkansen tickets to visit his mother. Yuu would have loved to go and it probably would have given the younger boy the reassurance he needed that they were serious. But now, well... _so much for that._

Blonde bangs ruffle as he lets out a sigh, letting the tickets flutter to the ground and tilting his head back to rest against the couch. _What now?_ The chances of Guren getting over it are slim at best, especially with the way he found out. And just when they had worked everything out too…

Rene drops onto the couch next to him with a drink, "I heard."

"You _what?"_

"I heard about what happened at the party."

Mikaela looks him over with narrowed eyes, " _How?"_

"I forget how naive you are sometimes," Rene sighs. "For future reference, Ferid keeps cameras in his house. You shouldn't be surprised he had one on in the room you were in."

"Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom," he groans. "God, that _cannot_ get out."

"Ferid took delight in watching the video."

"He watched it?!"

"How else did you think I knew?"

"I dunno, he saw two seconds and turned it off."

"Nope, he watched from beginning to end. He had to when you ran off and Yuu's dad came storming downstairs with Yuu."

"Jeezus."

Rene nudges one of the tickets with his toe and looks back to him, "So, trip cancelled then?"

"Sadly."

"Krul will be disappointed."

"She's not the only one."


	16. Reconciliation

Chapter 16: Reconciliation

* * *

 _Yuu firmly presses his lips to Mikaela's to keep his groans inside. The last thing he wants is a curious passerby walking in. He spreads his legs a little wider to give the blonde more room to work with. It feels nice, being here with Mikaela kissing him and making him feel good. Pressure pressing so deliciously inside him without having to take Mikaela's entire length inside him because honestly it still kind of hurts. Although, he feels so good right now if the other boy took off his clothes and asked him, he'd probably say yes._

 _In fact...Yuu pulls his fingers away from blonde strands to wander up his shirt, feeling the smooth hard planes slide warmly under his fingertips. He bites his lip as he feels Mikaela's thumb ghost over the tip of his cock, smearing precome down the sides. The double doses of pleasure are making him painfully hard and he wants to come. Preferably all over the blonde's stomach, payback for the beach and to mark him as_ his _._

 _Yuu lifts up on his toes to sink his teeth into Mikaela's neck, sucking harshly when he winces. Mikaela's his, no one should think he's available. Yuu sucks in a breath, panting heavily against his neck, he's close and ready for release, then he wants to try taking Mikaela into his mouth again. This time with himself in control._

 _His balls tighten and his body tenses, then..._ pleasure. _Yuu leans against him, letting his orgasm claim him, and barely responding when fingers slip out of his ass. "Happy?"_

 _Yuu glances down at Mikaela's stomach, "Yep!"_

" _Good, I'll give you your surprise now."_

" _Wait." As curious as he is, he was serious about wanting to try again. "I want to...you know."_

" _Umm...no I don't?" He sighs and drops to his knees, fiddling awkwardly with Mikaela's zipper. "_ Oh _, you want to try that again? I thought you hated it."_

" _I didn't_ hate _it, I was just surprised."_

 _Mika hums lightly, "Well I'm not opposed to it," he responds, letting his jeans slide down his thighs._

" _Let me be in control this time."_

" _Be my guest."_

 _Yuu lightly grasps Mikaela's dick and studies it curiously, it's not quite so daunting when someone else isn't about to shove it into his mouth. He glances up to meet reassuring blue eyes one more time before bringing it to his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head. He slides his hand up a little farther to push more into his mouth and he can feel the tension in Mika's body as he struggles to stay still and not force him._

 _He opens his mouth wider to take a little more in and he's starting to think maybe he really can do this, right up until he gags and Mika winces when he has to pull back. The blonde gives a comforting stroke through his hair and he resolves to do better._

" _Yuu-chan…"_

 _Yuu is moving his hands to grip Mikaela's hips and suck harder when the inevitable happens...a door creaks open._

" _Yuu? What the fuck?!" Familiar dread coils in his stomach and that's when he remembers this is all a dream._

He wakes up gasping, blinking in the predawn light. _What a nightmare…_ It's been a few weeks since he's done anything except text Mika and as much as he hates it, Guren has _a lot_ of power in this situation. Still, Yuu sits up and grimaces as the fabric of his boxers sticks to him. Before he met Mikaela, he never used to have dreams like that, now they're almost a nightly occurrence.

He hates this one worst of all because it's _always_ interrupted by Guren and most of it's true, although it's even worse than what actually happened because at least then his mouth wasn't stuffed full of Mika's dick when Guren walked in. This time he got a lot farther than usual before it ended. Yuu strips out of his boxers on the way to the bathroom and drops them in his laundry hamper. That's the third soiled pair this week. _What has Mika done to me?_

A quick shower later and he's downstairs, sulkily digging his spoon through a bowl of cereal, not really having an appetite for it, but too lazy to fix a real breakfast.

"Are you still sulking?"

Yuu's head tilts up to pout at Guren, "Yes! And I'll keep doing it until you give me my boyfriend back!"

"Boyfriend?" The older male rolls his eyes, "Give me a break, Yuu."

"He is!"

"Was."

" _Is."_

"How can you be dating someone who you never see?"

"And whose fault is that?!"

"Hmm...if I had to say...probably whoever decided to drop his pants and risk getting caught."

Yuu drops his spoon in disgust, "Haha."

"You asked."

" _Technically_ ," he leans forward. " _I_ didn't drop my pants."

Guren wrinkles his nose, "Well, I was starting to consider it, but after that comment...nope."

"H-huh?" Yuu's eyes widen, "No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that, I pulled them down myself!"

"..."

"Wait...uhhh."

"Yeah, that sounds bad too."

"You did that on purpose!" Yuu complains.

"When will you learn?"

"Guren!"

"See you tonight."

Yuu falls back in his seat with a grunt. _I must have the strictest parent ever._

~~~~~  
Guren steps into the building, pointedly ignoring the pale blue eyes that immediately focus on him the same way he has since that disastrous night. Shinya has tried talking to him numerous times, but honestly he doesn't want to hear it. The fact that he knew and said nothing isn't making him particularly receptive to Shinya at this point. A fact that the other man is making sure to show his displeasure with.

But, that has nothing to do with him, Shinya made his bed and now he can sleep in it, alone. Turning to his computer, he blocks out the pitying looks the others pass back and forth between him and Shinya. He doesn't need them.

Though it looks like sometime during their silent communication, they voted on someone to finally come speak to him and it seems that Sayuri's the loser when she takes a tentative step towards him, "Guren?"

"What Sayuri?" He questions resignedly.

"Shinya told us what happened."

"Oh did he? And the part he played in it?"

"Yes, he told us that too."

"Let me guess, you think I'm overreacting."

"No, I'm not saying that." She pulls a chair over and takes a seat, nervously flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "I'm saying that Shinya also mentioned that Yuu was a lot happier when he was with the guy _and_ we all noticed how much happier you were when you and Shinya were spending time together."

"And look what came from that? I lost track of my own kid."

"Did you miss where I said Yuu was happy too?"

"Sayuri, I caught him in the mid-"

She quickly holds up a hand to cut him off mid sentence, "I don't need the details, thank you."

"So you know it's bad."

"I'm just saying, Yuu wasn't hurt, was he?"

"Mentally."

"Really? Because it seems like he's hurting worse now than before."

"Right now, but-"

" _And_ ," she continues over him, "You can pretend all you want, but you've been sulking without Shinya too."

"I wasn't dating Shinya."

"You may as well have been for as close as he stuck."

Guren glances over to Shinya, who gives him puppy dog eyes, and looks away. "He's the worst."

"Only because you like him."

"Sayuri, he betrayed my trust."

"Yes, but so did Yuu and you're going to forgive him."

"He's my _son._ "

"And Shinya might be your future husband."

"Too far."

"My point remains, set some boundaries or whatever you have to do, but all three of you deserve some happiness."

"...I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Guren watches her walk away and shakes his head when she gives Shinya a thumbs up. He probably put her up to this. Still though, he can't deny there's _some_ value in her words. Shinya _is_ annoying, but he was starting to become fond of him, just barely. And Yuu...if it wasn't Mikaela, it'd probably be someone else, did he have to be such a jerk though?

At this point, he's not really sure what he's supposed to do about them. It would be easier on everyone if he just let it go, but from what Yuu's accidentally let slip, Mikaela's not the most loyal. He glances backwards at the feeling of eyes boring into his back and sees Shinya giving him another pleading look, _maybe just a trial period._

~~~~~  
"I've decided to give this a chance."

Yuu stands up cautiously, barely daring to hope. "Give what a chance?"

"You, _that asshole_ , me, Shinya," he gestures vaguely. "A chance."

"Oh my god, Guren! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Guren sticks out a hand to block Yuu from hugging him, "Wait, there will be rules."

"Okay, that's fine," Yuu nods eagerly. "I can deal with that."

"First off, I want to know where you are all the time and I want Mikaela's number, any time he goes somewhere with you, I want a message from him. You have a curfew now, I don't want you staying with him all night."

"Err...okay."

"I swear to god, Yuu, if he hurts you, I _will_ call the cops."

"He won't! You don't have anything to worry about!"

"Oh, I'm not worried because if anything happens, _someone_ is going to pay."

Yuu rolls his eyes, "So, you want to meet him now?"

"Actually no. I still can't guarantee that I won't punch him, so tell him to keep his distance."

"Thank you so much, Guren!" Yuu wraps him in a tight hug. "This is great, but...if you do something with Shinya, maybe do it at his house? I don't really wanna come home to that."

Guren shrugs him off in aggravation, "Are you really saying that?! You're the last one I should be considerate of!"

"Hey, I'm only sixteen," Yuu jokes, "I don't want to be mentally scarred so soon."

"Get out. Don't come back for a while, I'm sick of looking at you," he replies flatly.

Yuu gives him a salute, "Will do!" He turns from Guren, already quickly typing out a message to Mika to meet at the park.

He's jittery the whole walk to the park, eager to see Mika again after what feels like months, to hug him and curl up under him, he even misses Mika's annoying teasing.

The second Yuu's eyes land on Mikaela, he's racing across the grass. "Mika!" Yuu throws his arms around the blonde's neck and practically climbs him until Mika's forced to grab onto his legs to hold him in place.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Guren said we could date again!"

Mikaela tilts his head to the side curiously, "He did? I thought he was dead set against it."

"Yeah, but I guess someone convinced him things would be better if he let me."

"Ah."

"What's that supposed to mean? You should be happy!"

"I am, I just find it hard to believe that he agreed all of a sudden."

"Well...there are some rules that you have to agree to."

"And here it comes. What is it? No nailing you in someone else's house? No sex at all?"

"You're such an ass," Yuu mutters, shifting to look Mika in the eye. "Actually Guren didn't say anything about sex."

"Huh and…?"

"Well, it's nothing much, he just wants to know where I am at all times and he wants your number."

"What does he need my number for?"

"He expects you to text him whenever you're with me or we go somewhere or what we're doing."

"..."

Yuu peers closer at the way Mika's blue eyes have suddenly gone guarded, "What's wrong?"

"I'm in college…"

"So? That's never bothered you before."

 _How to word this?_ Mika drops onto a bench with Yuu settled in his lap, "I'm in college and I don't even tell my own mother what I'm doing everyday."

"It's only when you're with me," Yuu points out.

"We spend a lot of time together."

"So you're saying you'd rather us stay separated rather than send a few texts?" Yuu questions, voice steadily rising.

"That's not what I'm saying," Mika shushes him. "Just, I'm not in high school anymore, I live on my own and don't have to tell anyone anything. I do what I want, now he's saying I have to report on my whereabouts whenever I'm with you? That's a little…"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Yuu-chan, let me think about it for a little. That's all I'm asking."

Yuu ignores his pleading look and breaks out of his grip, standing and staring him down, "Yeah, take all the time you need, maybe I'll still care when you decide."

"Yuu-chan, wait, don't take it like that."

"Don't take it like you'd rather have your freedom than me?"

"Exactly, not like that."

Yuu shoots him a withering look, "Guren needs me home since you won't text him," he lies.

"I'll message you later," Mikaela sighs.

Yuu nods and stalks off, pissed more than he has words for. Guren gave them his blessing for the most part and the jerk rejected it? Gods, when will Mikaela stop surprising him, not anytime soon it seems like. Honestly, _Mikaela_ probably needs more adult supervision than he does. _He's_ the one always getting in trouble, not himself.

He unlocks the door with a lot more force than needed and stomps into the living room, giving pause when he sees Shinya perched on Guren's lap similar to how he was in Mikaela's and his face immediately morphs into a scowl. Shinya takes one look at his face and stands up, moving to the armchair on the other side of the room.

"What the hell is it now, Yuu?" Guren demands in exasperation. "I gave you what you wanted and you're _back,_ even after I told you to get out."

"Mika doesn't want to have to send you texts! He's in college and wants his freedom!"

"He can't do this _one_ thing?"

"No!"

Violet eyes slide over to where Shinya's attempting to stealthily sneak out of range, "And what's your opinion?"

The pale blonde man immediately raises his hands in defense, "Oh no, I'm staying out of this one, this has nothing to do with me. I have zero opinions."

"Shinya."

"I only needed to learn my lesson once."

"I'm _asking_ your opinion this time."

"Is that supposed to make a difference?"

"Yes, now's your chance to speak up, make it up to me for your lack of insight."

"..."

"You _really_ want to know my opinion?"

Guren pauses, "Not anymore, but go ahead."

"He's sixteen, he's going to make mistakes and he'll learn from them, that's how we grow. Mikaela doesn't seem _too_ bad, if you suspect something's wrong, ask and step in. Otherwise, just let him go. If he wasn't dating Mikaela, it'd be someone else. Plus, he's far more experienced than someone Yuu's age, accidents are less likely to happen and I'm sure he's responsible enough."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine. I give up. Go make your own stupid mistakes, if you're so sure that's what you want. And if you have a problem, tell Shinya about it since he's apparently an expert now."

"He doesn't mean that, Yuu."

"Yes I do." Guren stands and reaches for Shinya's wrist, "We're going to Shinya's apartment, somewhere you aren't."

Shinya blinks at him in surprise, "We are?"

"That's what I said."

A pleased smile breaks out across his face, "Well, in that case, lead the way. Oh and Yuu? You don't have to tell Mikaela right away, let him stew for a little."

He nods as Guren impatiently pulls Shinya towards the entrance, they can't be anymore obvious about the fact that they're about to make it official. _Gross._ Then again, that's probably what Guren thought when he walked in on them.

Yuu shrugs it off and buries the embarrassing memory. Shinya's right, Mika can suffer for once too.

~~~~~  
Mikaela drums his hands on the table as he debates calling Yuu. It's been three days since the raven haired teen left him in the park and he hasn't heard a peep from him since. No messages answered or anything, clearly the only message he wants is an answer.

He glances back to the tickets laying on the table and frowns, if he accepts they can still go visit Krul together, but... _his freedom_. Lacus is already convinced he'll agree to it and that he's just making himself miserable waiting so long and he hates to let Lacus be right, although for once he probably is.

Does he care about Yuu more than a few texts? Apparently so. Mika presses his contact and waits for Yuu to pick up. _He'll graduate in a year, it won't be so bad._

"I hope you have an answer for me."

"Why else would I call?"

"To tell me to answer your texts."

"No, I already know what you want. Come over."

"I'm not coming over if I'm not going to like the answer, that's a waste of my time."

"You'll like it."

"Fine, I'll be there in twenty." Click.

 _Someone's still angry…_

He pauses the movie and yells "It's open," when he hears the doorbell ring and Yuu steps inside, still annoyed after three days.

"You couldn't even open the door for me? That's how much I mean to you?"

"Why are you so grouchy lately?" Mika sighs, "Come here," he pats the couch next to him.

"I'll stand."

"Yuu-chan, stop being a brat and get over here. I know you missed me."

"I didn't," he denies, but he moves closer anyway and Mika tugs him down by his belt loop.

"Yes, you did and that's okay. I missed you too."

Yuu folds his arms and stares him down, "I want my answer, Mika!"

"Fine, fine. A kiss, first? So, I know you're not mad at me?"

"No!"

" _Please_ ," he coaxes, widening his eyes enticingly.

Yuu peeks at him sideways and flushes, "Fine, just one! Then no more games." He leans in for a quick peck and Mika grabs him by the waist, flipping them, then pinning Yuu under him on the couch in a few seconds. He laughs at the younger boy's disgruntled expression before kissing him deeply, despite Yuu's protests.

"I missed doing that."

" _Tell me._ "

"You're more important to me than sending a few messages, so I guess Guren will get what he wants."

"Good," Yuu smiles in satisfaction. "But, I'm still pissed it took you three days to decide."

"Sorry. I think this will make up for it though."

"What will?"

"Your surprise."

Yuu brightens instantly, "I forgot about that! What is it?!" Mika reaches across him to pick the tickets up, then props up on his arm and hands them over. "Shinkansen tickets? Are we going on a trip? What's here?"

"My house. I'm taking you home with me to meet my mother."

"...Seriously?"

"Yep, I love you and want you to meet her. She wants to meet you too. Besides, we could both use a break from the city." Yuu grabs him around the neck and yanks him into a tight hug. "I take it you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go!" Yuu turns Mika's face to him and presses their lips together in a messy, kind of sloppy, wet kiss, but Yuu's happy, so he won't push him away for that...this time. "I can't wait! When are we going!?"

Yuu's excitement is contagious and he finds himself smiling along with him. This is the happiest he's seen Yuu in a while, that spark Yuu had when they first met is back, so _finally_ he's doing something right and it makes him happy to make Yuu happy. He'll have to do it more often.


	17. Understanding

Chapter 18: Understanding

* * *

Yuu steps off the train excited to be visiting Mikaela's home for all of two minutes. Then the humid heat of the train station hits him and he kind of wants to go back home or at least back in the train's air conditioning. They've traveled South and it's hotter than the city here, he didn't even know that was possible in Japan.

But still, he's happy to be here, specifically with Mikaela. The other male loved him enough to bring him here and that's worth more than he can say because there's no way he'd be meeting Mika's mother if they weren't serious. It's exactly the type of reassurance he wanted. Mika can say whatever he wants, but until he proves it, there's no way to know if anything he says is sincere. This, though, it's more than enough.

"Why are you just standing there?" Mika questions, nudging him along. "We need to get our bags and meet Krul."

"I didn't realize how hot it was going to be! I hope it's not far, it's worse than home!"

Mika gives him a quizzical look, "You know there's no air conditioning at the house, right?"

" _What?_ Why not?!"

"Because this is the country and it's a traditional house away from the amenities of the city. You get to be one with nature."

Yuu shoots him an unimpressed look, "You at least have electricity, right?"

"No, we use candles for light and pump water," Mika snipes back sarcastically.

"This is going to be fun," Yuu mutters.

Mikaela rolls his eyes, "You can change into the lighter clothes I told you to pack when we get there."

"Yeah…" Yuu laughs weakly. "Light clothes…"

"You didn't listen to me, did you?"

"I got busy! Then I was trying to hurry because everyone was going to the arcade, so I didn't really have a chance to pack right!"

Mikaela shakes his head and steers Yuu along, "One day you'll learn I know everything. Fortunately for you, I repacked your bag before we left."

"What?" Yuu perks up, "You did? Thank you!"

"I did. And I also noticed you have a surprising lack of underwear in your drawers...or so I thought until Guren came to grab your laundry and commented on all the boxers in there." Mikaela's eyes skim lightly over Yuu's reddening cheeks and he smirks, "Any particular reason you went through so many, Yuu-chan? Lonely, perhaps?"

"No! Why were you talking about my underwear with my dad anyway?! That's weird!"

"Uh huh, not as weird as all the boxers you went through. Bet you really gave your wrist quite the workout."

"Oh my god, _shut up!_ I didn't even need to use my hand!" Mikaela gives a startled blink and Yuu's eyes widen at his previous words, "Crap! That's not what I meant!"

"Wow, Yuu-chan, you flatter me. Must have been some pretty vivid dreams."

"You're such a jerk."

"A jerk that you find _very_ attractive."

"Do not!"

"Mikaela!" The blonde cuts off mid-teasing and looks around to see Krul walking purposefully towards them, her long pink ponytails swinging and her auburn eyes flicking between him and Yuu.

"Hey Krul!" Mikaela steps forward and wraps her in a hug, "Nice to finally see you again!"

"The feeling's mutual." She steps back and gives Yuu a once over, "You must be 'Yuu-chan,' I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, that's me, but you don't have to use the 'chan,'" he responds with a lot more confidence than he feels.

"He certainly is young, Mika."

"But so cute, right?" Mikaela wraps a reassuring arm around Yuu's waist and gives him a quick squeeze.

"I have no idea. I'm not attracted to young boys." Mikaela pouts and begins to say something, but Krul cuts him off. "I'm Krul, nice to meet you, Yuu."

"Uh...likewise, thank you for having me."

"Not a problem. I know my son probably put you through hell."

"I did not!"

"Mikaela, get the bags. I want to talk to Yuu."

The younger boy shoots him a panicked look as Krul loops her arm through his and drags him away. Mikaela smiles, but doesn't move to his rescue, she would have talked to him sooner or later. He simply grabs the bags and keeps a respectful distance behind them to give their conversation the privacy he knows Krul's after.

"So, Yuu, how has my son been treating you?"

"Oh, uh, he's very nice."

"You don't have to lie to me you, I'm his mother. I lived with him for eighteen years."

"No, really, he's nice, he brought me here."

"Yuu. I've talked to Lacus also. He had a very different opinion."

He laughs weakly, "Lacus would. They're not dating."

"I _will_ find out eventually, I'd rather it be from you."

"Why?"

Krul sighs, "I just want to make sure he's good for you. You're young and Mika has a very strong personality when he wants to, I don't want you to let him run all over you."

"I'm stubborn too!"

"I'm sure you are," she pats his cheek. "But, Mikaela, sweet as he is, also has six more years experience than you do."

"He can be a little...aggressive sometimes."

She nods knowingly, "Yes, you have to be firm with him sometimes or he won't learn." Yuu shifts uncomfortably as Krul gives him a once over. "You look like you just roll over and take it."

"N-no, I- no! What?!"

"I didn't mean sexually, Yuu," she shakes her head. "Do you like cookies?"

"Y-yeah."

"I just made a fresh batch of red velvet. We can kick Mika out of the house when we get home and have a real conversation."

Yuu winces, the last thing he wants is Mika gone and leaving him to the mercy of his mother. In fact, he really doesn't want to be separated from Mika at all right now. He looks back to see Mika far behind them, carrying the bags and taking in the scenery, unconcerned with anything.

"Maybe Mika wants cookies too."

"No, you won't be honest if he's in the room too."

"I will, I promise."

She gestures him into the passenger side of the car, "We're going to get to know each other very well and Mikaela will _not_ be there."

"It'll be fine, Yuu-chan," Mikaela comforts him, tossing their bags into the trunk. "Krul is nice, she's just thorough."

"Is that supposed to help?"

He comes around to press a kiss to Yuu's forehead, "I'll see you later."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yuu grabs ahold of his wrist before he can slip off and Mika gently pries himself out of the grip.

"Didn't Krul say she was going to kick me out anyway? You have your talk and I'll be back."

"Mika!"

"See you this evening!"

Yuu watches him walk off, aware of Krul's eyes on him and desperately trying to hide his despair.

"It'll be fine, Yuu." She turns on the radio to fill the silence and probably to relax him, but he's well aware of how the rest of the day is about to go.

And he's not disappointed, Krul doesn't even let him grab his bags before dragging him into the house. "Let Mika get them when he gets here," she says. It's a nice house, Yuu thinks, despite having no air conditioning.

True to Mika's description, it's a traditional style house with an engawa that looks perfect for sliding down in his socks, tatami floors, and lots of open air rooms to let in the breeze. "Where's Mika's room?"

Krul gives him a sardonic look and guides him towards the sitting room, "You don't need to see Mika's room right now, I'm sure you'll spend enough time there anyway."

Yuu clears his throat awkwardly, "Soo...cookies, you said?"

It doesn't prove to be _too_ terrible of a time. Rather than have him spill all of Mika's dirty secrets, it seems she genuinely just wants to get to know him and how he's doing.

She asks about school, his friends, Guren, how he met Mika, and fortunately doesn't press as much as he'd thought into the details of their relationship. She questioned more on how Mika makes him _feel_ , something that he hadn't put much thought into other than that he really liked Mika.

His answers are...interesting. Not only do they reaffirm his feelings, but they also bring back his feelings of inadequacy and the helplessness he felt with how quickly things progressed once Mikaela touched him back in the beginning when he was barely listened to. Yuu can appreciate how far they've come.

It's nearing dusk when Krul finally ushers him away so she can fix dinner. He takes the opportunity to explore the house, grabbing their bags from the car, and seeking out Mikaela's room His room is just as tidy as the one back at his apartment, but furnished more elegantly. A wooden platform bed, flowers on the end tables, a chabudai with cushions around it, and a bookshelf. It doesn't look as if he spends much time in here at all.

He uses the free time to check his phone and reply to Guren and his friends, letting them know he's arrived here safely and that Mikaela's mom is really nice and makes great cookies before Krul calls him in for dinner. And still no Mikaela.

Dinner's quiet which he's thankful for because he's kind of tired of talking about himself and about anything in general. They eat in relative silence with Krul throwing him the occasional curious glance, now and then.

The meal is surprisingly tasty considering it all consists of cold food, the main course being noodles. She probably thought he'd appreciate something lighter after the heat of the day and well, she's not wrong.

Afterwards, Krul handles clean up while he heads to the bathing room, eager to feel refreshed and clean after spending a majority of the day in a light sweat. He strips down and takes a seat on the small stool to clean himself first, relaxing under the hand held shower and letting the tension melt out of his shoulders.

His eyes shut and he tilts his head forward enjoying the brief moment of peace. Yuu jumps, nearly dropping the shower head when he feels fingers massaging into his shoulders and he whips around to meet amused blue eyes before his shoulders drop in relief. "You're back!"

"Mmhmm."

"Took you long enough," Yuu complains, relaxing into his ministrations.

"Sorry, I didn't know how long you guys would take."

"You missed dinner."

"I met up with some old friends, we had dinner."

"..."

"It wasn't like that," Mika sighs, kissing his wet hair. "I had to do _something_ while Krul wanted me away."

"Why don't you ever make me cookies? She said you guys used to bake together."

"I can if you want me to, but you've never asked before."

"There's a lot I still don't know about you," Yuu considers.

Mikaela chuckles lightly, "Was Krul telling you childhood stories when she finished questioning you?"

"Not really, just a random fact every now and then."

"I see," he muses, pressing open mouthed kisses against the wet skin of Yuu's neck and massaging his way down to his lower back.

Yuu tilts his head to give him a better angle and sighs in contentment, "You'll be here the rest of the time, right?"

"Of course and you can ask me anything you want."

"Mmm…"

Yuu tenses when Mika's hand slides from his lower back to his waist, hovering there for a second before moving to its inevitable goal. Yuu jerks automatically, grabbing Mika's hand and shoving it away from his crotch. "Mika stop! Your mom's here!"

"So what? She won't know as long as you're quiet," he murmurs into Yuu's shoulder, moving his other hand to Yuu's inner thigh.

"I'll know!" Yuu answers, turning to rinse his hair and making sure Mikaela gets a faceful of water.

"Fine," he takes the hint and moves away. "But you'll have to make it up to me later since I know you wanted it too."

"I'm not making anything up to you! Keep it in your pants!"

"Funny coming from you when you're half hard and naked."

"I'm taking a _bath_!"

Mika raises an eyebrow, "And the first part?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"I see Krul's rubbing off on you."

"For the better!"

"Uh huh." Mika leaves him to go finish his bath on the other side of the room and departs while Yuu chooses stay a little longer and soak in the tub.

Part of him is still a little surprised that Mikaela actually listened to him and backed down. For a few seconds there, he'd thought he would have to struggle to stay silent in Mika's lap while they had sex, so secretly he's relieved. He's not so sure it would have turned out this way a few weeks ago.

Still, he misses his boyfriend and once he's done soaking, he's eager to curl up with him for the night. Yuu enters the bedroom to see Mikaela reading a book with a fan stirring the air and he's relieved the blonde waited up for him.

"Mika, talk to me," Yuu demands climbing into bed next to him and Mikaela automatically adjusts so Yuu can squeeze under his arm.

"You've been talking all day, aren't you tired?" He questions, flipping a page in his book.

"I've been talking to Krul, not _you._ I miss you."

"Did you? You rejected me pretty easily earlier."

"I said _talk._ "

"About what?"

"Anything."

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Anything."

"That's not how you have a conversation."

Yuu yawns and snuggles down further under the sheet, into Mika's side, "Yeah it is." The cool air combined with Mika's warmth is starting to lull him into sleep and while he doesn't want to sleep just yet, he hardly has the energy to actually come up with answers to Mika's questions.

"Anything you want to try?"

"..."

"Yuu-chan."

"H-huh? What? Yeah..."

"Food?"

"Anything sounds good."

He lets out a huff of laughter at Yuu's drowsiness, he's barely even awake at this point. "We should come back in winter, then we can cuddle for warmth under a blanket and have lots of fun under the kotatsu."

"Yeah...with hot chocolate…"

Mikaela climbs out of bed and Yuu immediately rolls over into his previous spot, asleep before his whine of protest even finishes passing his lips. He pulls up the blanket to tuck Yuu in, kisses his forehead with a fond smile, and hopes there's many more nights like this to come.

"Where's Yuu?" Krul questions as he enters the living room.

"Asleep. I think all your talking exhausted him," he jokes, but Krul blinks back at him dispassionately.

"Don't hurt him, Mikaela."

"What are you talking about?" He asks, settling next to her with a pillow. "I'm not hurting him."

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I know you put him through hell to be with you."

"No I didn't!"

"Mikaela."

"It wasn't that bad," he protests weakly.

"Yes, it was. I can see it in the way he looks at you."

"Huh? How does he look at me?"

"With love but also with the fear of you leaving him. As if at any moment he'll turn around and you'll be gone."

"….." If that's true, he really has been a terrible boyfriend. He'd thought they were doing better, but if Krul can see Yuu's feelings that quickly and that clearly, obviously there's still more he needs to prove to Yuu.

"Yes, your relationship could use a little work." She stands and flips the light switch, leaving him sitting in the dark, "Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

He slips back into his bed, still pondering Krul's words until he feels lips press against his back and a few whispered words, "Don't leave me."

"Hmm?" But Yuu remains silent and he's left wondering if it was a conscious or subconscious thought. Either way, just to reassure him, he pulls Yuu in close to him and holds him tight the entire night.

~~~~~  
The next day is just as warm as the previous day and Yuu can't bear to spend the entire day indoors. Krul's off running errands, so it'll just be them most of the day. Part of him even entertains the thought of walking around in his boxers all day, but Guren would flip at his rudeness if he ever found out.

Plucking at his shirt to send some air against his skin, Yuu steps out onto the engawa with a cup of lemonade in his hands. Even with the icy drink, there's no relief from the day.

The cicadas chirp loudly as he pads barefoot into the outside air for a moment to breathe. It's nice out here in the country, but a little boring especially with Mika gone to buy the popsicles he'd demanded. He would have gone, but then he would have had to put on actual clothes and staying in comfortable clothes here sounded like a better option.

Yuu takes a long gulp of tart lemonade and stretches out in the slight breeze, eager to cool off. He'll lay there for a little while, just until Mika gets back with his popsicles.

It feels like barely any time has passed when he wakes up feeling like he's being smothered, yet unsurprised to find Mikaela wrapped tightly around him. He really should have remembered by now what a cuddler the blonde is and realized he was leaving himself wide open taking a nap out on the engawa.

There had been a breeze when he'd come out here earlier and it was enough to lull him into a drowsy state that eventually turned into sleep, but now it's gone and there's only Mikaela's hot heavy weight crushing him in the already humid summer heat.

"Mika, get up! It's too hot for this," Yuu protests, pushing at the other boy's chest in an attempt to lift him off. He fails and Mikaela only pushes closer, sweaty skin sliding against his own.

" _It isn't._ "

"It is! I can barely breathe!"

"Then take your clothes off," he mumbles into Yuu's neck.

"Ha. Ha. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I came looking for you and you looked so peaceful here, I had to join you."

"You mean suffocate me."

"Maybe." He replies lazily, slipping his fingers under Yuu's shirt to grip his sides.

"Absolutely not! It's too hot Mika!" Yuu yells in aggravation, even as he feels arousal stirring from the way Mika's thigh is rubbing against him insistently in their thin clothes.

"If it's already hot, then what's it matter?" Mikaela questions, mouthing down Yuu's neck and using his free hand to reach into Yuu's shorts.

"Miiiiika…"

"Hmm?" He murmurs, pulling his hand out and exposing Yuu to the air.

"Are you serious right now?"

"You're not even wearing boxers, I think you're pretty serious too."

"That's cause it's _hot!_ " Mika slips one of his fingers into his own mouth and then prods gently at Yuu's entrance, slipping the first finger in with far less resistance than their first time several months ago. Yuu grimaces, "You're using spit."

"I didn't come out here prepared, it was a nice turn of events."

Yuu scoffs, shifting slightly as the third finger nudges its way in. "You don't even have a condom."

"Why would I need that?" Mikaela questions, wrinkling his nose and positioning himself between Yuu's legs. "Did you catch something?"

"No!"

"Good," he murmurs, pushing the crown of his cock inside with a little more force than necessary, "You're mine and I don't share."

" _Ah_ , stupid. Of course that's not what I meant!"

"Mmm…" The blonde readjusts his hands to get a better grip on Yuu's thighs, difficult when they're both sweating from the heat and his fingers keep slipping.

Yuu sucks in a quick breath when he feels Mikaela slide the rest of the way in, balls resting firmly against his ass before he pulls out and shoves back in. Knowing by now exactly where to aim to give Yuu the most pleasure. He runs sweaty hands through blonde strands that stick to his fingers as Mika kisses him and he can't help but think, it really is too hot for this. He's already starting to get a little dizzy and even if the blonde wanted this, his flushed face reveals he's not immune to the heat either.

He groans aloud as Mika presses against that spot over and over again, hands traveling from his thighs to his hips for a tighter grip and faster thrusting. His eyes shut as he pulls Mikaela down for another kiss, feeling Mikaela smile at his cry from a particularly hard thrust.

A hand wraps around his own cock, pumping him quickly and Yuu's eyes pop open to narrow at Mikaela when his hips slow into a more gradual pace. His gaze skims over Mikaela's face and his suspicions are confirmed when he catches sight of the other boy's glazed over blue eyes. "You wanted this, you can't half ass it now!" Mikaela insisted on this, he's going to have to suck it up and pleasure him until the end.

"I'm _not._ I just…"

"Hot?"

"Yeah…"

"I have no pity for you," Yuu wiggles his hips. "95 degrees and humid, _you_ wanted this."

"And I still do, just give me a second."

"No way! This was _your_ idea."

"Yuu-chan…"

"Move it Mika," he demands with a thrust of his hips.

Yuu watches as Mikaela flicks a few beads of sweat out of his eyes and looks at him with renewed determination. His hand wraps around him tighter and he strokes faster, intent on finishing Yuu off first.

His body tenses as he comes with a quiet groan, feeling the stickiness land on his stomach and he could swear he hears Mikaela sigh in relief as he speeds up while Yuu is still tight from his high.

He sees the moment the blonde's orgasm hits him, his body goes rigid as his eyes shut and his grip on Yuu's waist tightens followed by the familiar feeling of warm seed spilling inside him, a feeling that he's come to appreciate, even if he does sometimes prefer Mikaela to use a condom. No sooner than the last spurt empties him than the other boy's collapsing against him, sweat slicked body nearly feverish from the exertion and Yuu smirks to himself, secretly pleased the heat got to Mikaela also. It's no less than he deserved.

The breeze is back cooling his skin when Mikaela finally rolls off him and he sighs in relief until the blonde cuddles back against him, taking away what little comfort he had. "Seriously? You got what you wanted!" Yuu argues, yanking his shorts up to hide the dried cum on his inner thighs before Krul comes back.

"I want _you,"_ Mikaela insists, pulling him closer.

He's a huge baby, Yuu thinks. _How was I ever even slightly intimidated by him?_ Yuu rests his hand against Mikaela's shoulder and gets a pleased noise in response. "You're terrible, Mika," Yuu tells him, feeling the other male's heartbeat gradually slowing back down.

"I know, sorry." A few beats of silence, "I bought your popsicles."

"Why didn't you say?! Move!"

"Hey, wait!" Mikaela protests as Yuu shoves him aside.

"We can cuddle later," Yuu tells him impatiently, leaving him there and running back inside the house.

Yuu sticks his head in the deep freeze and yanks out a strawberry popsicle, popping it his mouth and grinning at the surly look Mikaela gives him. "Sorry Mika, popsicles come first!"

He rolls his eyes and turns away, "I'm going to take a bath."

"See ya!" Yuu laughs at his retreating back, knowing that was really an invitation he just rejected. He'll survive one bath alone.

~~~~~  
Yuu's head rests against his shoulder, their joined hands cradled between them as Mika points out the different constellations. Getting away from the city was good for them. Yuu seems happier with him now and he doesn't feel like he's constantly pulling Yuu closer while simultaneously pushing him farther away anymore. It's a nice feeling, one he should have sought out much sooner and that would have avoided a lot of stress for them.

"Next," the younger teen nudges him to reclaim his attention.

"That's Taurus, my sign," Mika explains, pointing towards the night sky.

"What's it say about you?" Yuu questions with a glance in Mika's direction.

"Hmm, that I know exactly who and what I want, and that my love is wonderful. Pretty accurate, I think."

Yuu scoffs, "Well I can agree with half of that, you always made it clear exactly what you wanted." He glances over to where Krul's sitting with a cup of tea and lowers his voice, "Even if it was completely inappropriate."

"That makes it even better!"

"To you!" Yuu grabs his hand and points back towards the sky, "Show me mine."

"It's over there, six signs away from mine."

"Tell me about it."

"Libra," Mikaela grins. "Loud, obnoxious, and always trying to pick a fight. Stubborn and headstrong, unable to make good decisions."

Yuu stares at him, "You just made that up."

"Did I? I think it describes you perfectly."

"No, it doesn't."

He glances back to the sky, "Unfortunately Libras are extremely incompatible with Tauruses. Libras cause them a ton of grief from their stubbornness."

Yuu sits up to glare down at him, "That's not true either."

"I wasn't aware you were an astrology major," Mikaela teases, laughing at Yuu's increasingly annoyed expression. He really is surprised they made it this far. All those nights ago when the thought of bringing Yuu out here first crossed his mind, Yuu had still been angry with him about the Narumi thing and he was far less invested in their relationship. Yet, here they are laying together in his backyard, happy for the most part.

"Stop smiling Mika! It isn't funny!"

"I was _kidding_ ," he rectifies, circling his arms around Yuu's waist to pull him closer, but Yuu wriggles out of his embrace instead. He stands and Yuu darts off across the backyard. Mikaela laughs, but lets him go, knowing that he'll catch Yuu eventually and they'll cuddle while looking at the stars again. For now he's content to let Yuu taunt him, staying just out of reach and he thinks that something as simple as this, laughing together while he chases Yuu around the yard, must be happiness.

* * *

Thanks everyone who read and left comments, I hope you enjoyed this slightly dubcon story with a happy ending! :)


End file.
